hippiewikiaorg-20200214-history
List of voice actors
Voice acting (WP) is the art of providing voices for animated characters (in cartoons, video games (WP), puppet shows (WP), radio (WP), audio books (WP), amusement rides, computer programs, etc.) Eligible for this list: Anyone who has contributed in some way to the voice acting field whether they are an actor (WP), politician, television personality or any other type of celebrity. A *Wikipedia:Greg Abbey (as MaximIX in Wikipedia:Cubix: Robots for Everyone, Yusei Fudo in Wikipedia:Yu-Gi-Oh! 5D's, Tristan Taylor in Wikipedia:Yu-Gi-Oh! after episode 11, and the 2003 Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles as Raphael) *Wikipedia:Bud Abbott (died April 24 1978; age 78) (Himself in Wikipedia:The Abbott and Costello Cartoon Show) *Wikipedia:Mark Acheson (Wikipedia:Unicron on Wikipedia:Transformers Armada and Wikipedia:Transformers Energon as well as the narrator for Wikipedia:Transformers Energon, Fat Dog Mendoza on Wikipedia:Fat Dog Mendoza and Lord Tirek on Wikipedia:My Little Pony Friendship is Magic). *Wikipedia:Don Adams (died September 25, 2005, age 82) (voice of Wikipedia:Inspector Gadget, Tennessee Tuxedo in Wikipedia:Tennessee Tuxedo and His Tales, Principal Hickey in Wikipedia:Pepper Ann) *William Adams, a/k/a Wikipedia:will.i.am in (Wikipedia:Madagascar: Escape 2 Africa as Moto Moto, and ''Rio'' as Pedro) *Wikipedia:Charlie Adler (Wikipedia:Buster Bunny on Wikipedia:Tiny Toon Adventures, Ed and Wikipedia:Bev Bighead on Wikipedia:Rocko's Modern Life, I.R. Baboon on Wikipedia:I Am Weasel, Cow, Chicken and The Red Guy on Wikipedia:Cow and Chicken and I Am Weasel, Starscream in live-action Wikipedia:Transformers movies, Doctor Doom in Wikipedia:The Super Hero Squad Show, Ickis on Wikipedia:Aaahh!!! Real Monsters and Cobra Commander in the current G.I. Joe series. Also serves as voice director for Wikipedia:Rugrats, Wikipedia:The Wild Thornberrys and Wikipedia:As Told by Ginger) *Wikipedia:Pamela Segall Adlon (Bobby Hill in Wikipedia:King of the Hill, Ashley Spinelli in Recess, Andrew "Andy" Johnson in Wikipedia:Squirrel Boy, Margaret "Moose" Person in Wikipedia:Pepper Ann, Lucky in Wikipedia:101 Dalmatians: The Series) *Wikipedia:Joe Alaskey (voice of Wikipedia:Bugs Bunny and other characters formerly voiced by Wikipedia:Mel Blanc, Plucky Duck in Wikipedia:Tiny Toon Adventures, Grandpa Lou Pickles in Wikipedia:Rugrats and Wikipedia:All Grown Up!, Stinkie in Casper and Wikipedia:The Spooktacular New Adventures of Casper) *Wikipedia:Carlos Alazraqui (Wikipedia:Rocko from Wikipedia:Rocko's Modern Life, Wikipedia:Denzel Crocker on Wikipedia:The Fairly OddParents, Lazlo in Wikipedia:Camp Lazlo, the Wikipedia:Taco Bell chihuahua, Spyro in Spyro the Dragon, Winslow and Lube from Wikipedia:CatDog, and Wikipedia:Mr. Weed in Wikipedia:Family Guy, Ricochet in Wikipedia:Mucha Lucha, Monroe and Michael Lee in ''Wikipedia:The Life and Times of Juniper Lee, Bane in Wikipedia:Justice League: Doom) *Wikipedia:Lou Albano (died October 14, 2009, age 76) (voice of Wikipedia:Mario in Wikipedia:The Super Mario Bros. Super Show!) *Wikipedia:Sherry Alberoni (Alexandra Cabot on Josie and the Pussycats) *Wikipedia:Aaron Albertus (Mr. Bump and Mr. Quiet on Wikipedia:The Mr. Men Show) *Wikipedia:James Alburger (voice actor, author of Wikipedia:The Art of Voice Acting, VO coach, producer, Emmy-winning sound designer, created numerous character voices for commercials and entertainment projects) *Wikipedia:John Alderton (original narrator and voices for Wikipedia:Fireman Sam) *Wikipedia:Jason Alexander (Abis Maal from Wikipedia:Aladdin: The Return of Jafar and the television spinoff, Duckman from Wikipedia:Duckman, Hugo from The Hunchback of Notre Dame, Catbert in ''Dilbert'', Rick in ''The Tom and Jerry Show'') *Wikipedia:Joan Alexander - (d) - Radio's Wikipedia:Lois Lane along with roles on Perry Mason and animated Wikipedia:Superman in the 1940s and 1960s. *Wikipedia:Britt Allcroft (original producer of Wikipedia:Thomas the Tank Engine & Friends (seasons 1-6) and Wikipedia:Magic Adventures of Mumfie, creator and producer of Wikipedia:Shining Time Station, voice of Lady in Wikipedia:Thomas and the Magic Railroad) *Chris Allen (Hoppity Hooper and Susan Swivelhips in Wikipedia:Hoppity Hooper) *Wikipedia:Patrick Allen (died July 28, 2006, age 79) (Captain Star in TUGS) *Wikipedia:Tim Allen (Wikipedia:Buzz Lightyear in the Wikipedia:Toy Story trilogy) *Wikipedia:Wayne Allwine - (died May 18, 2009 aged: 62, voiced Wikipedia:Mickey Mouse (1977–2009)) *Arthur Anderson (Lucky the Leprechaun, General Mills Lucky Charms (1963-1992), Eustace Bagge in Wikipedia:Courage the Cowardly Dog after Lionel G. Wilson's death) *Wikipedia:Jack Angel (voice of Teddy in A.I, Astrotrain in Transformers, Nikki in Wikipedia:Balto) *Wikipedia:Michael Angelis (narrator for Wikipedia:Thomas the Tank Engine & Friends (Seasons 3-16), (1991-2012), originally hired to voice Percy and James in Wikipedia:Thomas and the Magic Railroad but was removed due to complaints from test audiences) *Wikipedia:Bushra Ansari in a PTV show Kaliyan in 1976. *Wikipedia:Tony Anselmo (voice of Wikipedia:Donald Duck (1985–present)) *Chris Anthony (narrator on Wikipedia:Adventures in Odyssey) *Wikipedia:Nigel Anthony (voice of Big Mac, Hercules, Zebedee, Sea Rogue, Frank, and Fire Tug in TUGS) *Wikipedia:Sebastian Arcelus (as Rex Ancient in Wikipedia:Dinosaur King, Marcel Bonaparte in Wikipedia:Yu-Gi-Oh! GX, Rex Raptor and Espa Roba in Wikipedia:Yu-Gi-Oh!, 1980s Raphael in Wikipedia:Turtles Forever, Yoh Asakura and Zeke Asakura in Wikipedia:Shaman King) *Wikipedia:Dominic Armato (voice of Wikipedia:Guybrush Threepwood in ''Monkey Island'') *Alexander Armstrong (Mr Smith in Wikipedia:The Sarah Jane Adventures, Horse in Wikipedia:A Town Called Panic (English Dub)) *Wikipedia:Billie Joe Armstrong (Face on the Wikipedia:King of the Hill episode "The Man Who Shot Cane Skretteburg", himself on Wikipedia:The Simpsons Movie) *Wikipedia:Curtis Armstrong (Snot in Wikipedia:American Dad!, Dan in Wikipedia:Dan Vs., Robot and Marf in Wikipedia:Robot and Monster, various roles on Wikipedia:Stroker and Hoop Scooter in Wikipedia:The Terrible Thuderlizards) *Wikipedia:Will Arnett (Link in Wikipedia:Monsters Vs. Aliens, Surley in Wikipedia:The Nut Job, BoJack in Wikipedia:BoJack horseman and Wikipedia:Batman in Wikipedia:The Lego Movie) *Wikipedia:Ed Asner (Edward Wuncler on The Boondocks, Carl Fredricksen in Up, Sgt. Mike Cosgrove in Wikipedia:Freakazoid!, Hoggish Greedly in Wikipedia:Captain Planet and the Planeteers, Wikipedia:Granny Goodness in the Wikipedia:DC Animated Universe, Santa Claus in Wikipedia:Olive, the Other Reindeer and Wikipedia:Regular Show) *Wikipedia:Harvey Atkin (King Koopa in the Mario Brothers cartoons, Sam in Wikipedia:The Adventures of Sam and Max: Freelance Police, Crag in Wikipedia:The Ripping Friends) *René Auberjonois (Chef Louis in The Little Mermaid) *Wikipedia:Eleanor Audley as Wikipedia:Maleficent in Sleeping Beauty and Wikipedia:Lady Tremaine in Cinderella. (Died November 25, 1991, age 86) *Wikipedia:Jake T. Austin (Diego on Wikipedia:Go Diego Go seasons 1-3, Khumba in Wikipedia:Khumba) *Wikipedia:Christine Auten (Rika Noyomano in Wikipedia:Air Gear, Sakaki in Wikipedia:Azumanga Daioh!, Izumi Curtis in Wikipedia:Fullmetal Alchemist: Brotherhood, Young Sanji in Wikipedia:One Piece, Mesousa in Wikipedia:Pani Poni Dash, Karasuba in Wikipedia:Sekirei) *James Avery (died December 31, 2013, age 68) (Shredder in Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles seasons 1-7, Junkyard Dog on Wikipedia:Hulk Hogan's Rock 'n' Wrestling, Wikipedia:War Machine inWikipedia:Iron Man (1994 series) and Wikipedia:Spider-Man (1994 series)) *Robert Axelrod (Wikipedia:Lord Zedd, Finster, Lokar, and various monsters in Wikipedia:Power Rangers; Wizardmon in the English dub of Wikipedia:Digimon Adventure) *Wikipedia:Dan Aykroyd (The titular character in the 2010 film Yogi Bear, Scarecrow in Wikipedia:Legends of Oz: Dorothy's Return) *Wikipedia:Greg Ayres (anime voice actor, played Chrono from Wikipedia:Chrono Crusade, Yukio "Koyuki" Tanaka from Wikipedia:BECK: Mongolian Chop Squad, Kaoru Hitachiin from Wikipedia:Ouran High School Host Club, Heihachi Hayashida in Wikipedia:Samurai 7, Son Goku in Saiyuki and many others) *Wikipedia:Hank Azaria (Multiple characters on Wikipedia:The Simpsons, including Apu, Moe, Hop as Carlos/Phil, Venom and Eddie Brock in Wikipedia:Spider-Man (1994 series)) B *Wikipedia:Patricia Baccus Gao Mikado in (Wikipedia:Future Card Buddyfight). *Wikipedia:Jim Backus d (Wikipedia:Mr. Magoo, on radio; Mel Blanc Show, Wikipedia:Jack Benny Show) *John Baddeley (Top Hat, Zip, Puffa, and Burke in TUGS; Dennis's Dad and the Colonel in Dennis and Gnaser; Monty the Violin in Wikipedia:Oscar's Orchestra; PPA and Number Two in Star Fleet; various voices in the English verion of Wikipedia:Alfred J. Kwak) *Wikipedia:Diedrich Bader (Tank "The Shredder" Evans in Surf's Up, Wikipedia:Batman in Wikipedia:Batman: The Brave and the Bold, Hoss Delgado in Wikipedia:The Grim Adventures of Billy and Mandy, Guy Gardner in Wikipedia:Green Lantern: The Animated Series, Hundun in Wikipedia:Kungu Fu Panda: Legends of Awesomeness, Zeta in Wikipedia:Batman Beyond and Wikipedia:The Zeta Project) *David Rogers ( NFL TV promos, Cartoon Network, Nickelodeon, Scooby Doo, Mickey Mouse for Disney Parks. *Wikipedia:Ross Bagdasarian, Sr. (died January 16, 1972, age 52) (Original voices for Alvin, Simon, Theodore, and Dave Seville in Wikipedia:The Alvin Show) *Wikipedia:Ross Bagdasarian, Jr. (current voices of Alvin, Simon and Dave Seville in the Wikipedia:Alvin and the Chipmunks trilogy since 1981) *Laura Bailey (Blaze in Sonic the Hedgehog series, Young Trunks in Wikipedia:Dragon Ball Z, Wikipedia:Tohru Honda in Wikipedia:Fruits Basket, Keiko Yukimura in Wikipedia:Yu Yu Hakusho, Maka Albarn in Soul Eater, Lust in Wikipedia:Fullmetal Alchemist, Shin Nohara in Wikipedia:Crayon Shin-chan, Henrietta in Wikipedia:Gunslinger Girl) *Wikipedia:Nick Bakay (Wikipedia:Salem the cat on Wikipedia:Sabrina: The Animated Series as well as its TV series, Norbert from Wikipedia:The Angry Beavers) *Wikipedia:Ken Barrie (Postman Pat, Granny Dryden and all male characters in the original Wikipedia:Postman Pat series) *Wikipedia:Dee Bradley Baker (Wikipedia:Numbuh Four, Wikipedia:Perry the Platypus in Wikipedia:Phineas and Ferb, Heinrich Von Marzipan, Tommy Gilligan and Toilenator from Wikipedia:Codename: Kids Next Door, *Wikipedia:Troy Baker (Abel Nightroad from Wikipedia:Trinity Blood, Van Kleiss and Biowulf in Wikipedia:Generator Rex, Twister in Wikipedia:The Avengers: Earth's Mightiest Heroes, Yamato from Wikipedia:Naruto Shippuden and Espio in the current Sonic the Hedgehog series.) *Wikipedia:Scott Bakula (Danny in Wikipedia:Cats Don't Dance) *Wikipedia:Alec Baldwin (Dennis in ''Wikipedia:The Movie, Butch in Wikipedia:Cats & Dogs, Wikipedia:Santa Claus in Wikipedia:Rise of the Guardians, narrator for the U.S. dub version of Wikipedia:Thomas the Tank Engine & Friends (Seasons 5 and 6)) *Wikipedia:Long John Baldry (died July 21, 2005, age 64) (Dr. Robotnik in Wikipedia:Adventures of Sonic the Hedgehog, various characters in Wikipedia:Captain N: The Game Master and Madeline, Mistle Toad in Wikipedia:Toad Patrol and Top Hat, Hercules, and Stanley/Chooch in Wikipedia:Salty's Lighthouse) *Ashleigh Ball (Rainbow Dash and Applejack in Wikipedia:My Little Pony: Friendship is Magic) *Wikipedia:Sonja Ball (Arthur's mom Jane Read in Arthur and Wikipedia:Postcards from Buster, Wimzie in Wikipedia:Wimzie's House, Polly Esther and several other characters in Wikipedia:Samurai Pizza Cats, Will Scarlett in Wikipedia:Young Robin Hood, all female characters in Wikipedia:Walter and Tandoori, Huckle Cat in Wikipedia:The Busy World of Richard Scarry, Nai-Nai in Wikipedia:Sagwa, the Chinese Siamese Cat, Beauty Stem and Panther Cap in Wikipedia:Toad Patrol, Buck in Wikipedia:Mega Babies, Lulu in Wikipedia:Rotten Ralph, Angelica in Wikipedia:The Magical Adventures of Quasimodo, Hegaddy and Fluff in Wikipedia:Kit and Kaboodle, Principal Rollins in Wikipedia:Monster Buster Club, Henrietta Bosworth in Wikipedia:Upstairs, Downstairs Bears, Wikipedia:Gofrette, Elliot Kaufman in Wikipedia:Creepschool, Tango in Wikipedia:Kitty Cats, Marina and Hedwig in Wikipedia:Saban's Adventures of the Little Mermaid, Buck in Wikipedia:Mega Babies, Beanie, Stanford and Nana in Wikipedia:My Goldfish is Evil, Jennyline in Wikipedia:Dragon Hunters, Pinocchion in Wikipedia:Pinocchio 3000, Nicole in the Wikipedia:Madeline TV specials, Madame Butterfly and Boon Mee in Wikipedia:Fred's Head, singer for several theme songs such as Wikipedia:The Adventures of the Little Koala, Wikipedia:Ovide Video and Wikipedia:The Little Flying Bears) *Wikipedia:Antonio Banderas (Puss in Wikipedia:Shrek sequels and Wikipedia:Puss in Boots) *Wikipedia:Emilie-Claire Barlow (as Courtney in Wikipedia:Total Drama series, also voiced Wikipedia:Sailor Mars and Wikipedia:Sailor Venus at different points in Sailor Moon, and Bunny in Wikipedia:Almost Naked Animals) *Wikipedia:Kathleen Barr (Wheezie from Wikipedia:Dragon Tales, Marie Kanker and Kevin from Wikipedia:Ed, Edd, and Eddy, Dot Matrix in Wikipedia:ReBoot, and Trixie and Queen Chrysalis from Wikipedia:My Little Pony: Friendship is Magic) *Sean Barrett (Warrior, Bluenose, Johnny Cuba, Blair, Nantucket, Mighty Moe, Scuttle Butt Pete, and Jack the Grappler in TUGS, Captain Orion in Star Fleet, Tik-Tok in Wikipedia:Return to Oz, Goodtooth in Wikipedia:Oscar's Orchestra, Roly in the English dubbed version of Wikipedia:The Fruitties, Goblin in Labyrinth, has also done voice-over work for several anime films such as Wikipedia:Cyber City Oedo 808, Wikipedia:Roujin Z, Wikipedia:Tokyo Babylon, the Wikipedia:Lupin III films and Wikipedia:Dominion Tank Police) *Wikipedia:María Canals Barrera (Wikipedia:Hawkgirl in ''Justice League'') *Wikipedia:Dante Basco (Zuko in Wikipedia:Avatar: The Last Airbender, Jake Long in Wikipedia:American Dragon: Jake Long, and Matt Martin/Kewl Breeze in Wikipedia:Zevo-3.) *Wikipedia:Timothy Bateson (died September 16, 2009, age 83) (O.J., Lord Stinker, Big Mickey, Little Ditcher, Eddie, and Municipal Garbage Corporation in TUGS) *Wikipedia:Brett Bauer Drum Bunker Dragon in (Wikipedia:Future Card Buddyfight). *Wikipedia:Elise Baughman (Pan in Wikipedia:Dragon Ball GT, Mom Baxter in Wikipedia:Boz the Bear) *Wikipedia:Sterling Beaumon (Sludge in Astro Boy, various characters in the video game Wikipedia:The Last Remnant) *Wikipedia:H. Jon Benjamin (Archer in Archer, Coach McGuirk and Jason Penopolis on Home Movies, Bob in Wikipedia:Bob's Burgers, Carl on Wikipedia:Family Guy) *Wikipedia:Ned Beatty (Wikipedia:Lots-O'-Huggin' Bear in Wikipedia:Toy Story 3, & Mayor Tortoise John in Rango. *Wikipedia:Kathryn Beaumont (Alice in Disney's Wikipedia:Alice in Wonderland (1951 film), Wendy Darling in Disney's Wikipedia:Peter Pan) *Michael Bell (Wikipedia:Plastic Man in Wikipedia:The Plastic Man Comedy/Adventure Show, voice of various characters in Wikipedia:The Smurfs - such as : Grouchy, Handy, and Lazy Smurf, Raziel in the Wikipedia:Legacy of Kain video game series, in addition to Prowl, Sideswipe, Scrapper, Swoop, and First Aid in Wikipedia:Transformers, Drew Pickles and Chazz Finster in Wikipedia:Rugrats, Allstar in Wikipedia:The Snorks) *Wikipedia:Bea Benaderet (d) (Wikipedia:Betty Rubble of Wikipedia:The Flintstones) On Radio, Wikipedia:Fibber McGee and Molly, Wikipedia:Burns & Allen *Wikipedia:John Bellis Thomas the Tank Engine in (Wikipedia:Thomas and the Magic Railroad). *Wikipedia:Jeff Bennett (Peter Puppy of Earthworm Jim, Johnny Bravo of Wikipedia:Johnny Bravo Keswick of Wikipedia:T.U.F.F. Puppy, Raj Sampson and Commander HooHaw from Wikipedia:Camp Lazlo, Dad of Wikipedia:Dexter's Laboratory, and current voice of Sid The Sloth) *Wikipedia:Jodi Benson (Ariel in ''The Little Mermaid), Thumbelina in Wikipedia:Thumbelina, Tula in Wikipedia:Pirates of the Dark Water, Patsy Smiles from Wikipedia:Camp Lazlo, P.J. Sparkles in Wikipedia:P.J. Sparkles and Barbie in Wikipedia:Toy Story 2 and Wikipedia:Toy Story 3) *Wikipedia:Greg Berg (Fozzie and others on Muppet Babies, Huckleberry Hound in Wikipedia:Yo, Yogi!) *Wikipedia:Bob Bergen (current voice of Wikipedia:Porky Pig since 1990) *Wikipedia:Gregg Berger (Wikipedia:Odie on Wikipedia:Garfield & Friends) *Wikipedia:Jeff Bergman (professional at voicing many classic cartoon characters such as Wikipedia:Bugs Bunny, Wikipedia:Daffy Duck, Wikipedia:Fred Flintstone, Wikipedia:Barney Rubble, Wikipedia:Porky Pig and as a recurring guest star on Wikipedia:Family Guy) *Wikipedia:Mary Kay Bergman (d) November 11, 1999 (aged 38) (Dr. Blight in Wikipedia:Captain Planet, Liane Cartman, Sharon Marsh, Sheila Broflovski, Mrs. McCormick, Wikipedia:Wendy Testaburger, Principal Victoria, and others on Wikipedia:South Park; Wikipedia:Daphne Blake in numerous Wikipedia:Scooby Doo Wikipedia:direct-to-video films and others among others until her suicide in 1999) *Wikipedia:Peter Berkrot (Voice of Ignatius Mortimer Meen in Wikipedia:I.M. Meen and Wikipedia:Chill Manor) *Wikipedia:Christopher Bevins (title character on Wikipedia:BECK: Mongolian Chop Squad) *Wikipedia:Brad Bird (Edna Mode in Wikipedia:The Incredibles and Ambrister Maron in Ratatouille) *Wikipedia:Amy Birnbaum (Téa Gardner in [[Wikipedia:Yu-Gi-Oh! (2000 TV series)|''Yu-Gi-Oh!]], Max in the [[Wikipedia:Pokémon (anime)|''Pokémon]] series, Charmy Bee in Wikipedia:Sonic X, Chip in Cubix: Robots for Everyone.) *Wikipedia:John Blackman - Wikipedia:Dickie Knee, Mrs. Mac, The Angel and all the other characters in Wikipedia:Hey Hey It's Saturday. *Wikipedia:Mel Blanc d (The "man of a thousand voices", worked for every classic Hollywood animation studio, voiced most of the male Wikipedia:Looney Tunes characters — including Wikipedia:Bugs Bunny, Wikipedia:Daffy Duck, Wikipedia:Yosemite Sam, Wikipedia:Wile E. Coyote, Sylvester, Wikipedia:Tweety, Wikipedia:Pepe Le Pew, Wikipedia:Marvin the Martian - and Wikipedia:Woody Woodpecker, Heathcliff, Wikipedia:Barney Rubble of Wikipedia:The Flintstones, and others) *Wikipedia:Noel Blanc, Mel's son, who succeeded his father as voice actor for many of his characters. *Wikipedia:Maddie Blaustein, (died December 11, 2008, age 48) (Wikipedia:Meowth, Corphish, Torkoal and various others on Wikipedia:Pokémon, Solomon Muto on Wikipedia:Yu-Gi-Oh!, Sartorius on Wikipedia:Yu-Gi-Oh! GX, Rex Goodwin in episodes 2 to 13 of Wikipedia:Yu-Gi-Oh! 5Ds Dr. K on Wikipedia:Cubix, Dr. Kureha in the 4kids dub of Wikipedia:One Piece, Jillas in Wikipedia:Slayers TRY) *Wikipedia:Billy Bletcher, (d: January 5, 1979) (Wikipedia:Pete (Disney), Wikipedia:Big Bad Wolf). *Wikipedia:Lucille Bliss d: November 8, 2012 (age 96) (Anastasia Tremaine in Cinderella Smurfette on Wikipedia:The Smurfs, Wikipedia:Crusader Rabbit, Ms. Bitters on Wikipedia:Invader Zim) *Wikipedia:Steven Blum (many roles in Wikipedia:video games and English dubs of Wikipedia:anime series. Most famous for his role as Wikipedia:Spike Spiegel in Wikipedia:Cowboy Bebop, Marvel's Wolverine, and Wikipedia:Transformers: Prime as Starscream) *Wikipedia:Dave Boat (Weiss in Wikipedia:Dirge of Cerberus: Final Fantasy VII, Lexaeus and Aeleus in the Wikipedia:Kingdom Hearts series, and Thor in Wikipedia:The Super Hero Squad Show) *Wikipedia:Helena Bonham Carter (Lady Tottington in Wikipedia:Wallace & Gromit: The Curse of the Were-Rabbit, Emily the Corpse Bride, Wikipedia:Corpse Bride, and others) *Walker Boone (voice of Wikipedia:Mario in Wikipedia:The Adventures of Super Mario Bros. 3 and Super Mario World) *Wikipedia:Ernest Borgnine (died July 8, 2012, age 95) (Mermaid Man, Wikipedia:SpongeBob SquarePants) *Wikipedia:Alex Borstein (Lois Griffin and Tricia Takenawa in Wikipedia:Family Guy) *Wikipedia:Johnny Yong Bosch (anime voice actor, played Wikipedia:Ichigo Kurosaki in Bleach, Vash the Stampede in Wikipedia:Trigun, Renton Thurston in Wikipedia:Eureka Seven, Kiba in Wikipedia:Wolf's Rain, Wikipedia:Lelouch Lamperouge in Wikipedia:Code Geass: Lelouch of the Rebellion, Izaya Orihara in Wikipedia:Durarara!!, Nero in Wikipedia:Devil May Cry 4, Brock on Wikipedia:Pokémon Origins) *Wikipedia:Tom Bosley (died October 19 2010, age 83) (David in Wikipedia:The World of David the Gnome, B.A.H. Humbug in Wikipedia:The Stingiest Man in Town, Geppetto in Wikipedia:Pinocchio and the Emperor of the Night, Harry Boyle in Wikipedia:Wait Till Your Father Gets Home) *Wikipedia:Russell Brand (Dr Nefario in Wikipedia:Despicable Me and E.B. in ''Hop'') *Wikipedia:Tex Brashear (Wikipedia:Charlie the Tuna, Wikipedia:Sonny the Cuckoo Bird, Wikipedia:Dirt Devil Vacuums, the Wikipedia:Qantas koala and others) *Wikipedia:Abigail Breslin (Priscilla in Rango) *Wikipedia:Fran Brill (Zoe, Wikipedia:Prairie Dawn, Little Bird, and Various on Wikipedia:Sesame Street) *Wikipedia:Corey Bringas (Miles Tails Prower in the Sonic the Hedgehog series) *Wikipedia:Kate Bristol (Kisa Sohma in Wikipedia:Fruits Basket, Sayo Aisaka in Wikipedia:Negima! and Lynette Bishop in Wikipedia:Strike Witches) *Wikipedia:Deem Bristow (died January 15 2007, age 85) (Dr. Ivo Robotnik/Eggman in the Sonic the Hedgehog series) *Wikipedia:Thomas Bromhead (Rocket in Wikipedia:I Got A Rocket, B Max in Wikipedia:Raggs Kids Club Band (Australia version) and Dino-Rang and Drill Sergeant in the Wikipedia:Skylanders reboot series of the Spyro the Dragon franchise. *Wikipedia:Albert Brooks (Many recurring and one time characters on Wikipedia:The Simpsons including Radioactive Man, Marlin in Wikipedia:Finding Nemo and Russ Cargill in Wikipedia:The Simpsons Movie) *Jonathan Brooks (Prussia in Wikipedia:Hetalia: Axis Powers) *Wikipedia:Mel Brooks (Bigweld on Wikipedia:Robots, President Skroob & Yogurt on Wikipedia:Spaceballs: The Animated Series, and Wikipedia:Santa Claus on Wikipedia:The Adventures of Jimmy Neutron: Boy Genius - (Episode "Holly Jolly Jimmy" - Season 2, 2008). *Wikipedia:Clancy Brown (Parallax from the Wikipedia:Green Lantern film, Wikipedia:Mr. Krabs on Wikipedia:SpongeBob SquarePants, Gorrath on Wikipedia:Megas XLR, Otto on Wikipedia:Super Robot Monkey Team Hyperforce Go!, and Lex Luthor on Wikipedia:Superman: The Animated Series and Justice League Animated Series, Long Feng on Wikipedia:Avatar: The Last Airbender), and Silas on Wikipedia:Transformers: Prime) *Wikipedia:Arthur Q. Bryan (died November 18, 1959, age 60) (Wikipedia:Elmer Fudd) *Wikipedia:Michael Buffer (Wikipedia:Ready 2 Rumble Boxing announcer with his signature Wikipedia:catchphrase "Let's get ready to rumble!") *Wikipedia:S. Scott Bullock (Flap in Wikipedia:Dink, the Little Dinosaur, FT and Sam Smith in Attack of the Killer Tomatoes, Tom Lockjaw in Wikipedia:Darkwing Duck, Argos Bleak in Wikipedia:Captain Planet and the Planeteers and Wikipedia:The New Adventures of Captain Planet, Wendell in Wikipedia:Mike, Lu and Og, Fred in Timon and Pumbaa, King Goobot in Wikipedia:The Adventures of Jimmy Neutron, Larry from Wikipedia:The Buzz of Maggie, Eddy the Cow in Barnyard, Glow Worm and Worm Supervisor from Wikipedia:The Ant Bully, Dharman in Wikipedia:Afro Samurai, Dash Baxter, Operative O and Klemper from Wikipedia:Danny Phantom, various characters in Wikipedia:The Fairly OddParents, Wikipedia:Invader Zim and Wikipedia:The Misadventures of Flapjack) *Wikipedia:Rodger Bumpass (Wikipedia:Squidward Tentacles on Wikipedia:SpongeBob SquarePants) *Wikipedia:John Burgmeier (voice of Kurama on Wikipedia:Yu Yu Hakusho, Wikipedia:Shigure Sohma on Wikipedia:Fruits Basket, Wikipedia:Tienshinhan in Wikipedia:Dragonball, Wikipedia:Dragonball Z, and Wikipedia:Dragonball GT) *Wikipedia:Carol Burnett (Wikipedia:Jane Kangaroo in Wikipedia:Horton Hears a Who!, Hara in Wikipedia:The Secret World of Arrietty (U.S. version) *Scott Burns (voice of popular Nintendo character Bowser (2002- )) *Wikipedia:Eric Burroughs (died November 12, 1992, age 81), African-American dramatic radio actor of the 1940s and 1950s *Wikipedia:Greg Burson (died July 22, 2008, age 59) (voice of Yogi Bear, Bugs Bunny, MR DNA in Jurassic Park, Flap and Nemo's Father in Wikipedia:Little Nemo: Adventures in Slumberland) *Wikipedia:Corey Burton (numerous projects for Disney and Cartoon Network; voices of Wikipedia:Deems Taylor from Fantasia, Dale, Whorm Loathsom & Ziro the Hutt from Star Wars: The Clone Wars, Wikipedia:Ludwig Von Drake, Gruffti Gummi in Wikipedia:Disney's Adventures of the Gummi Bears, Cryin' Bryan Dern and numerous other characters in Wikipedia:Adventures in Odyssey) *Steve Burton played Wikipedia:Cloud Strife in Wikipedia:Final Fantasy VII: Advent Children *Wikipedia:Ben Burtt (WALL-E and M-O in Wikipedia:WALL-E, many sound effects in Wikipedia:Star Wars such as Wikipedia:R2-D2 and the breathing of Wikipedia:Darth Vader) *Wikipedia:Bettina Bush (Wikipedia:Rainbow Brite, Lucy Little in The Littles) *Wikipedia:Daws Butler (d) May 18, 1988 (aged 71) (Wikipedia:Chilly Willy, Wikipedia:Yogi Bear, Wikipedia:Huckleberry Hound, Wikipedia:Snagglepuss, Wikipedia:Quick Draw McGraw, Wikipedia:Augie Doggie, Wikipedia:Elroy Jetson and others) *Wikipedia:Darcy Rose Byrnes, Wikipedia:The Legend of Korra voice of "Ikki" (Nickelodeon), Wikipedia:Sofia The First voice of "Princess Amber" (Disney) C *Sebastian Cabot (died August 22, 1977, age 59) (Narrator of Wikipedia:Winnie the Pooh films; Wikipedia:Bagheera in The Jungle Book) *Wikipedia:Nicolas Cage (Dr. Tenma in ''Astro Boy'', Wikipedia:Jacob Marley in Wikipedia:Christmas Carol: The Movie, and Grug in''Wikipedia:The Croods) *Wikipedia:Zach Callison (James in ''Wikipedia:Sofia the First, Steven Quartz Universe in Wikipedia:Steven Universe). *Wikipedia:Michael Caloz (original voice of D.W. Read in Arthur (1996-1999) and Annie Inch in Wikipedia:The Little Lulu Show (1995-1996)) *Wikipedia:Mark Camacho (Lyle in Animal Crackers, Spritz T. Cat, Bucky and Road Runner in Wikipedia:Samurai Pizza Cats, Oliver Frensky in Arthur, Carlos in Wikipedia:Around the World in 80 Dreams, Harry and Dragon in Wikipedia:Potatoes and Dragons, Zösky in Wikipedia:Kaput and Zösky, Dad in Wikipedia:Rotten Ralph, Gantlos in the Cinelume dubbed version of Wikipedia:Winx Club) *Wikipedia:Hamilton Camp (died October 2, 2005, age 70) (Gizmoduck in Wikipedia:Ducktales and Wikipedia:Darkwing Duck) *Wikipedia:Benedict Campbell (King K. Rool Donkey Kong Country, Mr. Coffin Wikipedia:Stickin' Around, Papa Bear in The Berenstain Bears, Chamberlain Milton Turnkey and Sir Ivon Mackay in Wikipedia:Jane and the Dragon, Ben Osborne in Wikipedia:Jake and the Kid, Ramirez in Wikipedia:Highlander: The Animated Series, Martin the Warrior in Redwall) *Wikipedia:Candy Candido (died May 19, 1999, age 85) (Brutus in Wikipedia:The Rescuers and Fidget in Wikipedia:The Great Mouse Detective) *Wikipedia:John Candy (died May 4, 1994, age 43) (Wilbur in Wikipedia:The Rescuers Down Under, Himself in Wikipedia:Camp Candy) *Wikipedia:Pete Capella (Wikipedia:Silver The Hedgehog in the Sonic The Hedgehog series and also a commercial star and narrator of anime series.) *Wikipedia:Dwayne Hill (Wikipedia:Cat in Wikipedia:Peg + Cat) *Wikipedia:Barry Carl (hundreds of television and radio commercials; promos for TV stations; theatrical trailers; industrial narrations; books on tape; public service announcements; internet commercials; and voices for animated characters in anime, video games, and commercials) *Wikipedia:Len Carlson (died April 26, 2006, age 68) (Bert Raccoon in Wikipedia:The Raccoons) *Wikipedia:Victor Caroli (Tirek in Wikipedia:My Little Pony: Rescue at Midnight Castle and Beth's Horse in Wikipedia:Bravest Warriors). *Wikipedia:Jim Carrey (Horton in Horton Hears a Who! and various characters in A Christmas Carol) *Wikipedia:Eddie Carroll (died April 6, 2010, age 76) (Wikipedia:Jiminy Cricket in Wikipedia:Mickey's Christmas Carol and all other projects up until his 2010 death) *Wikipedia:Terrence C. Carson (Kratos from the ''God of War'' series) *Nancy Cartwright (Wikipedia:Bart Simpson and others on Wikipedia:The Simpsons) *Wikipedia:Max Casella (Daxter in the Wikipedia:Jak and Daxter game series and the title character in Wikipedia:Cro) *Wikipedia:Adriana Caselotti (died January 18, 1997, age 80) (Snow White in Snow White and the Seven Dwarfs) *Wikipedia:Pat Cashman (Announcer of Wikipedia:Bill Nye The Science Guy, Wikipedia:Master Hand, Crazy Hand and announcer in Wikipedia:Super Smash Bros. Brawl) *Wikipedia:Ted Cassidy (died January 16, 1979, age 46) (The Thing in Wikipedia:The Fantastic Four, Wikipedia:Frankenstein Jr. in "Wikipedia:Frankenstein Jr. and the Impossibles", Wikipedia:Spy Shadow in "Wikipedia:Super President", "Wikipedia:Godzilla" (Hanna-Barbera animated version, roars for title character,) Wikipedia:Montaro in "Wikipedia:Jana of the Jungle") *Wikipedia:Dan Castellaneta (Wikipedia:Homer Simpson, Grampa Simpson, Krusty the Clown, Barney Gumble, and others on Wikipedia:The Simpsons; Wikipedia:Earthworm Jim in the TV series of the same name; Genie in the Aladdin cartoon and Wikipedia:The Return of Jafar; Arnold's Grandpa from Wikipedia:Hey Arnold!; Megavolt in Wikipedia:Darkwing Duck) *Wikipedia:Catherine Cavadini (Glitter on Wikipedia:Kidd Video, Tanya Mousekewitz on Wikipedia:An American Tail: Fievel Goes West and Wikipedia:Fievel's American Tails, and Blossom on Wikipedia:The Powerpuff Girls) *Wikipedia:Christine Cavanaugh (Gosalyn Mallard in Wikipedia:Darkwing Duck, Wikipedia:Chuckie Finster in Wikipedia:Rugrats and Dexter in Wikipedia:Dexter's Laboratory) *Wikipedia:Christopher Cerf (Voice only for Chrissy, How Now Brown Cow, Bruce Stringbean, The Cobble Stones lead singer, and others on Wikipedia:Sesame Street) *Wikipedia:Lacey Chabert (Eliza Thornberry in Wikipedia:The Wild Thornberrys) *Wikipedia:Gary Chalk (Wikipedia:Optimus Primal in Wikipedia:Transformers: Beast Wars, Wikipedia:Optimus Prime (Unicron Trilogy) in Transformers (Unicron Trilogy), Grounder in Wikipedia:Adventures of Sonic the Hedgehog, and Doctor Robotnik in Wikipedia:Sonic Underground) *Wikipedia:Shannon Chan-Kent (Wikipedia:My Little Pony: Friendship is Magic: Singing voice of Wikipedia:Pinkie Pie) *Matt Chapman (most of the characters in the Wikipedia:Homestar Runner body of work, including Homestar Runner, Wikipedia:Strong Bad, Strong Mad, The Cheat, Bubs, Wikipedia:Coach Z, the King of Town, and Homsar) *Wikipedia:Daveigh Chase (Lilo in Wikipedia:Lilo & Stitch and Chihiro in Wikipedia:Spirited Away) *Wikipedia:Kristin Chenoweth (Miracle Grohe in Wikipedia:Sit Down, Shut Up, Kilowatt in Wikipedia:Space Chimps, Gabi in Wikipedia:Rio 2, and Rosetta in Wikipedia:Tinkerbell, Wikipedia:Tinker Bell and the Lost Treasure, & Wikipedia:Tinkerbell and the Great Fairy Rescue) *Wikipedia:Luci Christian (Wikipedia:Yukari Tanazaki in Wikipedia:Azumanga Daioh, Wikipedia:KOS-MOS in Wikipedia:Xenosaga: The Animation and others) *Wikipedia:Greg Cipes (Wikipedia:Beast Boy from Wikipedia:Teen Titans (animated series)) (Kevin Levin in Wikipedia:Ben 10: Alien Force, Wikipedia:Ben 10: Ultimate Alien) (Iron Fist in Ultimate Spider-Man) *Wikipedia:Blake Clark (Slinky in Wikipedia:Toy Story 3) *Wikipedia:Cam Clarke (Leonardo of ''Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles''), Dogtanian in Wikipedia:Dogtanian and the Three Muskehounds, Kratos in Wikipedia:Tales of Symphonia, Wikipedia:Tales of Vesperia, Wikipedia:Tales of Symphonia: Dawn of the New World) *Wikipedia:Dameon Clarke (Cell in Wikipedia:Dragon Ball Z & Wikipedia:Dragon Ball Z Kai, Scar in Wikipedia:Fullmetal Alchemist and Nathan Spencer in Wikipedia:Marvel vs. Capcom 3: Fate of Two Worlds) *Wikipedia:Kevin Clash (Wikipedia:Elmo on Wikipedia:Sesame Street) *Wikipedia:John Cleese (Jasper in Wikipedia:Fable 3, King Harold in the Wikipedia:Shrek films, Ape in George of the Jungle and Wikipedia:George of the Jungle 2) *Wikipedia:Ruth Clifford (died November 30 1998, age 98) (second original voice of Wikipedia:Minnie Mouse, voiced Daisy Duck in the 1948 Donald Duck cartoon short Donald's Dream Voice) *Wikipedia:Colleen Clinkenbeard (Wikipedia:Monkey D. Luffy in Wikipedia:One Piece) *Wikipedia:George Clooney (Mr. Fox in Fantastic Mr. Fox) *Wikipedia:Gary Cole (Wikipedia:Harvey Birdman, Attorney at Law) *George Cole (Vernon in Wikipedia:Tube Mice) *Wikipedia:Townsend Coleman (Michelangelo from ''Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles'') *Wikipedia:Christopher Collins (died June 12, 1994, age 44) (Starscream on Wikipedia:Transformers TV series and Wikipedia:The Transformers: The Movie, Cobra Commander on G.I. Joe: A Real American Hero TV series) *Wikipedia:Bud Collyer (died September 8, 1969, age 61) (Clark Kent/Superman, on radio in the 1940s, and in The New Adventures of Superman cartoon series) *Wikipedia:Pinto Colvig (died October 3, 1967, age 75) (Wikipedia:Goofy, Pluto, Wikipedia:Bluto, Gabby from Gulliver's Travels, Grumpy from Wikipedia:Snow White and the Seven Dwarfs) *Wikipedia:Harry Connick, Jr. (Narrator of Wikipedia:My Dog Skip, Dean from Wikipedia:The Iron Giant) *Wikipedia:William Conrad (died February 11, 1994, age 73) (Wikipedia:Matt Dillon in the radio version of Wikipedia:Gunsmoke, narrator of Wikipedia:Rocky and Bullwinkle, The Fugitive, etc) *Wikipedia:Hans Conried (died January 5, 1982, age 64) (Captain Hook in Peter Pan, Snidley Whiplash in Wikipedia:Dudley Do-Right, The Grinch in Wikipedia:Halloween is Grinch Night, uncle Waldo P. Wigglesworth in Adventures of Hoppity Hooper, Thorin Oakshield in The Hobbit, Dr. Dred in Wikipedia:Drak Pack) *Wikipedia:Jim Conroy (Wikipedia:Ruff Ruffman on Wikipedia:FETCH! with Ruff Ruffman) *Wikipedia:Kevin Conroy (Wikipedia:Batman in the Wikipedia:Batman: The Animated Series) *Wikipedia:Tim Conway (Barnacle Boy in Wikipedia:SpongeBob SquarePants, Wikipedia:Santa Claus in Wikipedia:Saving Santa, Skip Jones in Wikipedia:Scooby-Doo! Pirates Ahoy!, and himself in Wikipedia:The New Scooby-Doo Movies (Episode - The Spirit Spooked Sports Show, season 2, 1973). *Wikipedia:Justin Cook (Yusuke Urameshi in Wikipedia:Yu Yu Hakusho, Raditz and Evil/Super Buu in Wikipedia:Dragonball Z) *Wikipedia:Danny Cooksey (Montana Max from Wikipedia:Tiny Toon Adventures, Wikipedia:Dave the Barbarian, SuperTed from Wikipedia:The Further Adventures of SuperTed, Jack Spicer from Wikipedia:Xiaolin Showdown, Milo Kamalani from Wikipedia:Pepper Ann, Hotstreak, Francis Stone and F-Stop from Wikipedia:Static Shock, Bu from Wikipedia:The Little Troll Prince, Wendall from Wikipedia:The Completely Mental Misadventures of Ed Grimley, Victor from Wikipedia:The Ren & Stimpy Show, Urchin from The Little Mermaid, Mooch from Wikipedia:101 Dalmatians: The Series) *Wikipedia:Emily Corkery (Wikipedia:Charmy Bee in Wikipedia:Sonic Heroes) *Wikipedia:William Corkery (Wikipedia:Miles "Tails" Prower in Wikipedia:Sonic Heroes, Wikipedia:Sonic Advance 3 and Wikipedia:Sonic Battle) *Wikipedia:Henry Corden (died October 19, 2005, age 85) (Voice of Wikipedia:Fred Flintstone from 1977–2005 after the death of Wikipedia:Alan Reed) *Wikipedia:Claire Corlett (Sweetie Belle in Wikipedia:My Little Pony: Friendship is Magic) *Wikipedia:Ian James Corlett (Goku on Wikipedia:Dragon Ball Z, Ten Cents, Z.B., Otis, Zip, Lord Stinker, Frank and Eddie on Wikipedia:Salty's Lighthouse and Commander ApeTrully in Wikipedia:Hero 108, Coconuts in Wikipedia:The Adventures of Sonic the Hedgehog, Bill in Wikipedia:Sitting Ducks, the title character in Mega Man, Spiff in Wikipedia:Spiff and Hercules, Andy Larkin in Wikipedia:What's With Andy?, Mr. Cramp in Wikipedia:The Cramp Twins, Filbert in Wikipedia:Pocket Dragon Adventures and many others) *Wikipedia:Lee Cornes (Grampus, Boomer, Billy Shoepack, and Coast Guard in TUGS) *Wikipedia:Amber Cotton (Princess Tomoyo in Wikipedia:Tsubasa Reservoir Chronicle and Yuuna Akashi in Wikipedia:Negima!) *Wikipedia:Erin Cottrell (Tilly in Starhawk) *Wikipedia:Alyson Court (Wikipedia:Claire Redfield in Wikipedia:Resident Evil series, Jubilee in X-Men Lydia in Beetlejuice, Jill in Wikipedia:My Pet Monster, Malani in Wikipedia:Star Wars: Ewoks) *Wikipedia:Richard Ian Cox (The title role in Wikipedia:Inuyasha, Ranma in Wikipedia:Ranma 1/2, Bit Cloud in Wikipedia:Zoids: New Century Zero, and Quiksilver in Wikipedia:X-Men: Evolution) *Wikipedia:Wally Cox (died February 15, 1973, age 48) (Underdog in the series of the same name) *Wikipedia:Michelle Creber (Apple Bloom in Wikipedia:My Little Pony: Friendship is Magic) *Wikipedia:David Cross (Crane in Wikipedia:Kung Fu Panda & Wikipedia:Kung Fu Panda 2, Minion in Wikipedia:Megamind, Yivo in Wikipedia:Futurama: The Beast with a Billion Backs, and himself in Wikipedia:Night of the Living Doo) *Wikipedia:Scatman Crothers (died November 22, 1986, age 76) (the voice of Scat Cat in Wikipedia:The Aristocats, Wikipedia:Hong Kong Phooey and Jazz in The Transformers ) *Wikipedia:Peter Cullen (Optimus Prime and Ironhide from The Transformers) *Wikipedia:Jim Cummings (Narrator in Wikipedia:Animaniacs, Ed in Wikipedia:The Lion King, Wikipedia:Winnie the Pooh and Wikipedia:Tigger from Winnie the Pooh, Wikipedia:Pete (Disney), Cat on Wikipedia:CatDog, Darkwing Duck and others on Wikipedia:Darkwing Duck, Bonkers D. Bobcat and Lucky Piquel in Bonkers, Louie and Don Karnage in Wikipedia:TaleSpi_n, Wikipedia:Dr. Robotnik in Sonic the Hedgehog, among many others) *Wikipedia:Tim Curry (Wikipedia:Nigel Thornberry in Wikipedia:The Wild Thornberries and SIR in Wikipedia:ExtraTERRORestrial Alien Encounter) *Wikipedia:Miley Cyrus (Penny in ''Bolt'') *Wikipedia:Noah Cyrus (English-language Ponyo in Wikipedia:Hayao Miyazaki's Wikipedia:Ponyo) D *Wikipedia:Elizabeth Daily, (Wikipedia:Tommy Pickles in Wikipedia:Rugrats and Wikipedia:All Grown Up!, Buttercup on Wikipedia:The Powerpuff Girls and Rudy Tabootie on Wikipedia:ChalkZone) *Wikipedia:Tim Daly (Clark Kent/Superman in Wikipedia:Superman: The Animated Series) *Wikipedia:Gabriel Damon (Wikipedia:Littlefoot in Wikipedia:The Land Before Time) *Wikipedia:Matt Damon (Cale Tucker in Wikipedia:Titan A.E.) *Wikipedia:Anthony Daniels (Wikipedia:C3P0 in the Wikipedia:Star Wars franchise) *Wikipedia:William Daniels (Wikipedia:KITT in Wikipedia:Knight Rider (1982 TV series)) *Wikipedia:Glen Danzig Himself in Wikipedia:Aqua Teen Hunger Force *Wikipedia:Keith David (the title character in the Spawn animated series, Goliath in Gargoyles) *Wikipedia:Rupert Degas (well famous for his voice work in Wikipedia:The Amazing World of Gumball, Wikipedia:Bob the Builder, Wikipedia:Evil Dead, Wikipedia:Robotboy, Wikipedia:Thomas & Friends, Wikipedia:Chop Socky Chooks) *Wikipedia:Ellen DeGeneres (Dory in Wikipedia:Finding Nemo) *Wikipedia:Dana Delany (Wikipedia:Lois Lane from Wikipedia:Superman: The Animated Series, Wikipedia:Andrea Beaumont, Wikipedia:Batman: Mask of the Phantasm) *Wikipedia:Grey DeLisle (Mandy on Wikipedia:The Grim Adventures of Billy and Mandy, Vicky, Tootie and various in Wikipedia:The Fairly Oddparents, Daphne Blake in Wikipedia:Scooby-Doo projects, Yumi in '' Wikipedia:Hi Hi Puffy AmiYumi, Frida Suarez in ''Wikipedia:El Tigre: The Adventures of Manny Rivera Kitty Katswell in Wikipedia:T.U.F.F. Puppy, Jennifer & Rachel in Wikipedia:The Scrat Show) *Wikipedia:Dom DeLuise (died May 4, 2009, age 75) (Tiger in Wikipedia:An American Tail and its sequels, Jeremy the Crow in Wikipedia:The Secret of NIMH and its sequel) *Wikipedia:Patrick Dempsey (Narrator of Wikipedia:Mickey Mouse Works) *Wikipedia:Judi Dench (Mrs. Calloway in Wikipedia:Home on the Range, Narrator in Doogal, Miss Lilly in Wikipedia:Angelina Ballerina) *Wikipedia:Robert De Niro (The King in Wikipedia:Arthur and the Invisibles) *Wikipedia:Johnny Depp (Yogi Victor, Wikipedia:King of the Hill (episode: Frank's Back), Jack Kahuna Laguna, Wikipedia:SpongeBob SquarePants (episode: SpongeBob vs. The Big One), Victor Van Dort, Wikipedia:Corpse Bride, Rango, ''Rango'') *Wikipedia:Joe DeRita (died July 3, 1993, age 83) (Curly-Joe in Wikipedia:The New Three Stooges) *Wikipedia:Bob Dermer (Grumpy Bear from The Care Bears) *Wikipedia:Debi Derryberry (Wikipedia:Jimmy Neutron from Wikipedia:The Adventures of Jimmy Neutron, Wikipedia:Coco Bandicoot from the Wikipedia:Crash Bandicoot series) *Wikipedia:Danny DeVito (Phil from Hercules and The Lorax of ''The Lorax'') *Wikipedia:Cameron Diaz (Wikipedia:Princess Fiona in the Wikipedia:Shrek films) *Wikipedia:George DiCenzo (Ubu in Wikipedia:Batman: The Animated Series, John Blackstar in Blackstar, Captain Lou Albano in Wikipedia:Hulk Hogan's Rock 'n' Wrestling, Bow and Hordak in Wikipedia:She-Ra: Princess of Power Wikipedia:Captain America in Spider-Man and Wikipedia:Spider-Man and His Amazing Friends) *Wikipedia:Jessica DiCicco (Maggie on Wikipedia:The Buzz on Maggie, Olette in Wikipedia:Kingdom Hearts II) *Wikipedia:Vin Diesel (Richard B. Riddick on Wikipedia:Escape From Butcher Bay, The Iron Giant in Wikipedia:The Iron Giant) *Wikipedia:John DiMaggio ("Bender" and others on Wikipedia:Futurama, Dr. Drakken on Wikipedia:Kim Possible, Schnitzel on Wikipedia:Chowder and Jake the Dog in Wikipedia:Adventure Time) *Wikipedia:Bruce Dinsmore (Arthur's dad David Read and Binky Barnes from Arthur and Wikipedia:Postcards from Buster, Horace from Wikipedia:Wimzie's House, Jervis Coltrane and Mr. Hutchins from Wikipedia:What's With Andy?, Tubby Tompkins from Wikipedia:The Little Lulu Show, Poe in Wikipedia:Spookley the Square Pumpkin, Elwood and Principal Block from Wikipedia:My Goldfish is Evil among others) *Wikipedia:Ben Diskin (Numbuhs 1 and 2 on Wikipedia:Codename: Kids Next Door, Shoutmon on the English dub of Wikipedia:Digimon Fusion, Eugene Horowitz on Wikipedia:Hey Arnold!, Sai on the English dub of Wikipedia:Naruto, Venom on Wikipedia:The Spectacular Spider-Man, Stitch and 627 on the English dub of Wikipedia:Stitch!) *Wikipedia:Walt Disney (the creator of Wikipedia:Mickey Mouse, also voiced the character in early films) *Paul Dobson (Ape on ''George of the Jungle'' (2007 version), Big Stack, Sea Rogue, and Red Fin in Wikipedia:Salty's Lighthouse) *Wikipedia:Lucien Dodge (Green/Blue on Wikipedia:Pokémon Orgins) *Geoffrey Dolan (Gosei in Wikipedia:Power Rangers Megaforce and Wikipedia:Power Rangers Super Megaforce) *Wikipedia:Micky Dolenz (Arthur on the first season of Wikipedia:The Tick, Skip in Wikipedia:The Funky Phantom) *Wikipedia:Vincent D'Onofrio (Bug in the Wikipedia:Men in Black film and TV series) *Wikipedia:Kether Donohue (Lily in Wikipedia:Kappa Mikey and Zoe Drake in Wikipedia:Dinosaur King) *Wikipedia:Michael Donovan (The title role in Conan the Adventurer Warrior, Steamer, Scoop, Scuttle Butt Pete, Mighty Moe in Wikipedia:Salty's Lighthouse, Billy Lee and Jawbreaker in Double Dragon, Mr. Hubert, Magician and Blackie in Wikipedia:Billy the Cat, General Nifel in Wikipedia:The New Adventures of He-Man, Eggplant Wizard in Wikipedia:Captain N: The Game Master, Dr. Peter Tezla in Wikipedia:Hot Wheels Highway 35 World Race, Spike in Wikipedia:Tom and Jerry Tales, Professor Edison, Shooter and Big Dinosaur from Wikipedia:The Adventures of T-Rex, Sabretooth in Wikipedia:X-Men Evolution, Carnage and Cletus Kennedy in Wikipedia:Spider-Man Unlimited, Phong, Mike the TV, Cecil and Al in Wikipedia:ReBoot, Guile and Wikipedia:Zangief in Street Fighter, Stu the Dog, Slick the Bug and A Pig in Wikipedia:Littlest Pet Shop, Ring Man in Mega Man, also serves as a voice director) *Wikipedia:Tate Donovan (Title character in ''Hercules'' and Wikipedia:Kingdom Hearts 2) *Wikipedia:Victoria Dorazi (Betty Boop in Wikipedia:Hurray for Betty Boop) *Wikipedia:Michael Dorn (I.M. Weasel on Wikipedia:I Am Weasel) *Wikipedia:Joe Dougherty (died April 19, 1978, age 79) (Original voice of Porky Pig) *Wikipedia:D. C. Douglas (Wikipedia:GEICO, Wikipedia:Radio Shack and Wikipedia:McDonald's announcer, Wikipedia:Albert Wesker) *Wikipedia:Michael Douglas (Wikipedia:NBC Nightly News with Brian Williams opening announcer) *Wikipedia:Brad Dourif (Chucky in the Child's Play films) *Wikipedia:Robin Atkin Downes (Numerous voices on hundreds of video game titles, Ack in Wikipedia:How to Train Your Dragon, Wikipedia:Baron Zemo and Abomination in Wikipedia:The Avengers: Earth's Mightiest Heroes, Wikipedia:Mumm-Ra in ThunderCats) *Wikipedia:Steve Downes (Master Chief in ''Halo''). *Wikipedia:Scott Drier (Wikipedia:Knuckles the Echinda in the Wikipedia:Sonic the Hedgehog series) *Wikipedia:Minnie Driver (Jane in Disney's Tarzan) *Wikipedia:Ryan Drummond (Sonic the Hedgehog, Wikipedia:Knuckles the Echidna, and Wikipedia:Metal Sonic) *Wikipedia:Rachel Duguay (Various characters in ''MAD'') *Wikipedia:Michael Clarke Duncan (died September 3, 2012, age 54) (Tug in Wikipedia:Brother Bear and sequels, Commander Vachir in Kung Fu Panda and its sequel) *Wikipedia:Jeff Dunham (Famed Wikipedia:ventriloquist who has created and played many characters including: Walter, Peanut, Jose Jalapeño on a Stick, Bubba J, Achmed the Dead Terrorist and many others) *Wikipedia:Darren Dunstan (Maximillion Pegasus in Yu-Gi-Oh!, Master Splinter in the 2003 TMNT, and Kaz Kalinkas in Chaotic) E *Wikipedia:Greg Eagles (Grim in Wikipedia:The Grim Adventures of Billy and Mandy and Wikipedia:Grim & Evil) *Wikipedia:Margaret Easley (Automated voice in Starhawk) *Wikipedia:Pete Edmunds (Narrator and all Character voices for Framed — Audio Book) *Wikipedia:Elwood Edwards (The voice for Wikipedia:AOL's log on announcement "You've got mail!") *Wikipedia:Novie Edwards (Jackie on Wikipedia:Cyberchase and Leshawna on Wikipedia:Total Drama) *Wikipedia:Gabriele Eggerling (Schroeder in Wikipedia:Snoopy Street Fair) *Wikipedia:Zach Tyler Eisen (Wikipedia:Aang on TV series ''Wikipedia:Avatar: The Last Airbender) *Wikipedia:Susan Eisenberg (Wikipedia:Wonder Woman on Wikipedia:Justice League (TV series) and JLU sequel) *Wikipedia:Jeannie Elias (Margaret Wade, Joey McDonald, Tommy and PeeBee Kaapa on Dennis the Menace, Huey in Wikipedia:Quack Pack, Wikipedia:Princess Peach and Shy Guy in Wikipedia:The Super Mario Bros. Super Show!, Carl Foutley in Wikipedia:As Told By Ginger, Pugsley Addams in The Addams Family) *Wikipedia:Howard Ellison (Narrator Piper Paquen and the Missing Piece — polio vaccination campaign) *Wikipedia:Gideon Emery (Voice of Balthier in Wikipedia:Final Fantasy XII, Fenris in Wikipedia:Dragon Age II) *Wikipedia:Richard Epcar (Mr. Noisy in Wikipedia:The Mr. Men Show, Grier in Wikipedia:Huntik: Secrets & Seekers, and Xehanort in the Wikipedia:Kingdom Hearts series) *Wikipedia:Juli Erickson (Anime voiceover actress who appeared in the English dub of Wikipedia:Evangelion: 1.0 You Are (Not) Alone and many other titles) *Wikipedia:John Erwin (Wikipedia:He-Man in the 1980s TV series Wikipedia:He-Man and the Masters of the Universe) *Wikipedia:Mike Erwin (Jak in the Wikipedia:Jak and Daxter game series, and Speedy in Teen Titans) *Chris Evans (Casey Jones in TMNT) *Kazumi Evans (Wikipedia:My Little Pony: Friendship is Magic/Rarity singing voice) *Wikipedia:Priscilla Everett (Alexis Rhodes in Wikipedia:Yu-Gi-Oh! GX) *Wikipedia:Rupert Everett (Prince Charming in the Wikipedia:Shrek films) F *Wikipedia:Bill Fagerbakke (Wikipedia:Patrick Star on Wikipedia:SpongeBob SquarePants) *Wikipedia:Megan Fahlenbock (Gwen in Wikipedia:Total Drama Island, Wikipedia:Total Drama Action and Wikipedia:Total Drama World Tour) *Wikipedia:Kristin Fairlie (Bridgette in Wikipedia:Total Drama Island, Wikipedia:Total Drama Action, Wikipedia:Total Drama World Tour and the title character in Little Bear) *Wikipedia:Elly Fairman (Rebecca in Wikipedia:Oscar's Orchestra, also heard in several British dubbed anime films) *Wikipedia:Dan Falcone (Current voice of Wikipedia:Roy Koopa since Wikipedia:New Super Mario Bros. Wii) *Wikipedia:Dakota Fanning (The title character in Coraline) *Wikipedia:Neil Fanning (Wikipedia:Scooby-Doo in Scooby-Doo and Wikipedia:Scooby-Doo 2: Monsters Unleashed) *Wikipedia:Anna Faris (Samantha Sparks in Cloudy with a Chance of Meatballs) *Wikipedia:Bill Farmer (since 1986, the voice of Wikipedia:Goofy) *Wikipedia:Shannon Farnon (Wikipedia:Wonder Woman in Wikipedia:Super Friends animated series from 1973 to 1982) *Wikipedia:David Faustino (Helia in Wikipedia:Winx Club in the Nickelodeon version) *Wikipedia:Corey Feldman (SPRX-77 in Wikipedia:Super Robot Monkey Team Hyperforce Go!) *Wikipedia:Craig Ferguson (Gobber in How to Train Your Dragon and Wikipedia:How to Train Your Dragon 2, Lord Macintosh in Wikipedia:Brave, Whitney Doubleday in Wikipedia:Big Top Scooby-Doo!, and Wikipedia:Owl in Wikipedia:Winnie the Pooh) - (2011 film version) *Keith Ferguson (Bloo in Wikipedia:Foster's Home for Imaginary Friends, Wikipedia:Lightning McQueen in Wikipedia:Mater's Tall Tales, and Marluxia in the Wikipedia:Kingdom Hearts series) *Stacy Ferguson (Wikipedia:Sally Brown in mid-1980s Wikipedia:Peanuts TV specials, Shaffika in Wikipedia:Rocket Power) *Wikipedia:Peter Fernandez (The title character in Wikipedia:Speed Racer. Also serves as voice director) *Wikipedia:Will Ferrell (title character in the film Wikipedia:Megamind, Bob Oblong in Wikipedia:The Oblongs, and President Business in Wikipedia:The Lego Movie) *Wikipedia:America Ferrera (Astrid in How to Train Your Dragon) *Wikipedia:Tina Fey (Lisa in Wikipedia:Ponyo, Roxanne Ritchi in Wikipedia:Megamind) *Wikipedia:John Fiedler (died June 25, 2005, age 80) (Piglet in Disney's Wikipedia:Winnie-the-Pooh cartoons from 1968 to 2005)) *Wikipedia:Ralph Fiennes (Rameses in Wikipedia:The Prince of Egypt) *Wikipedia:Larry Fine (died January 24, 1975, age 72) (Larry in Wikipedia:The New Three Stooges) *Wikipedia:Noel Fisher Michelangelo in (Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles) *Wikipedia:Erin Fitzgerald (Nazz and May Kanker in Wikipedia:Ed, Edd and Eddy & Abbey, Spectra, Scarah, Rochelle, CA Cupid, Clair, Wydowna in Wikipedia:Monster High) *Wikipedia:Maile Flanagan (the title role in the Wikipedia:Naruto series) *Wikipedia:Charles Fleischer (Roger Rabbit and others in Wikipedia:Who Framed Roger Rabbit) *Wikipedia:Jessie Flower (Wikipedia:Toph on Wikipedia:Avatar: The Last Airbender) *Wikipedia:Quinton Flynn (Raiden in Wikipedia:Metal Gear Solid 2 and Wikipedia:Metal Gear Solid 4, and Axel and Lea in the Wikipedia:Kingdom Hearts series) *Wikipedia:Dave Foley (Flik in Wikipedia:A Bug's Life) *Wikipedia:June Foray (Wikipedia:Granny (Looney Tunes), Rocky in Wikipedia:The Rocky and Bullwinkle Show; also played Natasha) *Wikipedia:Rebecca Forstadt (Minmei in Wikipedia:Robotech, and Nunnally Lamparouge in the Wikipedia:Code Geass series) *Wikipedia:Michael J. Fox (the title role in the Wikipedia:Stuart Little film series, Milo James Thatch in Wikipedia:Atlantis: The Lost Empire) *Wikipedia:Spencer Fox (Dash in Wikipedia:The Incredibles) *Wikipedia:Jonathan Frakes (Wikipedia:David Xanatos in Gargoyles) *Wikipedia:Don Francks (Mok in Wikipedia:Rock & Rule, several characters in Wikipedia:Inspector Gadget, Sabretooth in X-Men) *Jill Frappe (Luna in Sailor Moon) *Wikipedia:Fred Frees (Wikipedia:The Cartoon Network, Wikipedia:Disney International, Wikipedia:Bear Manor Music) *Wikipedia:Paul Frees (died November 2, 1986, age 66) (Wikipedia:Boris Badenov on Wikipedia:Rocky & Bullwinkle, Wikipedia:Ludwig Von Drake) *Wikipedia:Crispin Freeman (Itachi Uchiha in Wikipedia:Naruto and Wikipedia:Naruto Shippuden, Alucard in Wikipedia:Hellsing and Wikipedia:Hellsing Ultimate, Albel Nox in Wikipedia:Star Ocean: Till the End of Time, and Shizuo Heiwajima from Wikipedia:Durarara!! also the master voice actor) *Jonathan Freeman (Jafar in Wikipedia:Aladdin, sequel Wikipedia:The Return of Jafar, and Wikipedia:Kingdom Hearts, Tito in Wikipedia:Shining Time Station) *Wikipedia:Morgan Freeman (Wikipedia:CBS Evening News with Katie Couric, Wikipedia:March of the Penguins, Wikipedia:The Hall of Presidents, Wikipedia:Born to Be Wild 3D and Wikipedia:Dolphin Tale trailer) *Jim French (Father Grigory in Wikipedia:Half-Life 2, Bill in Wikipedia:Left 4 Dead) *Wikipedia:Will Friedle (Wikipedia:Terry McGinnis on Wikipedia:Batman Beyond, Wikipedia:Ron Stoppable on Wikipedia:Kim Possible) *Wikipedia:Nick Frost (Inspector Thompson in Wikipedia:The Adventures of Tintin: The Secret of the Unicorn) *Wikipedia:Nika Futterman (Mike in Wikipedia:Mike, Lu, and Og, Chum Chum in Wikipedia:Fanboy and Chum Chum, Squeeze and Stretch in Wikipedia:Handy Manny) G *Wikipedia:Zsa Zsa Gabor (Blossom in Happily Ever After *Wikipedia:Sarah Gadon (Beth in Wikipedia:Total Drama Island, and Wikipedia:Total Drama Action) *Wikipedia:James Garner (Lyle Tiberius Rourke in Wikipedia:Atlantis: The Lost Empire, The wizard Shazam in Wikipedia:Superman/Shazam!: The Return of Black Adam) *Wikipedia:Brad Garrett (Big Dog from Wikipedia:2 Stupid Dogs, Fatso from Casper, Wizard Whitebeard in Where's Waldo?, Greasepit in Wikipedia:Biker Mice from Mars, Wikipedia:Hulk Hogan in Wikipedia:Hulk Hogan's Rock 'n' Wrestling, and The Easter Island Statue in Wikipedia:Night at the Museum among many others) *Wikipedia:Linda Gary (died October 5, 1995, age 50) (Grandma Longneck in The Land Before Time film series) *Wikipedia:David Gasman (Wikipedia:Rayman in ''Rayman'' series, Wikipedia:Code Lyoko, Beyond Good & Evil") *Wikipedia:Johnny George (Veteran voice actor | announcer] ''Curious George'' Trailer, Stan Lee in Spider-Man & Friends) *Wikipedia:Tabitha St. Germain (Milo Powell/Captain Flamingo in Wikipedia:Captain Flamingo, Tinny in Wikipedia:RollBots, Alpha Girl Latifah in Wikipedia:Hero 108, Rarity in Wikipedia:My Little Pony: Friendship is Magic, Kootie Pie Koopa (Wendy) in Wikipedia:The Adventures of Super Mario Bros. 3 and Super Mario World) *Wikipedia:Ricky Gervais (as himself on Wikipedia:The Simpsons and various other characters) *Wikipedia:Mel Gibson (John Smith in ''Pocahontas'', Rocky in Wikipedia:Chicken Run) *Wikipedia:Johnny Gilbert (Announcer of various game shows including Wikipedia:Supermarket Sweep and Wikipedia:Jeopardy!) *Wikipedia:J.S. Gilbert Over 300 credits in video games (including LOTR, Spawn, Twisted Metal: Black), Sound alike (Rankin/ Bass Herme "Rudolph the Red Nosed Reindeer", Papa Smurf (licensed merchandise), national/ regional commercials, audio book narration, Documentary narration) *Wikipedia:Caitlin Glass (Wikipedia:Winry Rockbell from Wikipedia:Fullmetal Alchemist and Wikipedia:Haruhi Fujioka from Wikipedia:Ouran High School Host Club) *Wikipedia:Danny Glover (Winston in ''Alpha and Omega'' and Miles the Mule from ''Barnyard'') *Wikipedia:Bob Godfrey (died February 21 2013, age 91) (narrator and character voices in Wikipedia:Henry's Cat) *Wikipedia:Dave Goelz (Gonzo, Wikipedia:Dr. Bunsen Honeydew, and Zoot on Wikipedia:The Muppet Show) *Wikipedia:Sam Gold (Mr. Happy, Mr. Bounce, and Mr. Grumpy in Wikipedia:The Mr. Men Show) *Eric Goldberg (Wikipedia:Tweety, Wikipedia:Speedy Gonzales and Wikipedia:Marvin the Martian in Wikipedia:Looney Tunes: Back in Action) *Wikipedia:Whoopi Goldberg (Shenzi in Wikipedia:The Lion King, Stretch in Wikipedia:Toy Story 3, Fantasy in Wikipedia:The Pagemaster, Ransom in Wikipedia:Foxbusters, original voice of Gaia in Wikipedia:Captain Planet and the Planeteers and Darlin' in Wikipedia:Everyone's Hero) *Wikipedia:Marvin Goldhar (died March 31, 2002, age 68) (Cedric Sneer from Wikipedia:The Raccoons) *Wikipedia:David J. Goldfarb (Ludwig von Koopa in Wikipedia:Mario Kart 8) *Wikipedia:Rick Gomez (Zack Fair in Wikipedia:Crisis Core: Final Fantasy VII and Wikipedia:Kingdom Hearts Birth by Sleep) *Wikipedia:John Goodman (James P. 'Sulley' Sullivan in Wikipedia:Monsters, Inc. and Wikipedia:Monsters University, Larry the Lion from Wikipedia:Father of the Pride, Pacha in Wikipedia:The Emperor's New Groove) *Wikipedia:Barbara Goodson (Wikipedia:Rita Repulsa in Wikipedia:Mighty Morphin' Power Rangers, various roles in Wikipedia:Robotech) *Wikipedia:Maurice Gosfield (died October 19, 1964, age 51) (Benny the Ball in Wikipedia:Top Cat *Wikipedia:Barry Gordon (Donatello and Bebop in Wikipedia:Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles (1987 series), Wikipedia:Captain Marvel, Jr. in Wikipedia:The Kid Super Power Hour with Shazam!, Junior in Wikipedia:Snorks, and the voice of the Nesquik Bunny) *Wikipedia:Gilbert Gottfried (Iago in ''Aladdin'' and its TV series, the Wikipedia:AFLAC duck, Digit and Widgit in Wikipedia:Cyberchase) *Wikipedia:Alexander Gould (Nemo in Wikipedia:Finding Nemo, Bambi in Wikipedia:Bambi II) *Wikipedia:Marty Grabstein (the title role in Wikipedia:Courage The Cowardly Dog) *David Graham (Gordon Tracy, Brains, Parker and Kyrano in Thunderbirds and other characters in other Wikipedia:supermarionation shows) *Wikipedia:Kelsey Grammer (Wikipedia:Sideshow Bob in Wikipedia:The Simpsons, Stinky Pete in Wikipedia:Toy Story 2) *Wikipedia:Tracy Grandstaff (Wikipedia:Daria Morgendorffer on Wikipedia:Daria, Wikipedia:Beavis and Butt-head) *Wikipedia:Tiffany Grant (Asuka on Neon Genesis Evangelion) *Wikipedia:Wayne Grayson (Joey Wheeler in [[Wikipedia:Yu-Gi-Oh! (2000 TV series)|''Yu-Gi-Oh!]], Syrus Truesdale in ''Wikipedia:Yu-Gi-Oh! GX, Michaelangelo in the 2003 TMNT series, and Luka and Ave in Wikipedia:Tai Chi Chasers) *Dan Green (Wikipedia:Yugi Moto in Wikipedia:Yu-Gi-Oh!, Wikipedia:Knuckles the Echidna from Sonic the Hedgehog, Wikipedia:Cartoon Gunther from Wikipedia:Super Baxter Anime) *Wikipedia:Seth Green (Wikipedia:Chris Griffin on Wikipedia:Family Guy) *Wikipedia:C. H. Greenblatt (FredFredBurger in Wikipedia:The Grim Adventures of Billy and Mandy, Carl on the Wikipedia:SpongeBob SquarePants episode "Selling Out", Kimchi and additional voices on ''Chowder'') *Wikipedia:Jason Anthony Griffith (Sonic and Shadow in Wikipedia:Sonic X and the Sonic the Hedgehog video game series, Tom Majors in ''Chaotic'', and Cilan in Pokémon: Black and White) *Wikipedia:Katie Griffin (Wikipedia:Sailor Mars in the English dubbed version of Wikipedia:Sailor Moon) *Steven Grimm (Wikipedia:Mario Party 8 Minigame Announcer) *Wikipedia:Matt Groening (Creator of Wikipedia:The Simpsons and Wikipedia:Futurama. Voiced himself on The Simpsons episodes Wikipedia:My Big Fat Geek Wedding and Wikipedia:Homer the Whopper and himself on the Wikipedia:Futurama episode Wikipedia:Lrrreconcilable Ndndifferences and Arturo on Wikipedia:Olive the Other Reindeer) *Wikipedia:Gary Gygax (creator of Wikipedia:Dungeons & Dragons) as himself in the 2000 episode "Wikipedia:Anthology of Interest I" of Wikipedia:Futurama. , voiceover narration in the Wikipedia:massively multiplayer online role-playing game Wikipedia:Dungeons & Dragons Online: Stormreach, Delera's Tomb. H *Wikipedia:Gene Hackman (General Mandible in Wikipedia:Antz, & voiceovers for Lowe's Home Improvement television ads) *Wikipedia:Bill Hader (Soldier Sam in Wikipedia:Doogal, Gazelle in Wikipedia:Ice Age: Dawn of the Dinosaurs, Hansel in Wikipedia:Hoodwinked 2: Hood vs. Evil, and Flint Lockwood in ''Cloudy with a Chance of Meatballs'' and its sequel.) *Wikipedia:Jennifer Hale (Popular voice actress in movies, animated shows and video games; voices in Wikipedia:Metal Gear Solid, Wikipedia:Cowboy Bebop: The Movie, Wikipedia:Star Wars: Knights of the Old Republic and others) *Wikipedia:Tony Hale (Winthrop Aguilera Wadska in Good Vibes, Mr. Leslie Noodman in Wikipedia:Sanjay and Craig) *Wikipedia:Arsenio Hall (Wikipedia:Winston Zeddemore on Wikipedia:The Real Ghostbusters seasons 1-3) *Wikipedia:Mark Hamill (The Joker in Wikipedia:Batman: The Animated Series, spin-offs, Wikipedia:Batman: Arkham Asylum and Wikipedia:Batman: Arkham City, Wikipedia:The Hobgoblin in Wikipedia:Spiderman: The Animated Series, Solomon Grundy and the Trickster from Wikipedia:Justice League, Muska in Wikipedia:Castle in the Sky, Firelord Ozai on Wikipedia:Avatar: The Last Airbender, and Skeleton King on Wikipedia:Super Robot Monkey Team Hyperforce Go!, Wikipedia:Metalocalypse, and Undergrowth in Wikipedia:Danny Phantom) *Wikipedia:Linda Hamilton (Wikipedia:Susan Maguire in Wikipedia:The New Batman Adventures, Wikipedia:Dr. Furbanna in Wikipedia:Buzz Lightyear of Star Command, Wikipedia:Madame Lorraine in Wikipedia:DC Showcase: Jonah Hex) *Wikipedia:Sarah Hamilton (voice of Wikipedia:April Ryan in Wikipedia:The Longest Journey, Wikipedia:Dreamfall: The Longest Journey and their respected sequels) *Wikipedia:Earl Hammond (d. May 17, 2008, age 80) (Mon-star in Wikipedia:Silverhawks, Mumm-Ra in Wikipedia:ThunderCats, Commander Joseph Walsh, Lazarus Slade, Captain Kidd, Wildfire Cody and King Spartos from Wikipedia:The Adventures of the Galaxy Rangers, Santa Claus in Wikipedia:The Life and Adventures of Santa Claus) *Wikipedia:Tom Hanks (Sheriff Woody in Pixar's Wikipedia:Toy Story trilogy, himself in Wikipedia:The Simpsons Movie, various historical figures in Wikipedia:The National Parks: America's Best Idea, and various roles in The Polar Express) *Wikipedia:Zach Hanks (Captain MacMillan in Wikipedia:Call of Duty 4: Modern Warfare, Lars Halford in Wikipedia:Brütal Legend, and several dozen other games) *Wikipedia:Kevin Harlan (Commentator of the ''NBA 2K'' video game series and the Wikipedia:NBA on TNT) *Wikipedia:Jess Harnell (Wakko Warner in Wikipedia:Animaniacs, Hunter in Wikipedia:Road Rovers, Wikipedia:Captain Hero in Wikipedia:Drawn Together, Wikipedia:Krypto the Superdog, Sewer Urchin and Human Bullet in Wikipedia:The Tick, Spyro in Wikipedia:Spyro: A Hero's Tail and Wikipedia:Spyro: Shadow Legacy, current voice of Crash Bandicoot, Wikipedia:Secret Squirrel of the show's same name, Wikipedia:Ironhide and Barricade in Michael Bay's Transformers, Wooton in Wikipedia:Adventures in Odyssey) *Wikipedia:Elisabeth Harnois (Zoe in Wikipedia:Fantastic Max, Rosie in Wikipedia:Midnight Patrol: Adventures in the Dream Zone, Ki in Wikipedia:Mars Needs Moms) *Wikipedia:Dean Harrington (Wikipedia:Super Smash Bros. Melee announcer) *Wikipedia:Jonathan Harris (died November 3, 2002, age 87) (Lucifer in Battlestar Galactica, Manny the praying mantis in Wikipedia:A Bug's Life, The Cleaner in Wikipedia:Toy Story 2, Count Blogg in Wikipedia:Rainbow Brite, Lt. Grumblebee in Wikipedia:Pinocchio and the Emperor of the Night, Sunflower in Happily Ever After) *Wikipedia:Neil Patrick Harris (Barry Allen/Wikipedia:The Flash in Wikipedia:Justice League: The New Frontier, Dick Grayson/Wikipedia:Nightwing in Wikipedia:Batman: Under the Red Hood, Peter Parker/Wikipedia:Spider-Man in Wikipedia:Spider-Man (2003 animated TV series), and once more in the role as Spidey in Wikipedia:Spider-Man: Shattered Dimensions) (2010 Wikipedia:video game) *Wikipedia:Phil Harris (died August 11, 1995, age 91) (Baloo in The Jungle Book, Thomas O'Malley in Wikipedia:The Aristocats, Little John in Robin Hood, and Patou in Wikipedia:Rock-A-Doodle) *Wikipedia:Butch Hartman (Dr. Rip Studwell on Wikipedia:The Fairly OddParents, Creator of Wikipedia:The Fairly OddParents, Wikipedia:Danny Phantom, and Wikipedia:T.U.F.F. Puppy, additional characters on early episodes of Wikipedia:Family Guy) *Wikipedia:Phil Hartman (died May 28, 1998, age 49) (various characters including Troy McClure, Lionel Hutz, and Lyle Lanley on Wikipedia:The Simpsons, Ruff, Henry Mitchell and Mr. Wilson in Dennis the Menace) * Wikipedia:Chris Hardwick (the voice of Otis from Wikipedia:Back at the Barnyard, Wikipedia:Green Arrow from Wikipedia:The Batman, Glowface from Wikipedia:The X's, and Craig from Wikipedia:Sanjay and Craig). *Wikipedia:Bob Hastings (Wikipedia:Commissioner James Gordon in Wikipedia:Batman: The Animated Series, Wikipedia:Superboy in Wikipedia:The New Adventures of Superman) *Wikipedia:Anne Hathaway (Jewel in ''Rio'') *Wikipedia:Terri Hawkes (Best known as the main English voice of Sailor Moon) *Wikipedia:Peter Hawkins (died July 8 2006, age 82) (original voices of Bill and Ben in Wikipedia:The Flower Pot Men and Wikipedia:The Daleks in Wikipedia:Doctor Who (1963-1968), Sam, Daddy Woodentop and Spotty Dog in Wikipedia:The Woodentops, B.H., Marlon and narrator in Wikipedia:The Perishers, narrator and all characters in Wikipedia:Captain Pugwash, Wikipedia:The Adventures of Sir Prancelot and Wikipedia:Windfalls, Zippy from Rainbow (1972), Dennis in Wikipedia:Penny Crayon, narrator, Jimbo's Chief and all male characters in Wikipedia:Jimbo and the Jet Set, narrator and all male characters in Wikipedia:The Family Ness, Samson Snail in Wikipedia:Toucan Tecs, Nelly in Wikipedia:Noah and Nelly in SkylArk, Getafix in Wikipedia:Asterix and the Big Fight, narrator for Wikipedia:SuperTed, the first four Fun to Learn with Spot direct to video specials and Wikipedia:Bleep and Booster) *Wikipedia:Pamela Hayden (Wikipedia:Milhouse Van Houten, Wikipedia:Rod Flanders, Wikipedia:Jimbo Jones, and others on Wikipedia:The Simpsons, Katrina] in Wikipedia:Adventures in Odyssey) *Phil Hayes (Scratch on Wikipedia:Adventures of Sonic the Hedgehog) *Wikipedia:Melvyn Hayes (Skeleton in Wikipedia:SuperTed, Deadwood in Wikipedia:Little Dracula, Dolf in Wikipedia:Alfred J. Kwak, Frizz in Wikipedia:The Dreamstone, Nosey in Wikipedia:Budgie the Little Helicopter, additional characters in Wikipedia:Pongwiffy) *Sean Hayes (Mr. Tinkles in Wikipedia:Cats & Dogs and Wikipedia:Cats & Dogs: The Revenge of Kitty Galore, Fish in ''The Cat in the Hat'') *Wikipedia:David Hayter (Wikipedia:Solid Snake in the Wikipedia:Metal Gear Solid series of video games) *Wikipedia:Kyle Hebert (adult Gohan of Wikipedia:Dragonball Z, Kiba Inuzuka of Wikipedia:Naruto, Wikipedia:Sosuke Aizen and Ganju Shiba of Bleach, Professor Oak on Wikipedia:Pokémon Origins and many others) *Wikipedia:Hugh Hefner (Himself on the Family Guy episode "Airport '07" and on the Wikipedia:Robot Chicken episode "Drippy Pony") *Wikipedia:Sarah Heinke (the current voice of Wikipedia:Strawberry Shortcake) *Wikipedia:Phil Hendrie (multiple characters on Wikipedia:The Phil Hendrie Show, multiple characters on Wikipedia:King of the Hill and Wikipedia:Futurama, multiple characters in Wikipedia:Team America: World Police) *Wikipedia:Dan Hennessey (Brave Heart Lion from The Care Bears, Morton Koopa Jr. in Wikipedia:The Adventures of Super Mario Bros. 3 and Super Mario World (known as Big Mouth Koopa Jr.), Genghis Rex and Plesio from Wikipedia:Dinosaucers, George Raccoon from Wikipedia:The Raccoons, Father Bear from Little Bear, Turbo Tu-Tone / Traylor Turbine Totallinski from Wikipedia:C.O.P.S., King Gorneesh from Ewoks, Chief Quimby and many other characters in Wikipedia:Inspector Gadget and more. Also serves as voice director for such shows as X-Men, Beetlejuice, Wikipedia:Pelswick and Wikipedia:Blazing Dragons) *Wikipedia:Lance Henriksen (well known for voicing Lockdown in Wikipedia:Transformers Animated, General Tesler in Wikipedia:TRON: Uprising) *Mike Henry (Wikipedia:Cleveland Brown, Herbert the Pedophile, Bruce the Performance Artist, additional characters on Wikipedia:Family Guy, Cleveland Brown, Wikipedia:Rallo Tubbs, additional characters on Wikipedia:The Cleveland Show) *Wikipedia:Jim Henson (died May 16, 1990, age 53) (Wikipedia:Kermit the Frog, Dr. Teeth, Rowlf the Dog, The Swedish Chef and other characters on Wikipedia:The Muppet Show, Ernie and Wikipedia:Guy Smiley on Wikipedia:Sesame Street) *Wikipedia:Thom Adcox-Hernandez (voiced Wikipedia:Felix the Cat in Wikipedia:The Twisted Adventures of Felix the Cat and Lexington on Disney's Gargoyles) *Wikipedia:Whit Hertford (various characters on Star Wars: The Clone Wars and Chowder, as well as Duncan Duff and Flio on Wikipedia:Tiny Toon Adventures, Michael Darling on Wikipedia:Peter Pan and the Pirates, Hyp on Wikipedia:The Land Before Time III: The Time of the Great Giving, Billy the Seal Boy on Wikipedia:Batman: The Animated Series, Nick on Wikipedia:Midnight Patrol: Adventures in the Dream Zone and the nerdy Big Mac in Carl's Jr.'s "Big Carl" campaign. *Wikipedia:Charlton Heston (the voice of God in ''The Ten Commandments'', the narrator in Disney's ''Hercules'') *Wikipedia:Jean Hetherington (Patrick Henry, George Mason in "Spirit of '76", "What Lincoln Killed", etc Various commercials and animation for radio, TV and online. *Wikipedia:Jennifer Love Hewitt (Medusa on Wikipedia:Hercules: The Animated Series, herself on the Wikipedia:Family Guy episode Wikipedia:Stuck Together, Torn Apart, Madellaine in Wikipedia:The Hunchback of Notre Dame II, Thumbelina in Wikipedia:The Adventures of Tom Thumb and Thumbelina, and Princess Kyla in Delgo) *Wikipedia:Joel Heyman (Caboose in Wikipedia:Red Vs. Blue and Wikipedia:Halo 3) *Wikipedia:Kate Higgins (anime voice actress who played Wikipedia:Sakura Haruno in Wikipedia:Naruto, Talho in Wikipedia:Eureka Seven, C.C. in Wikipedia:Code Geass: Lelouch of the Rebellion, and Tails in Sonic the Hedgehog) *Wikipedia:Freddie Highmore (Arthur in Wikipedia:Arthur and the Invisibles, Pantalaimon in Wikipedia:The Golden Compass (film), Little Jack in Wikipedia:A Fox's Tale, and Astro in Wikipedia:Astro Boy (film)) *Wikipedia:Jonah Hill (Tommy in Horton Hears a Who!, Andy Hamilton in Wikipedia:The Simpsons, Snotlout in Wikipedia:How to Train Your Dragon (film), and Titan in Wikipedia:MegaMind, the title character from Wikipedia:Allen Gregory) *Wikipedia:Matt Hill (Kira from Wikipedia:Mobile Suit Gundam SEED, Bankotsu from Wikipedia:InuYasha, Ed in Wikipedia:Ed, Edd, n' Eddy, Kevin Keene in Wikipedia:Captain N: The Game Master, and others) *Wikipedia:Stephen Hillenburg (Creator of Wikipedia:SpongeBob SquarePants as well as the voice of Potty the Parrot) *Wikipedia:Aya Hirano (Haruhi Suzumiya from Wikipedia:Suzumiya Haruhi no Yuutsu, Konata Izumi from Lucky Star) *Wikipedia:Dustin Hoffman (Mr. Bergstrom in Wikipedia:The Simpsons episode Wikipedia:Lisa's Substitute, Tucker in Wikipedia:Racing Stripes, Benedict Arnold in Wikipedia:Liberty's Kids, Shifu in Wikipedia:Kung Fu Panda, and Roscuro in Wikipedia:The Tale of Despereaux (film)) *Wikipedia:Harlan Hogan (Promo voice for Wikipedia:Disney, Wikipedia:Culligan, Wikipedia:PBS, Wikipedia:Jim Beam and Wikipedia:The Learning Channel. Wikipedia:Septerra Core various voices, Wikipedia:Warcraft III: Reign of Chaos thrall, Quebec various voices, The Dean in Wikipedia:China, IL.) *Wikipedia:Megan Hollingshead (Wikipedia:Rangiku Matsumoto in Bleach, Wikipedia:Nurse Joy and Officer Jenny in Wikipedia:Pokémon and Mai Valentine in Wikipedia:Yu-Gi-Oh!) *Wikipedia:Sterling Holloway (died November 22, 1992, age 87) (The stork in Wikipedia:Dumbo, original voice of Kaa the snake from Wikipedia:The Jungle Book (1967 film), Roquefort from Wikipedia:The Aristocats, The Cheshire Cat from Wikipedia:Alice in Wonderland, original voice of Wikipedia:Winnie the Pooh) *Bob Holt (died August 2, 1985, age 56) (Sneetches and Sylvester McMonkey McBean in Wikipedia:Dr. Seuss on the Loose, Lorax and The Once-ler in The Lorax, Mr. Hoober-Bloob in Wikipedia:The Hoober-Bloob Highway, Homer Zuckerman in Charlotte's Web and Grinch in Wikipedia:The Grinch Grinches the Cat in the Hat, Cop-Tur in Wikipedia:Challenge of the GoBots, The Hulk in The Incredible Hulk, Grape Ape in Wikipedia:The Great Grape Ape Show and Wikipedia:Laff-A-Lympics, The Blue Racer and the Japanese Beetle in Blue Racer, various voices in Wikipedia:Uncle Sam Magoo, Hoot Kloot and Fester in Wikipedia:Hoot Kloot) *Wikipedia:William Hootkins (died October 23, 2005, age 57) (narrator of Wikipedia:Discovery Channel's Wikipedia:Extreme Machines; voice of Wikipedia:Dingodile in Wikipedia:Crash Bandicoot 3: Warped; voice of Maximillian Roivas in Wikipedia:Eternal Darkness: Sanity's Requiem) *Wikipedia:David Hornsby (Fanboy in Wikipedia:Fanboy and Chum Chum, Tyson in Wikipedia:Sanjay and Craig, Joel in Wikipedia:Unspervised) *Wikipedia:Michael Horden (died 2 May, 1995, age 83) (original narrator for Paddington Bear, voice of Badger in The Wind in the Willows and King in Wikipedia:Freddie as F.R.O.7) *Wikipedia:Richard Steven Horvitz (the voice of Wikipedia:Invader Zim, Daggett on Wikipedia:The Angry Beavers and Billy/Billy's Dad in Wikipedia:The Grim Adventures of Billy and Mandy, as well as the voice of Alpha 5 and Alpha 7 on Wikipedia:Power Rangers and Raz in Wikipedia:Psyconauts) *Wikipedia:Phillip Houghton (Brucho and Coredor in Wikipedia:Plasmo, did not voice Brucho in the original pilot episode "Plasmo and the Bookworm") *Wikipedia:Moe Howard (died May 4, 1975, age 77) (Moe in Wikipedia:The New Three Stooges) *Adam Howden (Voice of Anders in Wikipedia:Dragon Age II, Shulk in Wikipedia:Xenoblade Chronicles) *Wikipedia:Kelly Hu (voice of Wikipedia:Stacy Hirano in 2007 series Wikipedia:Phineas and Ferb) *Wikipedia:Bella Hudson (voices from Wikipedia:Pokémon, Wikipedia:Sonic X, and Sonic the Hedgehog games, the voice of Jim and Sheer in Wikipedia:Dinosaur King, Akiza Izinski in Wikipedia:Yu-Gi-Oh! 5D's, and Rai in Wikipedia:Tai Chi Chasers.) *Wikipedia:David Humphrey (Shadow the Hedgehog in the Sonic the Hedgehog games) *Wikipedia:Linda Hunt (One very famous role Linda Hunt is known for, is the role of Gaia and the Wikipedia:Narrator in the God of War series). *Richard Hunt (Scooter, Beaker, Janice, Sweetums, Wayne and many characters for Wikipedia:The Muppet Show, Forgetful Jones, Gladys the Cow, Rockin' Richard and various characters on Wikipedia:Sesame Street, Junior Gorg on Wikipedia:Fraggle Rock, and others) *Wikipedia:Holly Hunter (Helen Parr in Wikipedia:The Incredibles) *Wikipedia:John Hurt (Hazel in Watership Down, Snitter in ''The Plague Dogs'', The Horned King in ''The Black Cauldron'' and Mr. Mole from ''Thumbelina'') *Wikipedia:Earle Hyman (the voice of Panthro on ThunderCats.) I *Eriko Ibe (Minigame announcer in Mario Party, Wikipedia:Mario Party 2 and Wikipedia:Mario Party 3) *Wikipedia:Eric Idle (Wikipedia:Wreck-Gar in Wikipedia:The Transformers: The Movie, Devon in Wikipedia:Quest for Camelot, Dr Vosknocker in Wikipedia:South Park: Bigger, Longer & Uncut, Wikipedia:Merlin in Wikipedia:Shrek the Third, and Spig in Delgo) *Wikipedia:Marty Ingels (Wikipedia:Pac-Man in the (animated series based on the video games of the same name, Autocat in Wikipedia:Cattanooga Cats and Wikipedia:Motormouse and Autocat, The Devil in one episode of Wikipedia:Darkwing Duck and Beegle Beagle in Wikipedia:The Great Grape Ape) *Wikipedia:Scott Innes (Wikipedia:Scooby-Doo and Shaggy in the later Scooby-Doo films and video games and Wikipedia:Scrappy-Doo in the 2002 live-action movie and Wikipedia:Harvey Birdman: Attorney at Law, Prof. Pat Pending in the Wacky Races video game, Argo in Wikipedia:Megas XLR) *Wikipedia:Jason Isaacs (Zhao on Wikipedia:Avatar: The Last Airbender) *Wikipedia:Steve Irwin (died September 4 2006, age 44) (Bad Parent Hunter on Wikipedia:The Fairly OddParents, Trev the Elephant Seal on Wikipedia:Happy Feet) *Wikipedia:Chihiro Ishiguro, a Japanese voice actress. *Wikipedia:Michael Ironside (Sam Fisher in the Wikipedia:Splinter Cell games, Wikipedia:Darkseid on Wikipedia:Superman: The Animated Series) *Wikipedia:George S. Irving (Wikipedia:Heat Miser on Wikipedia:The Year Without a Santa Claus and Wikipedia:A Miser Brothers' Christmas, The Narrator and Tap Tap the Chiseler from Underdog, Running Board from Wikipedia:Go Go Gophers, Geppetto from Wikipedia:Pinocchio's Christmas, The Captain from Wikipedia:Raggedy Ann and Andy) *Wikipedia:Mako Iwamatsu (died July 21 2006, age 72) (Aku on Wikipedia:Samurai Jack, Wikipedia:Iroh on Wikipedia:Avatar: The Last Airbender, Splinter from Wikipedia:TMNT) *Wikipedia:Bret Iwan (the current voice of Wikipedia:Mickey Mouse (2009-current)) J *Wikipedia:Hugh Jackman (Van Helsing in Wikipedia:Van Helsing: The London Assignment, Roddy in Wikipedia:Flushed Away, Wikipedia:The Easter Bunny in Wikipedia:Rise of the Guardians, and Memphis in Wikipedia:Happy Feet) *Wikipedia:Michael Jackson (Space Michael in Wikipedia:Space Channel 5) *Wikipedia:Samuel L. Jackson (Wikipedia:Afro Samurai, Wikipedia:Frozone in Wikipedia:The Incredibles, Wikipedia:Mace Windu in Star Wars: The Clone Wars, and Gin Rummy in ''The Boondocks'') *Wikipedia:Roger L. Jackson (Mojo Jojo in Wikipedia:The Powerpuff Girls, Ghostface in the ''Scream'' film series) *Kenneth W. James (current voice of Bowser since Wikipedia:Super Mario Galaxy) *Wikipedia:Thomas Jane (voice of Wikipedia:The Punisher (2004 video game), Colton White in Wikipedia:Gun (2005 video game), and Wikipedia:Jonah Hex in Wikipedia:DC Showcase: Jonah Hex) *Wikipedia:David Jason (voice of Wikipedia:Dangermouse and Wikipedia:Count Duckula) *Wikipedia:Janyse Jaud (voice of Sarah and Lee Kanker on Wikipedia:Ed, Edd n Eddy, Sophie and Sadie on Wikipedia:Salty's Lighthouse) *Wikipedia:Tony Jay (recognizable voice, such as Wraith on Mighty Ducks: The Animated Series, Frollo in the Disney movie Wikipedia:The Hunchback of Notre Dame, the Elder God in the Wikipedia:Legacy of Kain series, Wikipedia:Megabyte on Wikipedia:ReBoot, Chairface Chippendale on Wikipedia:The Tick, and a narrator for various films) *Wikipedia:Gregory Jbara (Wikipedia:American Dad, Wikipedia:Family Guy, Wikipedia:Higglytown Heroes, Wikipedia:Ripley's Believe It or Not, Wikipedia:Rocket Power, others) *Wikipedia:Emily Jenness (Dawn in Wikipedia:Pokémon series) *Wikipedia:Michael Jeter (Smokey and Steamer in ''The Polar Express'') *Wikipedia:Gary Jewell (Officer Halcroft in Wikipedia:Mona the Vampire, Mr. Moppet in Wikipedia:The Little Lulu Show, Bob in Wikipedia:Bob in a Bottle) *Wikipedia:Jerry Jewell (Wikipedia:Jimmy Kudo from Wikipedia:Case Closed, Wikipedia:Kyo Sohma from Wikipedia:Fruits Basket, Barry the Chopper from Wikipedia:Fullmetal Alchemist) *Wikipedia:Ashley Johnson (Gretchen Grundler in Recess, Terra in Teen Titans, Gwen Tennyson in Wikipedia:Ben 10: Alien Force and all other Ben 10 media) *Bob Johnson (voiced mission briefings on Wikipedia:Mission: Impossible) *Wikipedia:Wes Johnson (Announcer of Wikipedia:America's Most Wanted, Lucien, Sheogorath and others in Wikipedia:The Elder Scrolls IV: Oblivion, Fawkes, Mr. Burke and Scribe Bigsley in Wikipedia:Fallout 3, Additional Voices on Wikipedia:Phineas and Ferb) *Wikipedia:Willow Johnson (Wikipedia:Kikyo in Wikipedia:Inuyasha) *Wikipedia:Angelina Jolie (Lola in Wikipedia:Shark Tale, Master Tigress in Wikipedia:Kung Fu Panda, and Grendel's Mother in Wikipedia:Beowulf (2007 film)) *Wikipedia:Cara Jones (voice of GPS car navigation systems worldwide, in addition to numerous games) *Wikipedia:James Earl Jones (voice of Wikipedia:Darth Vader in the Wikipedia:Star Wars films, Wikipedia:Mufasa in Wikipedia:The Lion King, various television spots such as the Wikipedia:CNN tagline "This is CNN", and others) *Nicky Jones (Chowder) *Rick Jones (Speedy Cervice and Bad Bird in Wikipedia:Samurai Pizza Cats; several characters in Wikipedia:The Raccoons; Choo Choo, Sailor and Uncle Boom in Wikipedia:The Smoggies; Ozzy and Slink in Wikipedia:The Little Flying Bears; Matt in Wikipedia:The Legend of White Fang; Elderbit in Wikipedia:The Littl' Bits; Cricket in Wikipedia:Saban's Adventures of Pinocchio; Boa and Grandpa Tortoise in Animal Crackers; Ralph in Wikipedia:Rotten Ralph; Flap in Wikipedia:Kitty Cats; C.L.Y.D.E. in Wikipedia:C.L.Y.D.E.; Walter in Wikipedia:Walter and Tandoori; Yorky, Rusty and Tooly in Wikipedia:The Big Garage; Kling in Pippi Longstocking; Gregory Woodpecker in Wikipedia:Birdz; Polly Roger and Inka Dinka Doo in Donkey Kong Country; Yum in Rupert; Gregory Gilbert Pyrowski and Mr. Pyrowski in Wikipedia:Fred's Head; Puff Ball, Erebus and Digger in Wikipedia:Toad Patrol; Cyril Baker in Wikipedia:Ripley's Believe It or Not!; Oscar from Wikipedia:Tommy and Oscar; Mauricio the Cat and Bubonic in Wikipedia:Wunschpunsch; Fax and Guy in Wikipedia:Spaced Out; Orinoco in the 1997 series of The Wombles; Fu-Fu in Wikipedia:Sagwa, the Chinese Siamese Cat; Fred in Wikipedia:Fred the Caveman; Curtis and Cereal Bob in Wikipedia:Cosmic Cowboys; Mayor Henry K. Roth in Wikipedia:What's with Andy?, Whip in Wikipedia:Tripping the Rift; Jumphrey and Ogle in Wikipedia:Faireez; Gwizdo and Hector in Wikipedia:Dragon Hunters; Scoop in Wikipedia:My Goldfish is Evil; voices characters in various animated television specials in Wikipedia:Ottawa and Wikipedia:Montreal; also serves as a writer and voice director for many shows including several ones that he has starred in) *Stan Jones (voice of Riff Raff, Wordsworth, and the Milkman in Wikipedia:Heathcliff and the Catillac Cats, Wikipedia:Lex Luthor in Wikipedia:Super Friends, Misfire, Pounce, Scourge, Wikipedia:Weirdwolf, Zarak in The Transformers, Cadbury the Butler in Richie Rich, Wikipedia:Doctor Octopus and Kingpin in ''Spider-Man'', McCallister in Wikipedia:The Pebble and the Penguin) *Wikipedia:Mike Judge (creator and voice of Wikipedia:Beavis and Butt-head and Wikipedia:Hank Hill on Wikipedia:King of the Hill, Gerald Goode on Wikipedia:The Goode Family among others) *Wikipedia:Jules de Jongh (voice of Eve in Wikipedia:LittleBigPlanet 2, voices of Emily, Lady Hatt, Bridget Hatt and other female characters in the American dubbed version of Wikipedia:Thomas & Friends and voice of Faith Connors in Wikipedia:Mirror's Edge and Wikipedia:Mirror's Edge 2). K *Kerri Kane (Rosalina in Wikipedia:Mario Kart 7 and Wikipedia:Mario Kart Arcade GP DX) *Wikipedia:Tom Kane (Darwin the Chimpanzee from Wikipedia:The Wild Thornberrys, Wikipedia:Professor Utonium, Him, and Talking Dog from Wikipedia:The Powerpuff Girls, Monkey Fist from Wikipedia:Kim Possible, Mr. Herriman from Wikipedia:Foster's Home for Imaginary Friends, Wikipedia:Yoda from The Clone Wars, Lorenzo Suave from Wikipedia:The X's, Magneto in Wolverine and the X-Men and Takeo in Wikipedia:Call of Duty: World at War and ''Black Ops'') *Wikipedia:Brittney Karbowski (Yuri Nakamura in Wikipedia:Angel Beats!, Black Star in Soul Eater, Selim Bradley/Pride in Wikipedia:Fullmetal Alchemist: Brotherhood, Yamada in Wikipedia:B Gata H Kei) *Wikipedia:Janice Karman (voice of Theodore (since 1981), Brittany, Jeanette and Eleanor in Wikipedia:Alvin and the Chipmunks) *Wikipedia:Casey Kasem (died June 15th, 2014, age 82) (Shaggy in the Wikipedia:Scooby-Doo franchise, Robin in 1960s/1970s Wikipedia:Batman cartoons, Alexander in Josie and the Pussycats and Wikipedia:Josie and the Pussycats in Outer Space, and Mark in Wikipedia:Battle of The Planets) *Wikipedia:John Kassir (2nd voice of Wikipedia:Buster Bunny on Wikipedia:Tiny Toon Adventures; The Crypt Keeper on Tales from the Crypt Meeko the raccoon from Wikipedia:Pocahontas (1995 film), Snot from Wikipedia:Earthworm Jim) *David Kaufman (Danny Phantom (Daniel Fenton) in Wikipedia:Danny Phantom, Wikipedia:Jimmy Olsen in Wikipedia:Superman: The Animated Series, the Wikipedia:Kid Cuisine's Penguin mascot, and Wikipedia:Ezekiel Zick in Wikipedia:Monster Allergy) *Wikipedia:Janice Kawaye (Jenny "XJ9" Wakeman on Wikipedia:My Life as a Teenage Robot, Ami on Wikipedia:Hi Hi Puffy AmiYumi, Kim & Kam Chin on Wikipedia:Class of 3000, Keiko on Wikipedia:Midnight Patrol: Adventures in the Dream Zone and Gi on Wikipedia:Captain Planet and the Planeteers) *Wikipedia:Dominic Scott Kay (Wilbur in ''Charlotte's Web'' and Buddha in Wikipedia:Air Buddies) *Wikipedia:David Kaye (Megatron in Wikipedia:Beast Wars, Wikipedia:Transformers Armada and Wikipedia:Transformers Cybertron and Optimus Prime in Wikipedia:Transformers Animated, Wikipedia:Sesshomaru in Wikipedia:Inuyasha) Wikipedia:Soun Tendo in Wikipedia:Ranma ½, Bunga Berry in Wikipedia:Coconut Fred's Fruit Salad Island, & Clank in the Ratchet & Clank series) *Wikipedia:Julie Kavner (Wikipedia:Marge Simpson and others on Wikipedia:The Simpsons) *Wikipedia:Josh Keaton (voice of Spiderman in the Wikipedia:Spectacular Spider-man series, Wikipedia:Jack Darby in Wikipedia:Transformers: Prime, & Green Lantern in Wikipedia:Green Lantern: The Animated Series) *Wikipedia:Michael Keaton (voice of Chick Hicks in Cars, and Ken in Wikipedia:Toy Story 3) *Wikipedia:Penelope Keith (Queen Elisa in Wikipedia:Tales of the Tooth Fairies) *Wikipedia:Mikey Kelley (voice of Michelangelo in the 2007 animated film Wikipedia:TMNT, Silver Surfer in Wikipedia:The Super Hero Squad Show, Kamandi in Wikipedia:Batman: The Brave and the Bold) *Wikipedia:Moira Kelly (voice of Wikipedia:Nala in Wikipedia:The Lion King) *Samantha Kelly (Wikipedia:Princess Peach, Toad and others in the Super Mario series.) *Wikipedia:Tom Kenny (voice of , Spyro in Wikipedia:Spyro 2: Ripto's Rage, Wikipedia:Spyro: Year of the Dragon and Wikipedia:Spyro: Enter the Dragonfly, The Ice King in Wikipedia:Adventure Time, Bill Straitman in Wikipedia:Histeria!, Heffer, Mr. Smitty, Peaches and Really Really Big Man in Wikipedia:Rocko's Modern Life, Raimundo Pedrosa, Hannibal Roy Bean, Grand Master Dashi, Vlad and others on Wikipedia:Xiaolin Showdown, Gibson on Wikipedia:Super Robot Monkey Team Hyperforce Go!, Dog and Cliff in Wikipedia:CatDog, Narrator and The Mayor in Wikipedia:The Powerpuff Girls Benjamin Bright in Wikipedia:IGPX, Griff on Wikipedia:Rave Master and many more. He was Starscream in Wikipedia:Transformers Animated) *Wikipedia:Larry Kenney (voice of Wikipedia:Lion-O from Wikipedia:Thundercats, Wikipedia:Sonny the Cuckoo Bird in the Wikipedia:Cocoa Puffs commercials) *Wikipedia:Phil Keoghan (Wikipedia:The Amazing Race video game voiceover, also serves as the host of the American version) *Wikipedia:Carrie Keranen (Mitsuki in Wikipedia:Kappa Mikey, and Mina Simington in Wikipedia:Yu-Gi-Oh! 5D's also known as Evelyn Lanto.) *Wikipedia:Udo Kier (Professor Pericles in Wikipedia:Scooby Doo: Mystery Icorporated, Mr. Toad in Wikipedia:Beware the Batman) *Wikipedia:Val Kilmer (Moses and God in Wikipedia:The Prince of Egypt, Bogardus in Delgo, and Wikipedia:KITT on Knight Rider) *Wikipedia:Rachel King (Claudia Howell in Wikipedia:Li'l Horrors, various voices in Australian commercials and animated series) *Wikipedia:Andrew Kishino (Breakaway in Transformers: Revenge of the Fallen, Ishi Sato in Wikipedia:Bulletstorm, Donnie and Radio DJ in the Saints Row series, Family Game Night Season 4 announcer) *Wikipedia:Terry Klassen (Krillin and Guldo on Wikipedia:Dragon Ball Z, Jingle on Wikipedia:Hamtaro, Hachiemon on Wikipedia:Inuyasha, Claude and Zak on Wikipedia:Salty's Lighthouse, also serves as a voice director) *Wikipedia:Kevin Kline (Captain Phoebus in Disney's The Hunchback of Notre Dame and its sequel, Tulio in Wikipedia:The Road to El Dorado, and Andre in ''The Tale of Despereaux'') *Wikipedia:Michele Knotz (Jessie, May, Misty in Pokémon) *Wikipedia:Harvey Korman (died May 29, 2008, age 81) (voice of Wikipedia:The Great Gazoo on Wikipedia:The Flintstones), Chief Boulder in Wikipedia:The Man Called Flintstone, and the Dictabird in Wikipedia:The Flintstones (1994 live-action film). *Wikipedia:John Kricfalusi (original and modern voice of Ren Höek and Dr. Mr. Horse from Wikipedia:Ren & Stimpy) *Wikipedia:Regina King (Huey and Riley Freeman on The Boondocks) *Wikipedia:Eartha Kitt (Yzma in Disney's Wikipedia:The Emperor's New Groove and spinoffs) *Wikipedia:Ted Knight (died August 26, 1986, age 62) (Wikipedia:Commissioner Gordon on Wikipedia:The Batman/Superman Hour, The Narrator on Wikipedia:Super Friends, and Carter Winston, a character featured on one episode of Wikipedia:Star Trek: The Animated Series) *Wikipedia:Wayne Knight (Wikipedia:Mr. Blik in Wikipedia:Catscratch and Al McWhiggin in Wikipedia:Toy Story 2 among others) *Wikipedia:Don Knotts (died February 24, 2006, age 81) (Gee Willikers in Wikipedia:Pinocchio and the Emperor of the Night, T.W. in Wikipedia:Cats Don't Dance, Turkey Lurkey in Wikipedia:Chicken Little, The Groundskeeper in Wikipedia:Scooby-Doo! Night of 100 Frights (video game), and himself in 2 episodes of Wikipedia:The New Scooby-Doo Movies - episodes Wikipedia:Guess Who's Knott Coming to Dinner? and Wikipedia:The Spooky Fog of Juneberry) *Wikipedia:Johnny Knoxville Leonardo in (''Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles''). *Wikipedia:Mila Kunis (Wikipedia:Meg Griffin on Wikipedia:Family Guy) *Wikipedia:Ashton Kutcher (Elliot on ''Open Season'') *Jonathan Kydd (Arthur in Wikipedia:Hilltop Hospital, narrator and all characters in Bangers and Mash, Vaudville Vince Vermin and several characters in Wikipedia:Round the Bend, Paddington Bear in Wikipedia:The Adventures of Paddington Bear, Barnacle in Wikipedia:Flushed Away, Mudge and Mr. Gallypot in Wikipedia:Bimble's Bucket, all male characters in Wikipedia:Teddy Trucks, Kirk in Wikipedia:Romuald the Reindeer, has lent his voice in several commercials, trailers, documentaries and video games) L *Wikipedia:Don LaFontaine (died September 1, 2008, age 68) (Wikipedia:Movie trailers) Most noted for his signature phrase "In a world..." *Wikipedia:Shia LaBeouf (Cody Maverick on ''Surf's Up'') *Wikipedia:Maurice LaMarche (Chief Quimby from Wikipedia:Inspector Gadget, Egon Spengler from Wikipedia:The Real Ghostbusters and Wikipedia:Extreme Ghostbusters, The Brain from Wikipedia:Animaniacs and Wikipedia:Pinky and the Brain, various characters including Kif Krocker and Calculon on Wikipedia:Futurama) *Wikipedia:Phil LaMarr (John Stewart/Green Lantern on Wikipedia:Justice League Unlimited, Wikipedia:Static Shock, Wikipedia:Samurai Jack, Vamp in Wikipedia:Metal Gear Solid 2, Hermes Conrad on Wikipedia:Futurama, Hector Con Carne in Wikipedia:Grim and Evil, Wilt on Wikipedia:Foster's Home for Imaginary Friends, Ollie Williams and various on Wikipedia:Family Guy and more) *Wikipedia:John de Lancie (Discord in Wikipedia:My Little Pony: Friendship Is Magic) *David L. Lander (Smarty in Wikipedia:Who Framed Roger Rabbit?), Wikipedia:Doc Boy in Wikipedia:A Garfield Christmas and Wikipedia:Milo De Venus in (Wikipedia:Galaxy High School) *Wikipedia:Nathan Lane (Timon from Wikipedia:The Lion King, Wikipedia:The Lion King II: Simba's Pride, and Wikipedia:The Lion King 1½, Snowbell from Wikipedia:Stuart Little and Wikipedia:Stuart Little 2, Spot AKA Scott Leadready II from Teacher's Pet, Preed from Wikipedia:Titan A.E., and Hammegg from Astro Boy) *Wikipedia:Lex Lang (Wikipedia:Metallo from Wikipedia:The Batman, currently Wikipedia:Dr. Neo Cortex of the ''Crash Bandicoot'' series, and others. Also serves as voice director) *Wikipedia:Reuben Langdon (voice of Wikipedia:Dante in Wikipedia:Devil May Cry 3, 4 and its animated series, and Wikipedia:Ken Masters in Wikipedia:Street Fighter IV and Wikipedia:Wreck-It Ralph) *Wikipedia:Angela Lansbury (Mrs. Potts in Beauty and the Beast, Mommy Fortuna in The Last Unicorn, and Maria Feodorovna in Anastasia) *Wikipedia:Larry the Cable Guy (Mater in Cars, Wikipedia:Cars 2, and Wikipedia:Mater's Tall Tales) *Wikipedia:Queen Latifah (voice of Ellie from Wikipedia:Ice Age: The Meltdown, and Wikipedia:Ice Age: Dawn of the Dinosaurs) *Wikipedia:Taylor Lautner (Youngblood on Wikipedia:Danny Phantom) *Wikipedia:Lucy Lawless (Wikipedia:Wonder Woman in Wikipedia:Justice League: The New Frontier, Wikipedia:Xena in Wikipedia:Hercules and Xena – The Animated Movie: The Battle for Mount Olympus, and herself in Wikipedia:The Simpsons - episode Wikipedia:Treehouse of Horror X (Season 11, 1999) *Wikipedia:Carolyn Lawrence (Wikipedia:Sandy Cheeks on Wikipedia:SpongeBob SquarePants, Wikipedia:Cindy Vortex on Wikipedia:Jimmy Neutron, Wikipedia:Orel Puppington on Wikipedia:Moral Orel) *Wikipedia:Doug Lawrence (Plankton and Wikipedia:Larry the Lobster on Wikipedia:SpongeBob SquarePants, Wikipedia:Filbert Turtle on Wikipedia:Rocko's Modern Life) *Wikipedia:Sam Lavagnino (Catbug on Wikipedia:Bravest Warriors) *Wikipedia:Denis Leary (voice of Francis from Wikipedia:A Bug's Life and Diego from Ice Age, Wikipedia:Ice Age: The Meltdown, and Wikipedia:Ice Age: Dawn of the Dinosaurs) *Wikipedia:Amanda Winn Lee (anime voice actress, best known as Wikipedia:Rei Ayanami in Wikipedia:Neon Genesis Evangelion, Rally Vincent in Wikipedia:Gunsmith Cats, Tita Mu Koshigaya in Wikipedia:Plastic Little and others) *Wikipedia:Christopher Lee (King Haggard from Wikipedia:The Last Unicorn, Pastor Galwells in Wikipedia:Tim Burton's Corpse Bride, Lucan D'Lere in Wikipedia:Everquest II, Count Dooku in Star Wars: The Clone Wars and DiZ/Ansem the Wise of Wikipedia:Kingdom Hearts II, Death in the Wikipedia:Discworld series) *Jason Lee (Syndrome in Wikipedia:The Incredibles) *Wikipedia:Mela Lee (Yuki Cross from Wikipedia:Vampire Knight) *Wikipedia:Wendee Lee (anime voice actor; known for voicing Wikipedia:Faye Valentine on Wikipedia:Cowboy Bebop, Haruhi Suzumiya in Wikipedia:The Melancholy of Haruhi Suzumiya, Yoruichi Shihoin in Bleach, and Nel Zelpher in Wikipedia:Star Ocean: Till the End of Time. Also serves as voice director) *Wikipedia:John Leguizamo (Pirate Pig Captain from Wikipedia:Dora the Explorer, Gune from Wikipedia:Titan A.E., and Sid from Ice Age, Wikipedia:Ice Age: The Meltdown, and Wikipedia:Ice Age: Dawn of the Dinosaurs) *Wikipedia:Katie Leigh (Connie Kendall from Wikipedia:Adventures in Odyssey Baby Rowlf in Wikipedia:Jim Henson's Muppet Babies, Sheila the Thief in Wikipedia:Dungeons and Dragons, Honker Muddlefoot in Wikipedia:Darkwing Duck, Sunni Gummi on Wikipedia:Gummi Bears, Alex from Wikipedia:Totally Spies Miss Chatterbox, Miss Daredevil, and Miss Helpful on Wikipedia:The Mr. Men Show, Dumbo on Wikipedia:Dumbo's Circus) *Wikipedia:Julie Lemieux (Funshine on the Wikipedia:Care Bears, Wikipedia:Hunter Steele on Wikipedia:Spider Riders, Louise from Wikipedia:Max & Ruby, Wikipedia:Rupert the Bear on Rupert and Runo on Wikipedia:Bakugan Battle Brawlers) *Wikipedia:Julian Lennon (Toby the Teapot in Wikipedia:The Real Story of I'm a Little Teapot and the title character in the 1993 animated version of David Copperfield) *Wikipedia:Jay Leno (The Crimson Chin and the Nega Chin in Wikipedia:The Fairly Oddparents) *Wikipedia:Zachary Levi (Flynn Rider in Tangled) *Wikipedia:Joseph Gordon-Levitt (Jim Hawkins in '' Treasure Planet) *Wikipedia:Jenifer Lewis (Motown Turtle in Wikipedia:Shark Tale, Flo in ''Cars, and Mama Odie in Wikipedia:The Princess and the Frog) *Ted Lewis (James (episodes 2-8) Tracy Sketchit and Giovanni in Wikipedia:Pokémon, Bakura in ''Yu-Gi-Oh!, King DeDeDe, and Escargoon in ''Wikipedia:Kirby: Right Back at Ya!, Chumley Huffington in Wikipedia:Yu-Gi-Oh! GX, and Jack Atlas in Wikipedia:Yu-Gi-Oh! 5D's.) *Wikipedia:Andrea Libman (Emmy from Wikipedia:Dragon Tales, Lemony from Wikipedia:Yakkity Yak, Claude from Wikipedia:Salty's Lighthouse, later voice of Wikipedia:Madeline, LaBrea from Wikipedia:Dino Babies and Pinkie Pie and Fluttershy in Wikipedia:My Little Pony: Friendship is Magic) *Wikipedia:Jason Liebrecht (Alfons Hiedrich in Wikipedia:Fullmetal Alchemist: Conqueror of Shamballa, Train Heartnet of Black Cat, Syaoran of Wikipedia:Tsubasa: Reservoir Chronicle) *Wikipedia:Rachael Lillis (Misty, Jessie, and Wikipedia:Jigglypuff in Wikipedia:Pokémon) *Wikipedia:Jaclyn Linetsky (died 8 September 2003, age 17) (Meg from Wikipedia:Mega Babies, Lori Mackney from Wikipedia:What's with Andy? (season 2), Bitzi from Wikipedia:Daft Planet, Kit from Wikipedia:Kit and Kaboodle, Yukari from Wikipedia:Tommy and Oscar, Ricardo and Yuko from Wikipedia:Evolution Worlds, Shei-Hu from Wikipedia:Sagwa, the Chinese Siamese Cat) *Wikipedia:Peter Linz (Walter in The Muppets and its sequel) *Wikipedia:Karl Littardi (The Gardener, Wikipedia:Sir - The Gardener, and Smudge in Wikipedia:Smudge and the Blenheim) *Wikipedia:Lucy Liu (Princess Mei in Wikipedia:Mulan II, Master Viper in Wikipedia:Kung Fu Panda and its TV series, and Silvermist in ''Tinker Bell'') *Wikipedia:Christopher Lloyd (Wikipedia:Rasputin from Anastasia, the nefarious Hacker on Wikipedia:Cyberchase) *Wikipedia:Justin Long (Dwayne from Wikipedia:Hair High, Senn from Wikipedia:Battle for Terra, Alvin from Wikipedia:Alvin and the Chipmunks and Wikipedia:Alvin and the Chipmunks: The Squeakquel, '' Humphrey from Wikipedia:Alpha and Omega (film), and Lem from ''Wikipedia:Planet 51) *Wikipedia:Andrew Love (Raoh in Wikipedia:Legends of the Dark King, Akio Furukawa in Wikipedia:Clannad and Adam Blade in Wikipedia:Needless) *Wikipedia:Jon Lovitz (various characters on Wikipedia:The Simpsons, including Jay Sherman and Artie Ziff) *Wikipedia:Arthur Lowe (died April 15 1982, age 66) (original narrator and voices for Wikipedia:Mr. Men) *Wikipedia:George Lowe (Wikipedia:Space Ghost from Wikipedia:Space Ghost Coast to Coast and Brak's Dad from Wikipedia:The Brak Show) *Wikipedia:Yuri Lowenthal (Wikipedia:Sasuke Uchiha in Wikipedia:Naruto, Wikipedia:Superboy in Legion of Superheroes, Wikipedia:Suzaku Kururugi in Wikipedia:Code Geass: Lelouch of the Rebellion, Ben Tennyson in Wikipedia:Ben 10: Alien Force and Wikipedia:Ben 10: Ultimate Alien, Yosuke Hanamura from Wikipedia:Persona 4, Jinno of Wikipedia:Afro Samurai, Rallen of Wikipedia:Spectrobes (Webisodes) and Wikipedia:Spectrobes: Origins, Lok Lambert in Wikipedia:Huntik: Secrets & Seekers and Cecil Harvey in Wikipedia:Final Fantasy IV DS and Wikipedia:Dissidia 012 Final Fantasy) *Wikipedia:Keye Luke (died January 12 1991, age 86) (Wikipedia:Charlie Chan in Wikipedia:The Amazing Chan and the Chan Clan, original voice of Brak in Wikipedia:Space Ghost, Zoltar in Wikipedia:Battle of the Planets, and his lines were dubbed in for Wikipedia:Kien Shih, who played the role of Mr. Han in the 1973 film, Wikipedia:Enter the Dragon) *Wikipedia:Carl Lumbly (J'onn J'onzz/Martian Manhunter on Justice League, Wikipedia:Justice League Unlimited and Wikipedia:Static Shock) *Wikipedia:Will Lyman (Documentaries, TV commercials, screen actor; most noted for work on PBS's ''Frontline'', Wikipedia:Discovery Channel's The Ultimate Guide, Wikipedia:BMW commercials) *Wikipedia:David Lynch (All characters in his animated short series Wikipedia:Dumbland) *Wikipedia:Paul Lynde (died January 10 1982, age 55) (Mildew Wolf from Wikipedia:The Cattanooga Cats and Wikipedia:Laff-a-Lympics, The Hooded Claw from Wikipedia:The Perils of Penelope Pitstop, Templeton from Charlotte's Web) M *Wikipedia:Bernie Mac (Died August 9, 2008, age 50) (Uncle Jay in Wikipedia:Sid the Science Kid, Mack in the Wikipedia:King of the Hill episode "Racist Dawg", and Zuba in Wikipedia:Madagascar: Escape 2 Africa) *Wikipedia:Malcolm MacDowell (President John Henry Eden in Wikipedia:Fallout 3, Wikipedia:Daedalus in Wikipedia:God of War III and a number of other videogame characters, Wikipedia:Metallo in Wikipedia:Superman: The Animated Series) *Wikipedia:Rachael MacFarlane (sister of Seth MacFarlane and voice of Hayley Smith on Wikipedia:American Dad, Mindy/Eris on Wikipedia:The Grim Adventures of Billy and Mandy, Numbuh 362 in Wikipedia:Codename: Kids Next Door and Various Characters on Wikipedia:Family Guy) *Wikipedia:Seth MacFarlane (Creator, Wikipedia:Peter Griffin, Wikipedia:Stewie Griffin, Wikipedia:Brian Griffin, Wikipedia:Glen Quagmire, Tom Tucker and others on Wikipedia:Family Guy, Creator, Stan Smith and Roger on Wikipedia:American Dad, Wikipedia:Tim the Bear and other voices on Wikipedia:The Cleveland Show and I.S.R.A.E.L (Intelligent Smart Robot Animation Eraser Lady) on Wikipedia:The Drawn Together Movie: The Movie!) *Wikipedia:Steve Mackall (Wikipedia:Marsupilami) *Wikipedia:Patrick Macnee (Wikipedia:Imperious Leader in Battlestar Galactica) *Wikipedia:Tress MacNeille (various characters from Wikipedia:The Simpsons, Wikipedia:Tiny Toon Adventures, Wikipedia:Animaniacs, Wikipedia:Histeria!, Wikipedia:Futurama, Wikipedia:Ed, Edd n Eddy, Wikipedia:Daisy Duck in some appearances, Wikipedia:anime dubs, second voice of Shenzi from Wikipedia:The Lion King, the current voice of Wikipedia:Betty Boop (1998–present) etc.) *Pablo Magaz (Minigame announcer in the Spanish version of Wikipedia:Mario Party 9 and Wikipedia:Mario Party: Island Tour) *Wikipedia:John Mahoney (Whitmore in Wikipedia:Atlantis: The Lost Empire, General Rogard in Wikipedia:The Iron Giant, Papi in Wikipedia:Kronk's New Groove, and Dr. Robert Terwilliger Sr. in Wikipedia:The Simpsons episode "Wikipedia:Funeral for a Fiend") *Wikipedia:Matt Maiellaro (Err the Mooninite, Cybernetic Ghost of Christmas Past from the Future in Wikipedia:Aqua Teen Hunger Force) *Wikipedia:Dave Mallow (various characters in over 100 anime) *Wikipedia:Howie Mandel (Animal, Wikipedia:Bunsen Honeydew, and Skeeter in Wikipedia:Muppet Babies, Gizmo in Wikipedia:Gremlins and Wikipedia:Gremlins 2: The New Batch, Bobby in Wikipedia:Bobby's World, and himself in Deal or No Deal and its video game) *Wikipedia:Dex Manley (Lubba in Wikipedia:Super Mario Galaxy 2, Wikipedia:Falco Lombardi and Wikipedia:Peppy Hare in Wikipedia:Super Smash Bros. Brawl, current voice of Wikipedia:Lakitu since Wikipedia:Mario Superstar Baseball) *Wikipedia:Danny Mann (Hector and the Fish Market Proprietor in Wikipedia:Heathcliff and the Catillac Cats, Gorgeous in Wikipedia:Space Goofs, Chester in Wikipedia:Camp Candy, J. Gander Hooter in Wikipedia:Darkwing Duck, the Creep in Wikipedia:Galaxy High, Punkster and Putter in Popples, Ferdinand in Babe and Wikipedia:Babe: Pig in the City, Icarus the squirrel in Wikipedia:Little Nemo: Adventures in Slumberland, Kaltag in Wikipedia:Balto, Percy in Pocahontas, Mozo in Thumbelina, Sir Rigatoni and LacMac in Wikipedia:Rayman: The Animated Series, Ninja Cat in Wikipedia:Cats & Dogs, Ebenezer Von Clutch in Wikipedia:Crash Tag Team Racing, Robo Dog and Spy Car in Wikipedia:Looney Tunes: Back in Action, Construction Worker Steve in Up, Serge in Open Season, Dino and Zoo Penguin in Wikipedia:Happy Feet) *Wikipedia:Jamie Marchi (The title role in Wikipedia:Witchblade, Liz Thompson in Soul Eater, Rinslet Walker in Black Cat, and Uzume in Wikipedia:Sekirei, Panty Anarchy from Wikipedia:Panty and Stocking with Garterbelt) *Wikipedia:Cheech Marin (Tito in Wikipedia:Oliver & Company, Banzai the hyena in Wikipedia:The Lion King, Ramone in Cars, Stump in Wikipedia:FernGully: The Last Rainforest, Manuel the rat in Wikipedia:Beverly Hills Chihuahua, and Hare in Tales from Earthsea) *Wikipedia:Sam Marin (Benson, Pops, and Muscle Man on Wikipedia:Regular Show) *Wikipedia:Kenneth Mars (died February 12 2011, age 75) (King Triton in Disney's The Little Mermaid and Wikipedia:Square Enix's Wikipedia:Kingdom Hearts, and as Grandpa in the Wikipedia:Land Before Time movies from the second film onward) *Wikipedia:Jason Marsden (Tino on Wikipedia:The Weekenders, Haku in the dub of Wikipedia:Spirited Away, Danger Duck on Wikipedia:Loonatics Unleashed, Gear on Wikipedia:Static Shock, Red Star and Billy Numerous on''Teen Titans'' and Chase Young on Wikipedia:Xiaolin Showdown among others) *Jeff Marsh (Wikipedia:Major Monogram in Wikipedia:Phineas & Ferb, also serves as one of the creators of the show) *Lee Marshall Current voice of Wikipedia:Tony the Tiger *Wikipedia:Vincent Martella (Phineas in Wikipedia:Phineas and Ferb and Hope in Wikipedia:Final Fantasy XIII's English version) *Wikipedia:Ivo Martijn (movie trailers, commercials, television shows and corporate videos in the Wikipedia:Netherlands) *Gary Martin (Zordrak from Wikipedia:The Dreamstone, The Epideme Virus from Wikipedia:Red Dwarf, Jakamoko from Wikipedia:Yoko! Jakamoko! Toto!, Pie Face from Dennis and Gnasher) *Wikipedia:Charles Martinet (Wikipedia:Mario, Wikipedia:Luigi, Wikipedia:Wario, Wikipedia:Waluigi and others in the Mario franchise, Orvus in Wikipedia:Ratchet & Clank Future: A Crack in Time, Paarthurnax in Wikipedia:The Elder Scrolls V: Skyrim, Narrator of Wikipedia:Bit.Trip Presents Runner2: Future Legend of Rhythm Alien) *Wikipedia:Tim Matheson (''Jonny Quest'', Jace from Wikipedia:Space Ghost and Dino Boy, Young Samson and other 1960s characters as "Tim Mathieson") *Erin Mathews (Voice of Coop in Wikipedia:Kid vs. Kat, Benjamin in Wikipedia:Geronimo Stilton) *Wikipedia:Rica Matsumoto (Wikipedia:Ash Ketchum in the Japanese version of Pokémon, announcer in the Japanese version of Wikipedia:Mario Kart Arcade GP DX) *Wikipedia:Rick May (Peppy Hare and Andross in Wikipedia:Star Fox 64, Soldier in Wikipedia:Team Fortress 2) *Wikipedia:Joey Mazzarino (Various Wikipedia:muppets on Wikipedia:Sesame Street) *Jimmy MacDonald (Wikipedia:Mickey Mouse (1947–1977)) *Wikipedia:Norm MacDonald (death on "Wikipedia:Family Guy", Norm the Genie in Wikipedia:The Fairly Oddparents, Lucky in the Wikipedia:Dr. Dolittle films, Fang in Wikipedia:Vampire Dog) *Wikipedia:Abbey McBride (Ling-Ling from Wikipedia:Drawn Together) *Wikipedia:James McCaffrey (The titular character from the ''Max Payne'' series) *Wikipedia:Chuck McCann (Leatherneck on G.I. Joe: A Real American Hero, The Thing on Wikipedia:The Fantastic Four, and Duckworth on Wikipedia:Ducktales) *Wikipedia:Jesse McCartney (Roxas from Wikipedia:Kingdom Hearts II, Theodore from Alvin and the Chipmunks, Jojo from Horton Hears a Who, Terrence from Wikipedia:Tinker Bell (film), and Ventus in Wikipedia:Kingdom Hearts: Birth by Sleep.) *Wikipedia:Scott McCord (Owen and Trent in the Wikipedia:Total Drama series) *Wikipedia:Kevin McDonald (Almighty Tallest Purple on Wikipedia:Invader ZIM, Waffle on Wikipedia:Catscratch, Wikipedia:Agent Pleakley on Wikipedia:Lilo & Stitch and its spin-offs) *Wikipedia:Neal McDonough (Wikipedia:Oliver Queen/Wikipedia:Green Arrow in Wikipedia:DC Showcase: Green Arrow and Barry Allen/Wikipedia:The Flash in Wikipedia:Injustice: Gods Among Us) *Wikipedia:Alexandra McDougall (children's book narrator who has worked for Wikipedia:HarperCollins and Wikipedia:Scholastic Corporation) *Wikipedia:Mary Elizabeth McGlynn (Anime voice actress, most known for her role as Kusanagi Motoko from Wikipedia:Ghost in the Shell: Stand Alone Complex. Also serves as voice director) *Terry McGovern (Wikipedia:Launchpad McQuack from Wikipedia:Ducktales and Wikipedia:Darkwing Duck, Joeline in Wikipedia:Kissyfur) *Tom McGrath (Skipper in all Madagascar franchise appearances) *Wikipedia:Ewan McGregor (The narrator of ''Faster'', Rodney Copperbottom in ''Robots'', Valiant in ''Valiant'', and Chris in Wikipedia:Jackboots on Whitehall) *Wikipedia:Matt McKenzie (Known as doing the voice of Auron in Wikipedia:Final Fantasy X and Wikipedia:Final Fantasy X-2 along with Wikipedia:Kingdom Hearts II) *Wikipedia:Scott McNeil (Multiple characters on series such as Wikipedia:Beast Wars, Wikipedia:Dragon Ball Z, Koga in Wikipedia:InuYasha, Zorran and Zug in Wikipedia:Salty's Lighthouse, Wikipedia:Gundam Wing, Dr. Wily in Mega Man, Hohenheim of Light in Wikipedia:Fullmetal Alchemist, among others including Voltar in Wikipedia:League of Super Evil and Shiki in Wikipedia:One Piece: Strong World) *Wikipedia:Howard McNear possibly best known for his TV role of Floyd the barber on the Wikipedia:Andy Griffith Show, was a radio powerhouse. Doc on Gunsmoke and numerous bad guys on west coast produced dramas. *Wikipedia:Ian McShane (Captain Hook in Wikipedia:Shrek 2 and Wikipedia:Shrek the Third, Ragnar Sturlusson in Wikipedia:The Golden Compass (film), Tai Lung in Wikipedia:Kung Fu Panda, and Mr. Bobinski in ''Coraline'') *Michael McShane (Marlon and Caractus P. Doom in Wikipedia:Avenger Penguins, Tuck and Rool in Wikipedia:A Bug's Life, Charles from Wikipedia:Castle in the Sky, The Revolting Slob from Wikipedia:Crashbox, Cid from Wikipedia:Final Fantasy X and Wikipedia:Final Fantasy X-2, Rumpelstiltskin from Wikipedia:Happily N'Ever After, Jim Bidderman from Wikipedia:Holly Hobbie and Friends: Christmas Wishes, Assad from Wikipedia:Kaena: The Prophecy, Hymo from Wikipedia:Thru the Moebius Strip, Hands from Wikipedia:Treasure Planet, and Left Hand from Wikipedia:Vampire Hunter D: Bloodlust) *Wikipedia:Graham McTavish (Sebastian Shaw from ''Wolverine and the X-Men'') *Wikipedia:Carey Means (Frylock in Wikipedia:Aqua Teen Hunger Force) *Wikipedia:Allan Melvin (Wikipedia:Magilla Gorilla and Wikipedia:Bluto) *Wikipedia:Scott Menville (Ma-Ti on Wikipedia:Captain Planet and the Planeteers, Robin on Teen Titans, Lloyd Irving in Wikipedia:Tales of Symphonia, Kevin French in Wikipedia:Mission Hill, Red Herring on Wikipedia:A Pup Named Scooby-Doo, Chip on The Little Engine That Could) *Wikipedia:Jack Mercer (Wikipedia:Popeye, Wikipedia:J. Wellington Wimpy, Wikipedia:Felix the Cat) *Paul Mercier (He is best known for voicing Wikipedia:Leon S. Kennedy in Wikipedia:Resident Evil 4). *Wikipedia:Andy Merrill (Oglethorpe the Plutonian in Wikipedia:Aqua Teen Hunger Force) *Wikipedia:Don Messick (died October 24 1997) (age 71) (Wikipedia:Scooby Doo and Wikipedia:Scrappy-Doo, Astro from Wikipedia:The Jetsons, Wikipedia:Boo-Boo Bear and Wikipedia:Ranger John Francis Smith from Wikipedia:Yogi Bear, Wikipedia:Papa Smurf, Wikipedia:Dr. Benton Quest, Wikipedia:Hamton J. Pig from Wikipedia:Tiny Toon Adventures, Wikipedia:Muttley, Ratchet in The Transformers and more) *Wikipedia:Vic Mignogna (anime voice actor who played Wikipedia:Broly on Wikipedia:Dragonball Z, Edward Elric on Wikipedia:Fullmetal Alchemist, Phantom Dark of Wikipedia:D.N.Angel, Tamaki of Wikipedia:Ouran High School Host Club, Wikipedia:Fay D. Flourite of Wikipedia:Tsubasa: Reservoir Chronicle, and Ikkaku Madarame of Bleach) *Christopher Robin Miller (English voice actor for Professor Layton in the Wikipedia:Professor Layton franchise) *Wikipedia:Lara Jill Miller (Wikipedia:Kari Kamiya on seasons 1 and 2 of Wikipedia:Digimon, the titluar character in Wikipedia:The Life and Times of Juniper Lee, a young Clifford in Wikipedia:Clifford's Puppy Days and others) *Wikipedia:Candi Milo (New voice of Dexter from Wikipedia:Dexter's Laboratory since 2001, Maya Santos of Wikipedia:Maya & Miguel, Astro and Kennedy in the English dub of the 2003 Astro Boy cartoon, Coco and Madame Foster of Wikipedia:Foster's Home for Imaginary Friends, Irma of W.I.T.C.H., Zadavia on Wikipedia:Loonatics Unleashed) *Wikipedia:Lani Minella (Current voice of Wikipedia:Larry Koopa, Wikipedia:Lemmy Koopa, Wikipedia:Morton Koopa Jr. and Wikipedia:Wendy O. Koopa since Wikipedia:New Super Mario Bros. Wii, Boom Boom and Pom Pom from Wikipedia:Super Mario 3D Land and Wikipedia:Super Mario 3D World, Wikipedia:Bejeweled Twist announcer (Xbox 360 version), current voice of Ivy since Wikipedia:Soulcalibur III, Wikipedia:Rouge the Bat from the Sonic the Hedgehog series (2001-2005), Pit and Lucas in Wikipedia:Super Smash Bros. Brawl) *Jeff Minnerly (Minigame announcer in Wikipedia:Mario Party 9 and Wikipedia:Mario Party: Island Tour) *Jan "Madge" Minor - (d) before Palmolive's Madge a long career in Radio; Perry Mason, Wikipedia:Casey Crime Photographer and Wikipedia:Boston Blackie *Wikipedia:Christopher Mintz-Plasse (Fishlegs Ingerman in Wikipedia:How to Train Your Dragon) *Wikipedia:Kel Mitchell (T-Bone in Clifford the Big Red Dog) *Wikipedia:Regan Mizrahi (Boots in Wikipedia:Dora the Explorer), as well as voiceover work in the movie "Ice Age: Dawn of the Dinosaurs" and dozens of video, wii, computer games and toys, e cards, television and radio commercials.) *Wikipedia:Richard Moll (Abomination from Wikipedia:The Incredible Hulk TV series, Wikipedia:Two-Face in Wikipedia:Batman: The Animated Series) *Wikipedia:Dudley Moore (died March 27 2002) (age 66) (Oscar in Wikipedia:Oscar's Orchestra) *Wikipedia:Mandy Moore (Girl Bear Cub in Wikipedia:Dr. Dolittle 2, Aerith Gainsborough in Wikipedia:Kingdom Hearts, Sandy in Wikipedia:Racing Stripes, Nita in Wikipedia:Brother Bear 2, and Rapunzel in Wikipedia:Tangled) *Robyn Moore (Dot in the later ''Dot'' movies, Blinky and all female characters in Blinky Bill, all female characters in several Wikipedia:Yoram Gross animated series such as Tabaluga and Skippy: The Adventures in Bush Town) *Wikipedia:Tracey Moore (Princess Toadstool in Wikipedia:The Adventures of Super Mario Bros. 3 and Super Mario World, Serena in Sailor Moon (Episodes 1-11, 15, 21)) *Wikipedia:Mark Moraghan (current narrator for Wikipedia:Thomas and Friends) *Wikipedia:Rick Moranis (The Toy Taker and Mr. Cuddles the Teddy Bear in Wikipedia:Rudolph the Red-Nosed Reindeer and the Island of Misfit Toys, Rutt in Wikipedia:Brother Bear and Wikipedia:Brother Bear 2) *Agnes Morehead (d) - (First lady of Suspense, the Goose in Charlotte's Web) *Heather Morris (Heather in the Wikipedia:Silent Hill series of video games) *Wikipedia:Howard Morris (Wikipedia:Beetle Bailey and General Halftrack on Wikipedia:Beetle Bailey, Jughead and Pops, from Wikipedia:The Archie Show, the very first voice of Wikipedia:Atom Ant, Mr. Peebles and Mush Mouse in Wikipedia:The Magilla Gorilla Show, Wikipedia:Wade Duck in Wikipedia:Garfield and Friends, Phelm in Wikipedia:Cow and Chicken, Wikipedia:Gerald McBoing Boing) *Wikipedia:Don Morrow (Wikipedia:Shell Answer Man, Wikipedia:Ford Trucks) *Wikipedia:Kirby Morrow (Miroku in Wikipedia:Inuyasha, Wikipedia:Trowa Barton in Wikipedia:Gundam Wing, Zorran and Zug in Wikipedia:Salty's Lighthouse, Van in Wikipedia:Escaflowne, Michaelangelo in Wikipedia:Ninja Turtles: The Next Mutation, Redline in Wikipedia:NASCAR Racers) *Wikipedia:Jeff Moss (Big Jeffy and various characters in Wikipedia:Sesame Street) *Patrick Mugalu (Minigame announcer in the French version of Wikipedia:Mario Party 9 and Wikipedia:Mario Party: Island Tour) *Wikipedia:Annie Mumolo (Jimmy and Natalie on Ape Escape, Kylie on Wikipedia:Maya & Miguel, Bill on Curious George, Ben on Wikipedia:Ben & Izzy) *Colin Murdock (Junko in Wikipedia:Storm Hawks, Vertex and Macro in Wikipedia:RollBots, and Red Menace in Wikipedia:League of Super Evil.) *Wikipedia:Bill Mumy (Ralph Waldo Picklechips on Wikipedia:Bravest Warriors) *Wikipedia:Brittany Murphy (died December 20 2009, age 32) (Nelly in Wikipedia:Good Boy!, Gloria in Wikipedia:Happy Feet, Colleen in Wikipedia:Futurama: The Beast with a Billion Backs, Tank the 8th grader in Wikipedia:Pepper Ann, and Luanne Platter, young Joseph Gribble, and various other characters in Wikipedia:King of the Hill) *Wikipedia:Eddie Murphy (Wikipedia:Mushu in Wikipedia:Mulan, Wikipedia:Donkey in the Wikipedia:Shrek films) *Kevin Murphy (Wikipedia:Tom Servo on Wikipedia:Mystery Science Theater 3000) *Larry Murphy (Teddy on Wikipedia:Bob's Burgers, Assy Mcgee on Wikipedia:Assy Mcgee) *Wikipedia:Brian Doyle-Murray (The Flying Dutchman on Wikipedia:SpongeBob SquarePants, Coach Gills on Wikipedia:My Gym Partner's a Monkey, Captain K'Nuckles on Wikipedia:The Marvelous Misadventures of Flapjack, Chauncey Pesky on Wikipedia:The Buzz on Maggie) *Wikipedia:Lorenzo Music (died August 4 2001, age 64) (Wikipedia:Garfield, Wikipedia:Peter Venkman on Wikipedia:The Real Ghostbusters seasons 1-3, and Carlton, the never-seen doorman on the live-action TV sitcom Wikipedia:Rhoda) *Wikipedia:Bill Murray as the voice of Wikipedia:Peter Venkman in 2009's Wikipedia:Ghostbusters: The Video Game, Title character in the Wikipedia:Garfield movies *Joe Murray (the creator of Wikipedia:Rocko's Modern Life and Wikipedia:Camp Lazlo, Ralph Bighead on Wikipedia:Rocko's Modern Life) *Wikipedia:Mitchel Musso (the voice of Jeremy Johnson on Wikipedia:Phineas & Ferb) *Wikipedia:Deanna Mustard (Current voice of Princess Daisy and Baby Daisy, White Mage in Wikipedia:Mario Sports Mix) *Mike Myers as the voice of Wikipedia:Shrek in the eponymous animated series. *Wikipedia:Bill Melendez (Wikipedia:Snoopy and Woodstock in various Wikipedia:Peanuts Wikipedia:telefilms and theatrical films) N *Wikipedia:Ming-Na (Disney's Wikipedia:Mulan, Wikipedia:Aki Ross in Wikipedia:Final Fantasy: The Spirits Within, and Detective Wikipedia:Ellen Yin in The Batman) *Wikipedia:Stephanie Nadolny (Kid Goku, Kid Gohan and other characters in the Wikipedia:Dragon Ball franchise) *Wikipedia:Jordan Nagai (Russell in Disney/Pixar's Up, Charlie in The Simpsons: O Brother, Where Bart Thou?) *Charles Napier (Zed on Wikipedia:Men in Black: The Series, Various Roles on Wikipedia:The Simpsons, Sheriff on Wikipedia:Squidbillies) *Wikipedia:Clarence Nash (the original voice of Wikipedia:Donald Duck) *Wikipedia:Simon Nash (Ten Cents on TUGS) *Wikipedia:Sarah Natochenny (Ash in Wikipedia:Pokémon, Stephanie in Wikipedia:Yu-Gi-Oh! 5D's, Ming in Wikipedia:Rupert Bear, Alicia in Wikipedia:Bullet Witch) *Wikipedia:Mike Nawrocki (Larry the Cucumber, Jerry Gourd, Peach, Scallion #2, Jean-Claude Pea, Li'l Pea from Wikipedia:VeggieTales) *Wikipedia:Craig T. Nelson (Bob Parr in Wikipedia:The Incredibles) *Wikipedia:Jerry Nelson (Robin the Frog, Floyd, Crazy Harry, Camilla the Chicken, Pops and many characters of Wikipedia:The Muppet Show, Count von Count, Mr. Johnson, Herry Monster, Sherlock Hemlock, Little Jerry, Herbert Birdsfoot, Farley, the Amazing Mumford and many characters of Wikipedia:Sesame Street, Gobo for Wikipedia:Fraggle Rock, and other Muppet series) *Wikipedia:Noah Nelson (voice of Tohru from Wikipedia:Jackie Chan Adventures, Blackout from Wikipedia:Transformers: The Game and Kee-Oth from Wikipedia:Adventure Time) *Wikipedia:Bebe Neuwirth (Annabelle in Wikipedia:All Dogs Go to Heaven 2 and Wikipedia:All Dogs Go to Heaven: The Series) *Wikipedia:George Newbern (Clark Kent/Superman in Justice League, Wikipedia:Justice League Unlimited, and Wikipedia:Injustice: Gods Among Us, Sephiroth on Wikipedia:Final Fantasy VII Advent Children) *Wikipedia:Todd Newton (Commentator of Wikipedia:Hasbro Family Game Night 4: The Game Show, also serves as the host of The Hub's Family Game Night) *Wikipedia:Paul Nicholas (Original narrator and voices of all characters in Spot. He also voices Sam in the first two television specials) *Wikipedia:Leonard Nimoy (Wikipedia:Spock in Wikipedia:Star Trek: The Animated Series, Mr. Moundshroud in Wikipedia:The Halloween Tree, Wikipedia:Galvatron in Wikipedia:The Transformers: The Movie, Dr. Jekyll/Mr. Hyde in Wikipedia:The Pagemaster, King Kashekim Nedakh in Wikipedia:Atlantis: The Lost Empire, Master Xehanort in Wikipedia:Kingdom Hearts Birth by Sleep) *Wikipedia:Daran Norris (Vincent Volaju in Wikipedia:Cowboy Bebop: The Movie, Cosmo, Wikipedia:Jorgen von Strangle and Timmy's Dad from Wikipedia:The Fairly OddParents, Mercurymon in Wikipedia:Digimon Frontier's English dub, Spottswoode in Wikipedia:Team America: World Police, The Chief on Wikipedia:T.U.F.F. Puppy) *Wikipedia:Noelle North (Princess Calla and Cubbi Gummi in Wikipedia:Disney's Adventures of the Gummi Bears) *Wikipedia:Nolan North (Nathan Drake in the Wikipedia:Uncharted series) *Wikipedia:Ted Nugent (Himself on "Wikipedia:The Simpsons January 8, 2012 episode entitled 'Politically Inept'; other children's cartoons) O *Tom O'Connor (known as Tommy)\ Radio commercials, narration, documentaries) *Wikipedia:Steve Oedekerk (Re-dubbed character voices in Wikipedia:Kung Pow: Enter the Fist) *Wikipedia:Gary Oldman (Sir Ruber in Wikipedia:Quest for Camelot, Sgt. Jack Barnes in Wikipedia:Medal of Honor: Allied Assault Spearhead, Rasputin "Rocky" Kuznetskov and Agent Masterson in Wikipedia:True Crime: Streets of LA, Ignitus in Wikipedia:The Legend of Spyro, Sgt. Reznov in Wikipedia:Call of Duty: World at War, General Grawl in Wikipedia:Planet 51, and Bob Cratchit, Jacob Marley, and Tiny Tim in ''A Christmas Carol'') *Wikipedia:Peter Oldring (Ezekiel, Tyler and Cody in Wikipedia:Total Drama, Rabbit in Wikipedia:My Friend Rabbit and Conor Martin on Wikipedia:Glenn Martin, DDS) *Wikipedia:Olivia Olson (Vanessa on Wikipedia:Phineas and Ferb, Marceline on Wikipedia:Adventure Time) *Wikipedia:Laurie O'Brien (Piggy on Wikipedia:Muppet Babies) *Wikipedia:Liam O'Brien *Wikipedia:Jerry O'Connell (Voice of Captain Marvel in Wikipedia:Justice League Unlimited, & Wikipedia:Superman/Shazam!: The Return of Black Adam) *Wikipedia:Charlie O'Donnell (Original announcer of Wheel of Fortune, Announcer of Monopoly and Wikipedia:The Big Spin) *Wikipedia:Robert O'Gorman (Voice of Seigram from Wikipedia:Slayers Next) *Wikipedia:Makiko Omoto (Voice of Kirby on Wikipedia:Kirby: Right Back At Ya!) *Wikipedia:Alan Oppenheimer (numerous characters in Wikipedia:The NeverEnding Story, Wikipedia:Mighty Mouse, and Wikipedia:He-Man) *Wikipedia:Lisa Ortiz (Daisy and many female characters in Wikipedia:Pokémon, Wikipedia:Lina Inverse from Wikipedia:Slayers, and Wikipedia:Amy Rose from Wikipedia:Sonic X and the Sonic the Hedgehog games.) *Wikipedia:Colleen O'Shaughnessey (Wikipedia:Sora Takenouchi in Wikipedia:Digimon seasons 1 and 2, Jazz Fenton in Wikipedia:Danny Phantom,Pakota in Slayers:REVOLUTION, and Wasp in Wikipedia:The Avengers: Earth's Mightiest Heroes) *Wikipedia:Haley Joel Osment (Sora on the Wikipedia:Kingdom Hearts game series, Takeshi Jin on Wikipedia:IGPX) *Wikipedia:Emily Osment (Kendall on Wikipedia:Kick Buttowski) *Wikipedia:Ikue Otani (Wikipedia:Pikachu and Pichu on the Pokémon anime and the Wikipedia:Super Smash Bros. series of games, Candy in Wikipedia:Smile PreCure!) *Wikipedia:Stephen Ouimette (Pompadour from Babar, Beetlejuice from Beetlejuice, The Ferocious Beast from Wikipedia:Maggie and the Ferocious Beast, Prince Charming (Chuck) from Wikipedia:Tales from the Cryptkeeper, Baron Rotweiler, Mad Dog, and Mayor Kickbark from Wikipedia:Dog City, Angel / Warren Worthington III, Bender, and Cameron Hodge from X-Men, additional voices in Wikipedia:ALF: The Animated Series and Wikipedia:AlfTales) *Michael Overby (radio commercial voiceover personality, numerous characters) *Wikipedia:Gary Owens (legendary radio personality and announcer, also voiced Wikipedia:Roger Ramjet, Wikipedia:Space Ghost, Wikipedia:Powdered Toast Man in Wikipedia:Ren and Stimpy, and Blue Falcon in Wikipedia:Dynomutt, Dog Wonder) *Wikipedia:Frank Oz (Wikipedia:Yoda from Wikipedia:Star Wars (movies only) Wikipedia:Fozzie Bear, Wikipedia:Miss Piggy, Animal and many characters on Wikipedia:The Muppet Show and Bert, Wikipedia:Cookie Monster, Wikipedia:Grover, Harvey Kneeslapper, Wikipedia:Lefty the Salesman and various characters on Wikipedia:Sesame Street) *Wikipedia:Patton Oswalt (Remy in ''Ratouille'') *Wikipedia:Nicole Oliver (Barbie's Mom in a Mermaid's Tale and Barbie and the Three Musketeers, Princess Celestia in Wikipedia:My Little Pony: Friendship is Magic, and Manx in Wikipedia:RollBots) P *Wikipedia:Amy Palant (Current voice for Wikipedia:Miles "Tails" Prower from SEGA's ''Sonic the Hedgehog'' video game series) *Wikipedia:Maulik Pancholy (Wikipedia:Baljeet Tjinder from Wikipedia:Phineas and Ferb and Sanjay Patel from Wikipedia:Sanjay and Craig) *Wikipedia:Hayden Panettiere (Princess Dot from Wikipedia:A Bug's Life, Suri from Dinosaur, and Kairi from the Kingdom Heart Series) *Wikipedia:Phil Vischer (Bob the Tomato, Jimmy Gourd, Phillipe Pea, Cedric, Archibald Asparagus, Mr. Nezzer, Mr. Lunt, Frankencelery, Cockney Pea #2, Goliath the Giant Pickle, Mr. Twisty (King Twistomer) from Wikipedia:VeggieTales) *Wikipedia:Bob Papenbrook (died March 17 2006, age 50) (Count Woltar and Shelby in Wikipedia:Star Ocean: Till the End of Time, and Wartlord in Wikipedia:The Happy Cricket) *Wikipedia:Bryce Papenbrook (Rin Okumura on Wikipedia:Blue Exorcist, Kirito on Wikipedia:Sword Art Online, Red in Wikipedia:Pokémon Origins, Eren Jaeger on Wikipedia:Attack on Titan) *Wikipedia:Paula Jai Parker (Wikipedia:Trudy Proud on Wikipedia:The Proud Family) *Wikipedia:Trey Parker (Wikipedia:Stan Marsh, Wikipedia:Eric Cartman and many others on Wikipedia:South Park Gary Johnston, Kim Jong Ill and others in Wikipedia:Team America World Police) *Wikipedia:Rodger Parsons (Cid of Lufaine Wikipedia:Final Fantasy, Narrator and Multiple roles in Pokémon) *Wikipedia:Angie Passmore (Mother Goose in Wikipedia:Jim Henson's Mother Goose Stories, Zola and Tutie in Wikipedia:The Ghost of Faffner Hall, additional Muppets in Wikipedia:The Muppet Christmas Carol and Wikipedia:Muppet Treasure Island) *Wikipedia:Chris Patton played Wikipedia:Sousuke Sagara in Wikipedia:Full Metal Panic and Greed in Wikipedia:Fullmetal Alchemist *Wikipedia:Rob Paulsen (Raphael from the 1987 Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles, Wikipedia:Antoine D'Coolette from the 1993 Sonic the Hedgehog, Wikipedia:Yakko from Wikipedia:Animaniacs, Pinky from Wikipedia:Pinky and the Brain, Rude Dog from Wikipedia:Rude Dog and the Dweebs, Mighty Max,Wikipedia:The Happy Elf, Rev Runner from Wikipedia:Loonatics Unleashed, Gordon from Wikipedia:Catscratch, Gray Fox in Wikipedia:Metal Gear Solid: The Twin Snakes, P.J. Pete in Wikipedia:Goof Troop and Carl in Wikipedia:The Adventures of Jimmy Neutron: Boy Genius) *Wikipedia:Khary Payton (Cyborg from Teen Titans, and Aqualad in ''Young Justice'') *Wikipedia:Richard C. Pearce (Dennis in Dennis and Gnasher, Budgie in Wikipedia:Budgie the Little Helicopter, the title character in the British dubbed version of Oswald and many voice over work in animation, video games, radio, audio books, toys, commercials and more) *Wikipedia:Malachi Pearson Casper in (Casper and Wikipedia:The Spooktacular New Adventures of Casper) *Wikipedia:Simon Pegg (Buck in Wikipedia:Ice Age: Dawn of the Dinosaurs, Inspector Thompson in Wikipedia:The Adventures of Tintin: The Secret of the Unicorn, Ben Finn in Wikipedia:Fable 3) *Christopher Pelligrini (Announcer of Wikipedia:Mario & Sonic at the Olympic Games) *Wikipedia:Michael Perreca *Wikipedia:Bernadette Peters (Rita the Cat on Wikipedia:Animaniacs) *Wikipedia:Madeleine Peters (Scootaloo in Wikipedia:My Little Pony: Friendship is Magic) *Bob Peterson (Mr. Ray in Wikipedia:Finding Nemo, Dug in ''Up'' among others) *Wikipedia:Paul St. Peter (Wikipedia:Apocalymon from Wikipedia:Digimon Adventure, and Xemnas in Wikipedia:Kingdom Hearts series) *Wikipedia:David Hyde Pierce (Drix in Wikipedia:Osmosis Jones) *Wikipedia:Ron Perlman (Wikipedia:Clayface from Wikipedia:Batman: The Animated Series, Slade on Teen Titans, Wikipedia:Hellboy, Justice in Wikipedia:Afro Samurai, Mr. Lancer in Wikipedia:Danny Phantom Xibalba in The Book of Life) *Wikipedia:Dave Pettitt (Numerous characters in the Wikipedia:Gundam, Dragon Ball, and Wikipedia:Zoids franchises, several other anime and game related roles) *Wikipedia:Michelle Pfeiffer (Tzipporah in Wikipedia:The Prince of Egypt and Eris in Wikipedia:Sinbad: Legend of the Seven Seas) *Wikipedia:Britta Phillips (Jem in Jem, Elizabeth Frankenstein and various characters in Wikipedia:Mary Shelley's Frankenhole, and Bloberta Puppington and various characters in Wikipedia:Moral Orel) *Grayian Phoenix Various Characters (background vocals for): Scar, Ursula, Stitch, Sebastian, Jar-Jar Binks, Merchant from Aladdin, Zazu, franchises and several other cartoon, theme park attractions, and game related roles. *Jim Pike (A prominent voice on Australian television, Jim's voice is on an average of about 2000 promos and commercials every year. He has also created hundreds of characterizations for commercials, corporate presentations and cartoons. Outside of this he was a regular presenter on "Wikipedia:Burke's Backyard") *Wikipedia:Jada Pinkett-Smith (Gloria the hippo in the ''Madagascar'' franchise) *Wikipedia:Patrick Pinney (voice of Mighty Mouse, Chico the Bouncer in Cool World) *Wikipedia:Brad Pitt (Sinbad in Wikipedia:Sinbad: Legend of the Seven Seas, Patch in the Wikipedia:King of the Hill episode Patch Boomhauer, and Metro Man in Wikipedia:Megamind) *Wikipedia:Nigel Planer (voices Wikipedia:Romuald the Reindeer, narrates the 1992 revival of Wikipedia:The Magic Roundabout and Wikipedia:Grizzly Tales for Gruesome Kids) *Wikipedia:Tara Platt (often plays strong female roles; Temari on Wikipedia:Naruto, Wikipedia:Fermi on Wikipedia:Zoids, Wikipedia:Reina on Wikipedia:Rave Master, Tokiko on Wikipedia:Busou Renkin) *Wikipedia:Alice Playten (various characters from TV and movies) *Wikipedia:Jack Plotnick (Wikipedia:Xandir on Wikipedia:Drawn Together) *Wikipedia:Christopher Plummer (Henri from Wikipedia:An American Tail, the Narrator from Wikipedia:The World of David the Gnome, Metamorphis from Light Years, The Narrator from Madeline, The Duke from Wikipedia:Rock-A-Doodle, Charles F. Muntz from Up, and 1 from 9) *Wikipedia:Mike Pollock (Wikipedia:Dr. Eggman on the English dub of Wikipedia:Sonic X, and the Sonic games, The Narrator of the Pokémon series, Langston Lickatoad from Wikipedia:Viva Pinata, Heptadd from Wikipedia:Chaotic, Bigoriki from Wikipedia:GoGoRiki, The Professor from Wikipedia:Huntik: Secrets & Seekers and more) *Wikipedia:Adrienne Posta (Grandma Mouseling on Wikipedia:Angelina Ballerina, Witch Weevil, Billy Bedbug and Nate in Wikipedia:Anthony Ant, Georgina Giraffe on Wikipedia:64 Zoo Lane) *Wikipedia:Tony Pope (Wreck-Gar in Transformers) *Wikipedia:Shaun Prendergast (Sunshine and Zak on TUGS) *Wikipedia:Jamieson Price (Giovanni on Wikipedia:Pokémon Origins, Hashirama Senjou on Wikipedia:Naruto, Jelly Jiggler on Wikipedia:BoBoBo-Bo BoBo-Bo) *Wikipedia:Vincent Price (died October 25, 1993, age 82) (The Invisible Man in Wikipedia:The Invisible Man Returns and Wikipedia:Abbott and Costello Meet Frankenstein, August Q. Irontail on Wikipedia:Here Comes Peter Cottontail, Professor Ratigan on Wikipedia:The Great Mouse Detective, Zig Zag in Wikipedia:The Thief and the Cobbler, Vincent VanGhoul on Wikipedia:The 13 Ghosts of Scooby-Doo, and The Narrator in Wikipedia:Tim Burton's Vincent) *Wikipedia:Derek Stephen Prince (usually plays many roles where he is either a geek or he plays a genius. In the world of anime, he has played these roles:Wikipedia:Keitaro Urashima in Wikipedia:Love Hina, Wikipedia:Ken Ichijouji in Wikipedia:Digimon, Wikipedia:Shino Aburame in Wikipedia:Naruto, Vexen in the Wikipedia:Kingdom Hearts series, Wikipedia:Uryu Ishida in Bleach and Phantom in Wikipedia:MÄR: Märchen Awakens Romance) *Wikipedia:Freddie Prinze, Jr. (Pi in Wikipedia:Shark Bait, Rick in Wikipedia:Happily N'Ever After, and Delgo in Delgo) *Wikipedia:Josh Peck (Eddie in Wikipedia:Ice Age: The Meltdown and Wikipedia:Ice Age: Dawn of the Dinosaurs) *Wikipedia:Dan Povenmire (Wikipedia:Heinz Doofenshmirtz in Wikipedia:Phineas and Ferb, also as one of the creators of the show) *Jorge Pupo (Voice of The King of Flan in the Wikipedia:animated series Wikipedia:Courage the Cowardly Dog) Q *Wikipedia:Dennis Quaid (Roven in Wikipedia:Battle for Terra, Grandpa Redbeard in Wikipedia:SpongeBob SquarePants) *Wikipedia:Dionne Quan (Wikipedia:Kimi Finster from Wikipedia:Rugrats and Wikipedia:All Grown Up, Trixie Tang on Wikipedia:Fairly OddParents) *Wikipedia:Farooq Qaiser voiced on the puppet Wikipedia:Uncle Sargam in many television shows. *Wikipedia:Mae Questel (died January 4 1998, age 89) (Wikipedia:Betty Boop, Wikipedia:Olive Oyl, Wikipedia:Little Lulu, Wikipedia:Little Audrey, and many others) *Mike Quinn (Bunny Lamp and other characters in Wikipedia:Secret Life of Toys, Riff in Wikipedia:The Ghost of Faffner Hall, Brown Gosling and various other characters in Wikipedia:Jim Henson's Mother Goose Stories, SkekNa in Wikipedia:The Dark Crystal, additional Muppets in several Muppet film and TV shows) *Wikipedia:J. G. Quintel (Mordecai, additional voices on Wikipedia:Regular Show) R *Wikipedia:Jan Rabson ("Wall-e", "Up", "Cars", "Shrek II", "Slim Pig" - horse, "PLaymobil Movie" - VooDoo Daddy & Parrot, "Yummiland" - Mayor, "Curious George", original dub voice of Tetsuo from Wikipedia:Akira (film), Larry Laffer from Leisure Suite Larry) *Wikipedia:Rob Rackstraw (Professor Professor in Wikipedia:The Secret Show, Rocky in Wikipedia:Avenger Penguins, Scoop, Muck, Roley, Spud and Travis in Wikipedia:Bob the Builder, Buster and George in Wikipedia:The Koala Brothers, Charge and Spark from Wikipedia:The Lampies, Roger and Isambard in Wikipedia:The Legends of Treasure Island, Mr. Messy, Mr. Tickle, Mr. Happy, Mr. Noisy and Mr. Fussy in Wikipedia:The Mr. Men Show, Narrator and all characters in Wikipedia:Philbert Frog, Dennis' Dad in Dennis and Gnasher, Sweep and Scamp in Wikipedia:Sooty's Amazing Adventures MacDuff in Wikipedia:Fantomcat, amongst others) *Wikipedia:Daniel Radcliffe (guest appearance in Wikipedia:Treehouse of Horror in Wikipedia:The Simpsons, best known for playing Harry Potter in the Harry Potter films.) *Wikipedia:Douglas Rain (Wikipedia:HAL 9000 the computer in 2001: A Space Odyssey and Wikipedia:2010: Odyssey Two) *Wikipedia:Geoff Ramsey ( and in Wikipedia:Red vs. Blue; The Omnipotent Voice, simultaneously with Wikipedia:Gustavo Sorola, in Wikipedia:The Strangerhood) *Wikipedia:Joe Ranft (Heimlich in Wikipedia:A Bug's Life, Wheezy in Wikipedia:Toy Story 2, Jacques the Shrimp in Wikipedia:Finding Nemo, Red and the Wikipedia:Peterbilt in ''Cars'' among others) *James Rankin (Cheatsy Koopa (Larry) in Wikipedia:The Adventures of Super Mario Bros. 3 & Super Mario World) *Wikipedia:Andrew Rannells (Mako Tsunami in [[Wikipedia:Yu-Gi-Oh! (2000 TV series)|''Yu-Gi-Oh!]], and Connor in [[Wikipedia:Cubix|''Cubix: Robots for Everyone]].) *Wikipedia:Joe Raposo (various characters in Wikipedia:Sesame Street) *David Rasner (most recently Lewis and Okamura of Wikipedia:Blood+) *Wikipedia:John Ratzenberger (Wikipedia:Pixar's "Good luck charm", voices characters in every Pixar feature, including Hamm the Piggy Bank from the Toy Story movies, also voices Rigger on Wikipedia:Captain Planet and the Planeteers) *Wikipedia:Thurl Ravenscroft (Wikipedia:Tony the Tiger in television commercials for Wikipedia:Frosted Flakes cereal; singing voice in many works, including Wikipedia:How the Grinch Stole Christmas! and The Jungle Book) *Wikipedia:Alan Reed (died June 14 1977, age 69) (Voice of Wikipedia:Fred Flintstone from 1960–1977 previously on radio, Mel Blanc Show with "Barney" Blanc, Dum-Dum in Wikipedia:Touché Turtle and Dum Dum) *Donna Reed (Voice of NBC affiliates; Munich Olympics Documentary; URU-Ages Beyond Myst) (Ubisoft) *Wikipedia:James Remar (Vilgax from Wikipedia:Ben 10: Alien Force and Sideswipe from Wikipedia:Transformers: Dark of the Moon) *Wikipedia:Burt Reynolds (voice of Charlie B. Barkin in Wikipedia:All Dogs Go to Heaven, and Delgo's father in Delgo) *Wikipedia:Ryan Reynolds (Wikipedia:Green Lantern/Wikipedia:Hal Jordan in Wikipedia:Green Lantern: Rise of the Manhunters video game, Turbo the snail in Wikipedia:DreamWorks Animation's Wikipedia:Turbo, and Guy in Wikipedia:DreamWorks Animation's Wikipedia:The Croods) *Wikipedia:Monica Rial (anime voice actor who played Lyra/Dante of Wikipedia:Fullmetal Alchemist and Princess Sakura in Wikipedia:Tsubasa: Reservoir Chronicle) *Wikipedia:Kevin Michael Richardson (Wikipedia:Captain Gantu in Disney's Wikipedia:Lilo and Stitch and its spinoffs, Wikipedia:Sarevok in Wikipedia:Baldur's Gate, The Joker in Wikipedia:The Batman, Trigon the Terrible in Teen Titans, Goro in Mortal Kombat, Wikipedia:Jolee Bindo from Wikipedia:Star Wars: Knights of the Old Republic, Wikipedia:Antauri in Wikipedia:Super Robot Monkey Team Hyperforce Go!, Tech E. Coyote and Slam Tasmanian on Wikipedia:Loonatics Unleashed, Wikipedia:Crunch Bandicoot in the Crash Bandicoot games, Wikipedia:Tartarus in Wikipedia:Halo 2, Wikipedia:Barney Rubble in Wikipedia:The Flintstones: On the Rocks, Cleveland Jr. on Wikipedia:The Cleveland Show, Principal Lewis on Wikipedia:American Dad! and many more characters in cartoons, movies and videogames) *Wikipedia:Andy Richter (voice of Mort in Wikipedia:Penguins of Madagascar and ''Madagascar'') *Wikipedia:Alan Ritchson Raphael in (Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles) *Wikipedia:Sam Riegel (Sometimes is credited as Wikipedia:Sam Regal and is known for doing the voice of Wikipedia:Allegretto in Wikipedia:Eternal Sonata along with many other voices in video games and anime including Donatello in the 2003 TMNT series) *Wikipedia:John Ritter (died September 11, 2003, age 54) (Peter Dickenson in Wikipedia:The Flight of Dragons, Clifford in Clifford the Big Red Dog, and Eugene Grandy in Wikipedia:King of The Hill) *Chuck Riley (Disc jockey, movie trailers, commercials, promos, CBS TV) *Wikipedia:Mike Road (Race Bannon on Jonny Quest, Zandor in Wikipedia:Herculoids, many more) *Wikipedia:Martin P. Robinson (Telly Monster and many characters for Wikipedia:Sesame Street) *Wikipedia:Chris Rock (Osmosis Jones in Wikipedia:Osmosis Jones, Rodney in Dr. Dolittle, Mooseblood in Wikipedia:Bee Movie, and Marty in the ''Madagascar'' franchise) *Wikipedia:Rod Roddy (Announcer of various game shows including The Price is Right and Wikipedia:Press Your Luck) *Wikipedia:Seth Rogen (Ship Captain in Wikipedia:Shrek the Third, Hogsqueal in ''The Spiderwick Chronicles'', Morton in Horton Hears a Who!, Master Mantis in Wikipedia:Kung Fu Panda, B.O.B in Wikipedia:Monsters vs. Aliens and its TV series, himself in the Wikipedia:Family Guy episodes Wikipedia:Family Gay and Wikipedia:FOX-y Lady, Paul in Wikipedia:Paul (film), and Lyle McCarthy in Wikipedia:The Simpsons episode Wikipedia:Homer the Whopper) *Dolores Rogers (Wikipedia:Bowser Jr., Baby Bowser and Wiggler in the Mario franchise) *Bill Rogers (Brock in the Pokémon series) *Wikipedia:Kayzie Rogers (Max in the Pokémon series, Tuff in Wikipedia:Kirby: Right Back at Ya!) *Wikipedia:Susan Roman (Sailor Jupiter/Lita in the English version of Sailor Moon) *Wikipedia:Christy Carlson Romano (Wikipedia:Yuffie Kisaragi on Wikipedia:Final Fantasy VII Advent Children, voice of Wikipedia:Kim Possible) *Wikipedia:Ray Romano (Manfred from the Ice Age franchise, Ray Magini in Wikipedia:The Simpsons episode Wikipedia:Don't Fear the Roofer) *Wikipedia:Rino Romano (Yves from Wikipedia:Dog City, very first voice of Wikipedia:Tuxedo Mask from Sailor Moon, Batman/Bruce Wayne in Wikipedia:The Batman, Charlie in Wikipedia:Jackie Chan Adventures, narrator in Curious George, Peter Parker/Spider-Man and Norman Osbourne/Green Goblin in Wikipedia:Spider-Man Unlimited, Randy Hernandez in Wikipedia:Godzilla: The Animated Series, among others) *Wikipedia:Mickey Rooney (died April 6, 2014, age 93) (Wikipedia:Santa Claus from Wikipedia:Santa Claus Is Comin' To Town, Wikipedia:The Year Without a Santa Claus, Wikipedia:Rudolph and Frosty's Christmas in July, and Wikipedia:A Miser Brothers' Christmas, Tod from Wikipedia:The Fox and the Hound, Flip from Wikipedia:Little Nemo: Adventures in Slumberland, Talbut from Wikipedia:Kleo the Misfit Unicorn, Sparky from Wikipedia:Lady and the Tramp 2: Scamp's Adventure) *Wikipedia:Ted Roop (Morning Radio Show Host. Commercials, Promos, Narrations. Orillia, Ontario) *Wikipedia:Stephen Root (Bill Dauterive and Buck Strickland on Wikipedia:King of the Hill, Chode from Wikipedia:Tripping the Rift) *Wikipedia:Tony Rosato (Wikipedia:Luigi in Wikipedia:The Adventures of Super Mario Bros. 3 and Super Mario World) *Wikipedia:Anika Noni Rose (Wikipedia:Princess Tiana in Wikipedia:The Princess and the Frog) *Wikipedia:Mercedes Rose (Rosalina in both Wikipedia:Super Mario Galaxy games and Wikipedia:Mario Kart Wii) *Wikipedia:Roger Rose (Brian Pinhead and 4-Legged Man in Wikipedia:The Tick, former VH1 VJ) *Wikipedia:Michael Rosenbaum (Wally West/The Flash on Justice League, Wikipedia:Justice League Unlimited, and Wikipedia:Static Shock, Kid Flash in Teen Titans.) *Wikipedia:Neil Ross (voice of Wikipedia:Colonel Volgin in Wikipedia:Metal Gear Solid 3: Snake Eater, Murai in Wikipedia:Ninja Gaiden, and many characters on American cartoons) *Wikipedia:Cecil Roy (Casper in Wikipedia:Casper the Friendly Ghost) *Wikipedia:David Rudman (Baby Bear, the current voice of Wikipedia:Cookie Monster and many characters for Wikipedia:Sesame Street) *Wikipedia:Michelle Ruff (Wikipedia:Rukia Kuchiki from Bleach, Yoko Littner from Wikipedia:Gurren Lagaan, Izumi "Zoe" Orimoto in Wikipedia:Digimon Frontier, Yuki Nagato in the Wikipedia:Haruhi Suzumiya series, Rita Mordio from Wikipedia:Tales of Vesperia, Wikipedia:Jeena from Wikipedia:Spectrobes (Webisodes) and Wikipedia:Spectrobes: Origins and Sophia Esteed in Wikipedia:Star Ocean: Till the End of Time. She even played Euphemia Li Brittania from Wikipedia:Code Geass and Anri Sonohara from Wikipedia:Durarara!!). *Wikipedia:Paul Rugg (Wikipedia:Freakazoid!, The Dark Lord Chuckles The Silly Piggy on Wikipedia:Dave the Barbarian, various characters in Wikipedia:Animaniacs, Wikipedia:Nostradamus in Wikipedia:Histeria!) *runblebee (Current announcer of the Mario & Sonic at the Olympic Games series starting with the Vancouver 2010 edition) *Peter Russell, Voice actor for a film, television and advertisements. *Wikipedia:Stephen Russell (Wikipedia:protagonist Garrett in the Thief series; XERXES in Wikipedia:System Shock 2; Freedom Force series; Noëlle, 2007 Wikipedia:independent film; Chatham, 2008 Wikipedia:romantic comedy). *Mark Ryan (The true voice of Jetfire from Wikipedia:Transformers: Revenge of the Fallen) *Wikipedia:Will Ryan (Grubby in the Wikipedia:Teddy Ruxpin book-and-tapes and TV series, Eugene and Harlow Doyle in the Wikipedia:Adventures in Odyssey radio show, Willie the Giant in Wikipedia:Mickey's Christmas Carol, Wikipedia:Disney's House of Mouse and Wikipedia:Mickey Mouse Clubhouse, Wikipedia:Pete (Disney) in Wikipedia:Mickey's Christmas Carol, Wikipedia:Ducktales and partially in Wikipedia:Get a Horse!, Footloose and Rock n Roll in G.I. Joe: A Real American Hero) *Wikipedia:Steve Ryde (original voice-over for promos for Wikipedia:CITV (1993-1998)) S *Wikipedia:Jon St. John (Voiced Duke Nukem of the Wikipedia:Duke Nukem 3D video-game series, drill sergeant Dwight T. Barnes as well as various other marines in Wikipedia:Half-Life: Opposing Force, Sonic the Hedgehog series, Simon and Archibald in Wikipedia:Runaway 2) *Wikipedia:Christopher Sabat (Kazuma Kuwabara in Wikipedia:Yu-Yu Hakusho, Wikipedia:Vegeta and Piccolo in the English version of Wikipedia:Dragon Ball Z, Alex Louis Armstrong of Wikipedia:Fullmetal Alchemist, Roronoa Zoro in Wikipedia:One Piece and Kurogane of Wikipedia:Tsubasa: Reservoir Chronicle) *Wikipedia:Ernie Sabella (Voices Wikipedia:Pumbaa of the Wikipedia:Lion King trilogy and Wikipedia:Kingdom Hearts) *Wikipedia:Ervin Sabic (Wikipedia:Operation Defuse) Keith in Operation Defuse *Wikipedia:Andrew Sabiston (Wikipedia:Yoshi in ''Super Mario World'', Wikipedia:Diddy Kong and Junior the Giant Klaptrap in ''Donkey Kong Country'', Cat in ''Little Bear'', Pterence in Wikipedia:Harry and His Bucket Full of Dinosaurs) *Wikipedia:Katey Sagal (Turanga Leela on Wikipedia:Futurama) *Mike Sage (Scallion #3 from Wikipedia:VeggieTales) *Wikipedia:Caety Sagoian (current voice for Wikipedia:Bowser Jr. since Wikipedia:Super Mario Galaxy) *Wikipedia:Peter Sallis (the voice of Wallace in every Wikipedia:Wallace and Gromit film, Ratty in The Wind in the Willows TV series and narrator on Wikipedia:Rocky Hollow) *Wikipedia:Andy Samberg (Ham III in Wikipedia:Space Chimps, Baby Brent in ''Cloudy with a Chance of Meatballs'' and its sequel) *Wikipedia:Tony Salerno (Chazz Princeton in Wikipedia:Yu-Gi-Oh! GX, Chip in Wikipedia:Sonic Unleashed, Rex Raptor in Wikipedia:Yu-Gi-Oh!, Jackson in Wikipedia:Pokémon, General Hawk in Wikipedia:G.I. Joe Sigma Six and the 1980s Donatello in Wikipedia:Turtles Forever). *Wikipedia:Tony Sampson (Eddy on Wikipedia:Ed, Edd n' Eddy) *Chris Sanders (Stitch in Disney's Wikipedia:Lilo & Stitch and spinoffs and Wikipedia:Kingdom Hearts II) *Wikipedia:Adam Sandler (Davey Stone, Whitey Duvall, and Eleanore Duvall in Wikipedia:Eight Crazy Nights, and Wikipedia:Dracula in Wikipedia:Hotel Transylvania) *Wikipedia:Thomas Sangster (Ferb in Wikipedia:Phineas and Ferb) *Wikipedia:Rolf Saxon (voice of George Stobbart in the Wikipedia:Broken Sword franchise, narrator for the American version of Wikipedia:Teletubbies) *Terrence Scammell (Guido Anchovy, narrator and Jerry Atric in Wikipedia:Samurai Pizza Cats, Darph Bobo in Wikipedia:Tripping the Rift, Bobo, Saffron and Polo in Wikipedia:Ovide Video, Splinter in the TMNT video game, London and Scrap in Wikipedia:The Big Garage, Sandokan in the BRB produced animated version of Wikipedia:Sandokan, Alexader in Wikipedia:The Country Mouse and the City Mouse Adventures, John in the Wikipedia:For Better or For Worse animated specials and TV series, Officer McNab in Wikipedia:The Little Lulu Show, Eugene in Animal Crackers, Tabaqui in Wikipedia:Jungle Book Shonen Mowgli, Weedon Scott and Alex DeLazlo in Wikipedia:The Legend of White Fang, Prince Franz in Wikipedia:Princess Sissi, Francois in Wikipedia:The Magical Adventures of Quasimodo, Skulk in Wikipedia:The Little Flying Bears, Rapido in Ratz, Fur Foot in Wikipedia:Toad Patrol, Speed and Sport in Wikipedia:The Smoggies, Ogron in the Cinelume dubbed version of Wikipedia:Winx Club, Zig in the Wikipedia:Amazon Jack movies, Principal DeRosa and Steve Rowgee Sr. in Wikipedia:What's With Andy?, Zeke and Happy Plumb in Wikipedia:Fishtronaut, Digger in Wikipedia:The Adventures of Teddy Ruxpin, Bones and Fleabag in Wikipedia:Rotten Ralph, also serves as a voice director for many shows including ones that he has starred in) *Bill Scott (Wikipedia:Bullwinkle J. Moose, Wikipedia:Fearless Leader, Wikipedia:Mister Peabody, Wikipedia:Dudley Do-Right, and others in Wikipedia:Rocky & Bullwinkle, title character of Wikipedia:George of the Jungle) *Wikipedia:George C. Scott (McLeach in Wikipedia:The Rescuers Down Under) *Keith Scott (Narrator in George of the Jungle and Wikipedia:George of the Jungle 2, Bullwinkle and Narrator in Rocky and Bullwinkle, all male characters in the later ''Dot'' movies, Blinky Bill and Wikipedia:The Magic Riddle) *Wikipedia:Michael T. Scott (Several character voices in own original animated series Happy Fatties, and partner at Wikipedia:Worker Studio) *Wikipedia:Will Shadley (Gorgonzola in Chowder) *Ray Stevenson (Wikipedia:The Punisher in Wikipedia:The Super Hero Squad Show) *Wikipedia:Susan Sarandon (Miss Spider from James and the Giant Peach, Mrs. Clark from Wikipedia:Our Friend, Martin, Coco LaBouche in Wikipedia:Rugrats in Paris: The Movie, Ivy in Wikipedia:Cats & Dogs, Narrator in Wikipedia:Goodnight Moon, and Queen Narissa in Enchanted) *Wikipedia:Lia Sargent (Wikipedia:Shion Uzuki in the Wikipedia:Xenosaga series, Eirote Borchard in Wikipedia:Scrapped Princess and other roles in anime and video games) *Wikipedia:Jennifer Saunders (Fairy Godmother in Wikipedia:Shrek 2) *Wikipedia:Prunella Scales (Queen Melissa in Wikipedia:The Big Knights, narrator and all female characters in the Wikipedia:Revolting Rhymes and Wikipedia:Dirty Beasts television adaptations, Queen in Wikipedia:Freddie as F.R.O.7, Smiff in Wikipedia:Mop and Smiff) *Wikipedia:Mike Schatz (Emory the Plutonian in Wikipedia:Aqua Teen Hunger Force) *Wikipedia:Sean Schemmel (Adult Wikipedia:Goku on the English dubs of all 3 Dragon Ball series, Scar on Wikipedia:Wulin Warriors, Black Doom in Shadow the Hedgehog and numerous recurring voices in Pokémon) *Wikipedia:Charlie Schlatter (Raikov in Wikipedia:Metal Gear Solid 3: Snake Eater, Ace Bunny on Wikipedia:Loonatics Unleashed, Tommy on Wikipedia:Pet Alien) *Wikipedia:David Schwimmer (Melman the Giraffe from Madagascar and Wikipedia:Madagascar: Escape 2 Africa) *Wikipedia:Seann William Scott (Jack Mower in Wikipedia:Nox (video game), Crash in Wikipedia:Ice Age: The Meltdown and Wikipedia:Ice Age: Dawn of the Dinosaurs, and Skiff in Wikipedia:Planet 51) *Wikipedia:Ryan Seacrest (Fighting Families host in Wikipedia:Hey Arnold!, also serves as the host of Wikipedia:American Idol, Wikipedia:Dick Clark's New Year's Rockin' Eve (2005-present), and Wikipedia:On-Air with Ryan Seacrest) *Wikipedia:Tom Selleck (Wikipedia:AT&T 1990s commercials, Wikipedia:Florida Orange Juice, and Cornelius Robinson in Wikipedia:Meet the Robinsons) *Wikipedia:Jeremy Shada (Finn in Wikipedia:Adventure Time) *Wikipedia:Tony Shalhoub Splinter in (''Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles'') *Wikipedia:William Shatner (Wikipedia:James T. Kirk in Wikipedia:Star Trek: The Animated Series and in Star Trek video games, Mayor Phlegmming in Wikipedia:Osmosis Jones, Ozzie in Wikipedia:Over The Hedge, and Wikipedia:Jason of the Argonauts on an episode of Disney's Hercules.) *Wikipedia:Dick Shawn (Wikipedia:Snow Miser from Wikipedia:The Year Without a Santa Claus) *Wikipedia:Wallace Shawn (Rex the Green Dinosaur from Pixar's Wikipedia:Toy Story trilogy, Gilbert Huph from Wikipedia:The Incredibles) *Wikipedia:Armin Shimerman (General Skarr on Wikipedia:The Grim Adventures of Billy & Mandy and Wikipedia:Evil Con Carne and Dr. Nefarious in the Wikipedia:Ratchet and Clank series) *Wikipedia:Martin Short (Stubbs the Clown from We're Back! A Dinosaur's Story, Hubie from Wikipedia:The Pebble and the Penguin, Huy from Wikipedia:The Prince of Egypt, Ed Grimley and Emil Gustav from Wikipedia:The Completely Mental Misadventures of Ed Grimley, Ooblar from Wikipedia:Jimmy Neutron: Boy Genius, Lars from Wikipedia:101 Dalmatians II: Patch's London Adventure, B.E.N. from Wikipedia:Treasure Planet, Preminger from Wikipedia:Barbie as the Princess and the Pauper, Thimbletack from The Spiderwick Chronicles, the Woodsman from Wikipedia:Hoodwinked 2: Hood vs. Evil, and The Cat in the Hat from Wikipedia:The Cat in the Hat Knows a Lot About That!) *Wikipedia:Harry Shearer (Wikipedia:Charles Montgomery Burns, Wikipedia:Ned Flanders, Wikipedia:Principal Skinner, and others on Wikipedia:The Simpsons) *Wikipedia:Stephanie Sheh (Eureka of Wikipedia:Eureka Seven, Wikipedia:Hinata Hyuga in Wikipedia:Naruto, Wikipedia:Orihime Inoue in Bleach and Mikuru Asahina in the Wikipedia:Haruhi Suzumiya series) *Wikipedia:Blake Shepard (anime voice actor, known for Akito/Agito in Wikipedia:Air Gear and Allen Ridgely in Wikipedia:Xenosaga: The Animation) *Wikipedia:Kelly Sheridan (voice of Wikipedia:Barbie in the Barbie CGI movies, Sango in the English dub of Wikipedia:Inuyasha, Hitomi Kanzaki in the English dub of Wikipedia:Escaflowne, Queenie in Wikipedia:Billy the Cat and Mystique Sonia and Rosefinch in Wikipedia:Hero: 108) *Wikipedia:Susan Sheridan (voice of Wikipedia:Princess Eilonwy from The Black Cauldron, Livewire from Wikipedia:The Lampies, Princess Sylvia from Muzzy, Jimbo and all female characters from Wikipedia:Jimbo and the Jet Set, Eslpeth and Angus MacToot from Wikipedia:The Family-Ness, Milady and Queen Anne from Wikipedia:Albert the Fifth Musketeer, Narrator, Getup and Little Mutt from Wikipedia:Animal Shelf, Lars and Leena from Wikipedia:The Little Polar Bear, Moomin from Wikipedia:Moomin and Noddy, Tessie Bear, Mrs. Tubby Bear, Sally Skittle, Clockwork Mouse, Martha Monkey, Dinah Doll, Miss Pink Cat, Mrs. Noah, Mrs. Straw and Sly The Goblin from Wikipedia:Noddy's Toyland Adventures) *Wikipedia:Allan Sherman (Wikipedia:The Cat in the Hat in The Cat in the Hat and Wikipedia:Dr. Seuss on the Loose) *Wikipedia:Jake Bennett Siegfried (the voice of Samuel Lovebird in''Wikipedia:Disney Jr: 3rd & Bird) *Wikipedia:Marc Silk - various *Rosearik Rikki Simons (the voice of GIR from ''Wikipedia:Invader Zim) *Wikipedia:Ian Sinclair (Brook in Wikipedia:One Piece, Toraji Ishida in Wikipedia:Bamboo Blade, Bardroy in Wikipedia:Black Butler, Chuck in Wikipedia:Panty and Stocking with Garterbelt, Toriko in Wikipedia:Toriko, Space Dandy in Wikipedia:Space Dandy) *Wikipedia:Penny Singleton (Wikipedia:Blondie (radio) on Wikipedia:Blondie and Dagwood, Wikipedia:Jane Jetson on Wikipedia:The Jetsons) *Wikipedia:Michael Sinterniklaas (Wikipedia:Dean Venture in Wikipedia:The Venture Bros., Leonardo in 2003 TMNT series and Mikey Simon in Wikipedia:Kappa Mikey) *Wikipedia:Ashton Smith (Narrator, most noted for work on Wikipedia:National Geographic Channel's Wikipedia:Seconds From Disaster) *Hal Smith (Worked extensively with Wikipedia:Walt Disney and Wikipedia:Hanna-Barbera) (Voice of Whit in Adventures in Odyssey]], Flintheart Glomgold in Wikipedia:DuckTales, Goliath in Wikipedia:Davey and Goliath) *Wikipedia:Jada Pinkett Smith (Gloria the Hippo from Madagascar and Wikipedia:Madagascar: Escape 2 Africa, and Toki from Wikipedia:Princess Mononoke) *Wikipedia:Kurtwood Smith (Agent Bennett from Wikipedia:Batman Beyond, General Galapagos from Wikipedia:The Terrible Thunderlizards, Mr. Gaiser from Wikipedia:Fillmore!, Prosecutor from Wikipedia:Justice League, Truant Officer P.J. Fabian from Wikipedia:Shorty McShorts' Shorts, Robert "Bob" Johnson from Wikipedia:Squirrel Boy, and Wikipedia:Kanjar Ro from Wikipedia:Green Lantern: First Flight) *Wikipedia:Laura Faye Smith (Current voice of Rosalina since Wikipedia:Super Mario 3D World, Baby Rosalina in Wikipedia:Mario Kart 8) *Wikipedia:Roger Craig Smith (Current voice of Sonic the Hedgehog, Wikipedia:Ezio Auditore of Wikipedia:Assassins Creed 2 and Wikipedia:Chris Redfield from Wikipedia:Resident Evil) *Wikipedia:Will Smith (Oscar from Wikipedia:Shark Tale) *Wikipedia:Yeardley Smith (Wikipedia:Lisa Simpson and others on Wikipedia:The Simpsons) *Wikipedia:Brittany Snow (Namine in Wikipedia:Kingdom Hearts II and Shizuku Tsukishima in the English dub of Whisper of the Heart) *Wikipedia:Dana Snyder (Master Shake in Wikipedia:Aqua Teen Hunger Force, Granny Cuyler in Wikipedia:Squidbillies, Gazpacho on Wikipedia:Chowder (Cartoon)) *Wikipedia:Phil Snyder (The current voice of Wikipedia:Jiminy Cricket (2010–present)) *Wikipedia:Andre Sogluinzzu (the voice of Arclight from ''Wolverine and the X-Men'') *Wikipedia:David Sobolov (Arbiter in Wikipedia:Halo Wars and Lt. Vasquez in Wikipedia:Call of Duty 4) *Wikipedia:Rebecca Soler (Sarah in ''Chaotic'' and Sophie Casterwill in Wikipedia:Huntik: Secrets & Seekers.) *Wikipedia:Kath Soucie (Phil and Lil from Wikipedia:Rugrats and Wikipedia:All Grown Up, Fifi LaFume and Lil Sneezer from Wikipedia:Tiny Toon Adventures, Wikipedia:Princess Sally Acorn in the Sonic the Hedgehog cartoon, Mom in Wikipedia:Dexter's Laboratory, Wikipedia:Lola Bunny in Wikipedia:Space Jam, Grace in Wikipedia:Bruno the Kid, Linka in Wikipedia:Captain Planet and the Planeteers, among others) *Wikipedia:Olan Soule (died February 1, 1994 age 84) (Best known as the voice of Wikipedia:Batman, which included: Wikipedia:The New Scooby-Doo Movies, Wikipedia:Super Friends, Wikipedia:The All-New Super Friends Hour, Wikipedia:Challenge of the Super Friends, and Wikipedia:The World's Greatest Super Friends) *Wikipedia:Kevin Spacey (Hopper in Wikipedia:A Bug's Life) *Wikipedia:Timothy Spall (Nick in Wikipedia:Chicken Run, Barry Mickelthwaite in Wikipedia:Grand Theft Auto: Vice City Stories, Nathaniel in Enchanted, and Winston Churchill in Wikipedia:Jackboots on Whitehall) *Wikipedia:Spike Spencer (Wikipedia:Shinji Ikari in Wikipedia:Neon Genesis Evangelion, Hanataro Yamada from Bleach, Papillon of Wikipedia:Buso Renkin other Wikipedia:anime roles) *Sam Spiegel (French born, Wikipedia:commercials, Wikipedia:corporates, Wikipedia:video games, Wikipedia:cartoons & Wikipedia:movies) *Wikipedia:Caroll Spinney (Wikipedia:Big Bird, Wikipedia:Oscar the Grouch, Bruno the Trashman, and others on Wikipedia:Sesame Street) *Wikipedia:Robert Stack (died May 14, 2003, age 84) (Wikipedia:Ultra Magnus in Wikipedia:The Transformers: The Movie, ATF Agent Flemming in Wikipedia:Beavis and Butt-head Do America, and Stoat Muldoon on ''Wikipedia:Butt-Ugly Martians) *Wikipedia:Grace Stafford (Voice of Wikipedia:Woody Woodpecker from 1950–72; wife of Woody's creator Wikipedia:Walter Lantz. *Wikipedia:Steve Staley (Neji Hyuga in Wikipedia:Naruto, Wikipedia:Toshiro Hitsugaya in Bleach and Kadaj in Wikipedia:Final Fantasy VII: Advent Children, Wikipedia:Koji Minamoto in Wikipedia:Digimon Frontier and Fayt Leingod in Wikipedia:Star Ocean: Till the End of Time) *Wikipedia:Arnold Stang (title character on Wikipedia:Top Cat, Herman in Wikipedia:Herman and Katnip) *Wikipedia:Stephen Stanton (multiple voices for Disney including the current voice of "Happy" from Snow White and the Seven Dwarfs; portrayed Admiral Tarkin & several recurring characters in "Star Wars: The Clone Wars", guest stars frequently on "Wikipedia:Family Guy" and "Wikipedia:Robot Chicken"; also known for his celebrity voicematching abilities) *Wikipedia:Ringo Starr (narrator for children's television show Thomas the Tank Engine & Friends (Seasons 1-2)) *Jason Steele (Charlie, and the purple and pink unnamed unicorns on the Wikipedia:Charlie the Unicorn Wikipedia:web videos) *John Stephenson (Known for voicing Mr. Hyde in Wikipedia:Scooby-Doo, Where Are You!, Mr. Slate in Wikipedia:The Flintstones, Bakarr and Fariik in Wikipedia:The Banana Splits Adventure Hour, the current voice of Wikipedia:Doggy Daddy in Wikipedia:Yogi's Gang, Commander and Hairy Scary from Wikipedia:Casper and the Angels, Sheriff Bagley from Wikipedia:Clue Club, Major Synapse from Wikipedia:Darkwing Duck, Ganthet from Wikipedia:Duck Dodgers, Hugo from Wikipedia:The Funky Phantom, Captain Snerdly from Wikipedia:Galaxy Goof-Ups, Beef Bonk from Wikipedia:Galaxy High School, Eustace P. Peevly from Wikipedia:Help!... It's the Hair Bear Bunch!, Mr. Finkerton from Wikipedia:Inch High Private Eye) *Jeff Stewart (Mr. Tickle in Wikipedia:The Mr. Men Show) *Wikipedia:Patrick Stewart (Adventure in Wikipedia:The Pagemaster, The Great Prince in Wikipedia:Bambi II, Wikipedia:Avery Bullock in Wikipedia:American Dad!, The Raven in Wikipedia:The Snow Queen, and Wikipedia:Seti I in Wikipedia:The Prince of Egypt) *Wikipedia:David Ogden Stiers (Cogsworth from Beauty and the Beast, Wikipedia:Beauty and the Beast: The Enchanted Christmas, and Wikipedia:Belle's Magical World, Governor Ratcliffe from Pocahontas and Wikipedia:Pocahontas II: Journey to a New World, The Archdeacon from The Hunchback of Notre Dame, Fenton Q. Harcourt from Wikipedia:Atlantis: The Lost Empire, Wikipedia:Jumba Jookiba from Wikipedia:Lilo & Stitch, Wikipedia:Stitch! The Movie, Wikipedia:Lilo & Stitch 2: Stitch Has a Glitch, and Wikipedia:Leroy & Stitch, Nicky Flippers from Wikipedia:Hoodwinked! and Wikipedia:Hoodwinked 2: Hood vs. Evil, and many more) *Wikipedia:Ben Stiller (Alex the Lion from the Madagascar franchise, Thomas Jefferson from Wikipedia:Liberty's Kids, Rich from Wikipedia:King of the Hill, and Garth Motherloving from Wikipedia:The Simpsons) *Wikipedia:Jerry Stiller (Uncle Max from Wikipedia:The Lion King 1½ and Pretty Boy from Teacher's Pet) *John Stocker (Manfred and Newton Gimmick from Wikipedia:The Adventures of Teddy Ruxpin, Ultron from Wikipedia:The Avengers: United They Stand, Basil from Babar, Bartholomew Batt and Mr. Monitor from Beetlejuice, Max's Dad from the Wikipedia:Beyblade series, Father Cat, Humperdink, Wolfgang Wolf from Wikipedia:The Busy World of Richard Scarry, Longarm / P.J. O'Malley C.O.P.S., Beastly from The Care Bears, Bugsy Vile from Wikipedia:Dog City, Kutlass from Donkey Kong Country, Widdle Warrick from Wikipedia:Star Wars: Ewoks, Federico Froggina from Wikipedia:Jojo's Circus, Rocky from Wikipedia:Miss Spider's Sunny Patch Friends, Brother Alf and Cheesethief from Redwall, Asle from Wikipedia:Stroker and Hopp, Toad from Wikipedia:The Super Mario Bros. Super Show and Wikipedia:The Adventures of Super Mario Bros. 3, Oogtar from Super Mario World, Melvin and Various Monster Hunters from Wikipedia:Tales from the Cryptkeeper, Brawny Accomplice and Kai's Uncle from Wikipedia:Time Warp Trio, Bedhead from Wikipedia:Totally Spies, Mayor Rosenbaum on Wikipedia:Mona the Vampire and Graydon Creed and Leech from Wikipedia:X-Men (TV series). Also serves as a voice director for Wikipedia:Sailor Moon, Wikipedia:Beyblade, Wikipedia:Medabots, Wikipedia:Pandalian and many other shows) *Wikipedia:Matt Stone (Wikipedia:Kyle Broflovski, Wikipedia:Kenny McCormick and many others on Wikipedia:South Park, Chris and others in Wikipedia:Team America World Police) *Wikipedia:Alyson Stoner (Xion from Wikipedia:Kingdom Hearts 358/2 Days, ') *Wikipedia:Sherri Stoner (Slappy the Squirrel on Wikipedia:Animaniacs) *Wikipedia:Larry Storch (Phineas J. Whoopee on Wikipedia:Tennessee Tuxedo and His Tales, Wikipedia:Joker on Wikipedia:The Adventures of Batman, Wikipedia:The Batman/Superman Hour, and Wikipedia:The New Scooby-Doo Movies, and Wikipedia:Drac on Wikipedia:Groovie Goolies) *Wikipedia:Meryl Streep (Mrs. Fox in Fantastic Mr. Fox) *Wikipedia:Tara Strong (Wikipedia:Hello Kitty, Kylie Griffen from Wikipedia:Extreme Ghostbusters, Dil Pickles from Wikipedia:Rugrats, Wikipedia:Timmy Turner and Poof from Wikipedia:The Fairly OddParents, Bubbles from Wikipedia:The Powerpuff Girls, Wikipedia:Princess Clara and Wikipedia:Toot Braunstein from Wikipedia:Drawn Together, Omi from Wikipedia:Xiaolin Showdown, Wikipedia:Rikku from Wikipedia:Final Fantasy X and Wikipedia:Final Fantasy X-2 and Wikipedia:Ben Tennyson and Upgrade of Wikipedia:Ben 10, among others including Wikipedia:Sym-Bionic Titan as Princess Ilana, Wikipedia:My Little Pony: Friendship is Magic as Twilight Sparkle and Ginger from Wikipedia:Talking Tom & Friends) *Wikipedia:Eric Stuart (English voices of Brock and James on the first eight seasons and the Chronicles of Pokémon and various Pokémon characters. In Yu-Gi-Oh!, Wikipedia:Seto Kaiba & others including Wikipedia:Yu-Gi-Oh! GX as Bastion Misawa, Viva Piñata as Les Galagoogoo, and Wikipedia:Dinosaur King as Dr. Z.) *Wikipedia:James Patrick Stuart (Xigbar and Braig in the Wikipedia:Kingdom Hearts series and Private in Wikipedia:The Penguins of Madagascar) *Wikipedia:Gary Sturgis (Best known for voicing Ebon from Wikipedia:Static Shock and as the first to voice Wikipedia:Bronze Tiger) *Wikipedia:Eileen Stevens (Best known for voicing Lyra and Iris from Wikipedia:Pokémon, Leo and Luna in Wikipedia:Yu-Gi-Oh! 5D's after Wikipedia:Cassandra Morris, and Tori Meadows in Wikipedia:Yu-Gi-Oh! Zexal) *Wikipedia:Nicole Sullivan (Shego in Wikipedia:Kim Possible, Princess Mira Nova in Wikipedia:Buzz Lightyear of Star Command, Drew Saturday in Wikipedia:The Secret Saturdays, Marlene the otter in Wikipedia:The Penguins of Madagascar, Franny in Wikipedia:Meet the Robinsons) *Wikipedia:Cree Summer (Penny in Wikipedia:Inspector Gadget, Princess Kneesaa in Wikipedia:Star Wars: Ewoks, Wikipedia:Elmyra Duff and Wikipedia:Mary Melody in Wikipedia:Tiny Toon Adventures, Aka Pella in Wikipedia:Histeria!, Suzie in Wikipedia:Rugrats, Numbah Five, The Delightful Children from Down The Lane and Cree Lincoln in Wikipedia:Codename: Kids Next Door, Princess Kida in Wikipedia:Atlantis: The Lost Empire, Valerie Gray in Wikipedia:Danny Phantom, Catnip in Wikipedia:Hello Kitty's Furry Tale Theater, Cleo in Wikipedia:Clifford the Big Red Dog, and Wikipedia:Foxxy Love in Wikipedia:Drawn Together) *Wikipedia:Marc Summers (Himself in the episode "Trouble Dare" from Wikipedia:Sanjay & Craig, also serves as the host of Double Dare) *Wikipedia:Matthew Sussman (Wikipedia:Meowth in Wikipedia:Pokémon (episodes 2-31) credited as "Nathan Price".) *Wikipedia:Ian Swann ( The Major in Wikipedia:Commandos 3: Destination Berlin, Wikipedia:Commandos 2: Men of Courage) *Wikipedia:Joshua Swanson (Maury in Wikipedia:Pokémon: The Rise of Darkrai, Stan Jones in Wikipedia:ObsCure II) *Wikipedia:D. B. Sweeney (Aladar in Disney's Wikipedia:Dinosaur, Sitka in Wikipedia:Brother Bear) *Wikipedia:Allen Swift (Wikipedia:Simon Bar Sinister in Underdog) *Wikipedia:Bill Switzer (Nick in Wikipedia:Billy the Cat, Presley Carnavon in Wikipedia:Mummies Alive!, Shade in Silverwing, Harry Grimiore in Darkstalkers, Jamie Hemeros and Lineback in Wikipedia:Zoids: New Century Zero, Wikipedia:Sai Argyle in Wikipedia:Mobile Suit Gundam SEED, Hathaway Noah in Wikipedia:Mobile Suit Gundam: Char's Counterattack, Harvey Kinkle in Wikipedia:Sabrina: The Animated Series, Sam "Cannonball" Guthrie in Wikipedia:X-Men Evolution) *Wikipedia:Keith Szarabajka (Voices Venom in Web of Shadows) *Wikipedia:Rich Stevens - various http://www.richstevens.com/ *Wikipedia:Brad Swaile (Boomer, Billy Shoepack, Grampus, and Cappy in Wikipedia:Salty's Lighthouse, Light Yagami from Wikipedia:Death Note, and Rock from Wikipedia:Black Lagoon) *Wikipedia:Andy Serkis (Wikipedia:Gollum in the Wikipedia:Lord of the Rings trilogy, Spike on Wikipedia:Flushed Away) *Wikipedia:Brendon Small (Brendon Small in ''Home Movies'', Wikipedia:Nathan Explosion, Pickles, Skwisgaar Skwigelf and others in Wikipedia:Metalocalypse, one of Dr. Wongburger's minions in the Wikipedia:Aqua Teen Hunger Force episode "Dickesode") *Wikipedia:Glenn Shadix (Mayor of HalloweenTown on Wikipedia:The Nightmare Before Christmas) *Wikipedia:Andrew Stanton (Zurg in Wikipedia:Toy Story 2, Crush in Wikipedia:Finding Nemo) *Danny Smith (Ernie the Giant Chicken, the Evil Monkey and Additional characters in Wikipedia:Family Guy) *Wikipedia:Rebecca Shoichet (Wikipedia:My Little Pony: Friendship is Magic as Twilight Sparkle (Singing Voice)) T *Wikipedia:Tay Terpstra (anime voice actor, most famous for her roles as Wikipedia:Akemi Homura from Wikipedia:Madoka Magica and Naruko Anjou from Wikipedia:Ano Hi Mita Hana no Namae wo Bokutachi wa Mada Shiranai) *Wikipedia:George Takei (Wikipedia:Hikaru Sulu in Wikipedia:Star Trek: The Animated Series) *Wikipedia:Glynnis Talken (Kerrigan and the Medic from the popular Wikipedia:StarCraft computer game series, The Rogue and the barmaid from the popular Diablo computer game series, Kashya from the popular Diablo computer game series, and Julie Winters from MTV's Wikipedia:The Maxx) *Wikipedia:Ken Tamplin (Wikipedia:Bejeweled Twist announcer (PC and Nintendo DS version)) *Wikipedia:Fred Tatasciore (Komodo, Munya, and Zon in Wikipedia:The Secret Saturdays) *Wikipedia:J. Michael Tatum (anime voice actor, Wikipedia:Kyouya Ootori from Wikipedia:Ouran High School Host Club, Wikipedia:Issac from Wikipedia:Baccano and many more) *Wikipedia:James Arnold Taylor (Wikipedia:Gabe Logan from the Wikipedia:Syphon Filter series, Wikipedia:Tidus from the Wikipedia:Final Fantasy X video game series, Fox commercial announcer, Wikipedia:Obi-Wan Kenobi in the Star Wars: Clone Wars animated series, Wikipedia:Wooldoor Sockbat and the Producer on Wikipedia:Drawn Together, Ratchet in Wikipedia:Ratchet and Clank) *Wikipedia:Jen Taylor (Original voice of Sunny Day in the Wikipedia:Backyard Sports series, voice of Wikipedia:Princess Peach, Toad, and Wikipedia:Toadette in various Mario games (1999–2005), and Wikipedia:Cortana in Halo games (2001-)) *Wikipedia:Kareem Taylor (Voice of CNN's Wikipedia:Black in America and ''Heroes'') *Wikipedia:Russi Taylor (current voice of Wikipedia:Minnie Mouse (1985- ), Wikipedia:Huey, Dewey, and Louie, Webby in Wikipedia:DuckTales, Gonzo from Wikipedia:Muppet Babies, Widget in Wikipedia:Widget the World Watcher, Wikipedia:Strawberry Shortcake, various voices on Wikipedia:The Simpsons; also wife of the late Wikipedia:Wayne Allwine, former voice of Mickey Mouse) *Wikipedia:Veronica Taylor (English voices of Wikipedia:Ash Ketchum, May, Delia Ketchum, and Wikipedia:Diglett on the first eight seasons and the Chronicles of Pokémon, and several anime roles) *Wikipedia:Simon Templeman (Wikipedia:Doctor Doom on Fantastic Four, Kain from the Wikipedia:Legacy of Kain series) *Wikipedia:Venus Terzo (Princess Lana in Wikipedia:Captain N: The Game Master, Various Characters in Wikipedia:Funky Fables and Sally Seaplane and Lillie Lighthouse in Wikipedia:Salty's Lighthouse) *Bill Thompson (Wikipedia:Droopy, Wikipedia:Touché Turtle from Wikipedia:The Hanna-Barbera New Cartoon Series, Dodo and White Rabbit from Alice in Wonderland, Mr. Smee from Peter Pan, Bull, Dachise, Jim's Friend, Jock, Joe, and Policeman from Wikipedia:Lady and the Tramp, and King Hubert from Sleeping Beauty) *Wikipedia:Erik Thompson (narrator of Wikipedia:World's Most Amazing Videos, The Universe, Animal Extractors, Stringers:LA, Wikipedia:Nighthawks, Wikipedia:Jurassic Fight Club, Wikipedia:Shootout! and the promotional voice of Wikipedia:National Geographic Channel) *Wikipedia:Justin Timberlake (Artie in Wikipedia:Shrek the Third, voice of Wikipedia:Boo Boo Bear in the [[Wikipedia:Yogi Bear (film)|live-action Yogi Bear film]]) *Wikipedia:Kenan Thompson (Rocky Roades in Wikipedia:The Mighty B!) *Marc Thompson (Best known for voicing Kasey from the 2003 ''Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles'' series, Peyton in ''Chaotic'', many antagonist voices in ''Pokémon'', Dante Vale in Wikipedia:Huntik: Secrets & Seekers, Donha, and Garnia in Wikipedia:Tai Chi Chasers, and Astral in Wikipedia:Yu-Gi-Oh! Zexal.) *Wikipedia:Jim Thornton (Current announcer of Wheel of Fortune) *Wikipedia:Kirk Thornton (Prolific anime and video game voice actor. Example roles: Hotohori from Wikipedia:Fushigi Yūgi, Jin from Wikipedia:Samurai Champloo, DeFoe in Wikipedia:Huntik: Secrets & Seekers and Saïx and Isa in the Wikipedia:Kingdom Hearts series. Current voice of Wikipedia:Shadow the Hedgehog and Orbot from the Sonic the Hedgehog series. Also serves as voice director. Don Patch on Wikipedia:BoBoBo-Bo Bo-BoBo, Mr. Fuji on Wikipedia:Pokémon Origins, Klein on Wikipedia:Sword Art Online, Kisame Hoshikage on Wikipedia:Naruto) *Wikipedia:Zachary Throne (Wikipedia:Bejeweled Blitz and Wikipedia:Bejeweled 3 announcer) *Wikipedia:Jim Thurman (Best known for voicing the cartoon inserts for Wikipedia:Sesame Street, One of the cartoon insert for Sesame Street he voiced was Wikipedia:Teeny Little Super Guy. Also voiced many characters on Wikipedia:Roger Ramjet and the Wikipedia:Dr. Seuss Beginner Book Video series) *Wikipedia:Martha Tilton (died December 8 2006) (age 91) (Clarice in the Chip 'N Dale cartoon short "Two Chips and a Miss") *Wikipedia:Ashley Tisdale (Wikipedia:Candace Flynn in Wikipedia:Phineas and Ferb, Wikipedia:Sabrina Spellman in Wikipedia:Sabrina: Secrets of a Teenage Witch) *Wikipedia:Lee Tockar (Bling-Bling Boy in Wikipedia:Johnny Test, Abyo and Tobe in Wikipedia:Pucca and Doktor Frogg in Wikipedia:League of Super Evil) *Wikipedia:Tony Todd (Astaroth from Wikipedia:Batman: The Brave and the Bold, Wikipedia:Fin Fang Foom in Wikipedia:Iron Man: Armored Adventures and for directly voicing The Fallen in Wikipedia:Transformers: Revenge of the Fallen) *Wikipedia:Lauren Tom (Numbuh 3 on Wikipedia:Codename: Kids Next Door, Amy Wong on Wikipedia:Futurama, Mihn and Connie on Wikipedia:King of the Hill) *Wikipedia:Vanesa Tomaniso (Cousin Carolina on Martha Speaks) *Wikipedia:Vincent Tong (Currently known for voicing Mandarin in Wikipedia:Iron Man: Armored Adventures) *Wikipedia:Kazumi Totaka (Wikipedia:Yoshi and Wikipedia:Professor E. Gadd in Wikipedia:Nintendo's ''Mario'' franchise) *Wikipedia:Elias Toufexis (Wikipedia:Max Steel, Wikipedia:Rainbow Six Vegas 2, Wikipedia:Assassin's Creed 2, Wikipedia:Deus Ex 3 and Wikipedia:Splinter Cell: Conviction) *Wikipedia:Annette Toutonghi (the eponymous character of the Wikipedia:Freddi Fish series) *Wikipedia:Alan Tudyk (King Candy/Turbo in Wikipedia:Wreck-It Ralph, The Duke of Weselton in Frozen, and Wikipedia:Superman in Wikipedia:Justice League: War) *Wikipedia:Stanley Tucci (oft-used corporate voice of many Wikipedia:AT&T commercials) *Wikipedia:Patrick Tull (narrator of the Wikipedia:Patrick O'Brian Wikipedia:Aubrey–Maturin series and other audio books, also narrator on TV documentaries) *Wikipedia:Chris Tulloch (voice of Zorran on TUGS) *Wikipedia:Kathleen Turner (speaking voice of Wikipedia:Jessica Rabbit) *Wikipedia:Jerry Trainor (Dudley Puppy on Wikipedia:T.U.F.F. Puppy) *Wikipedia:John Travolta (Bolt in Bolt) *Wikipedia:Zach Tyler (Aang in Wikipedia:Avatar: The Last Airbender and Lucas Nickle in Wikipedia:The Ant Bully) U *Wikipedia:Alanna Ubach (Voice of Liz Allen from The Spectacular Spiderman, Manny Rivera in ''El Tigre'') *Wikipedia:Peter Ustinov (Voice of Prince John and King Richard in Robin Hood, Doctor Snuggles in Wikipedia:Doctor Snuggles and Grendel in Wikipedia:Grendel, Grendel, Grendel) V * Wikipedia:Eric Vale (Trunks of Wikipedia:Dragonball Z, Sanji of Wikipedia:One Piece, Zolf J. Kimblee of Wikipedia:Fullmetal Alchemist) * Wikipedia:Jean Vander Pyl (died April 9 1999, age 79) (Wikipedia:Wilma Flintstone from Wikipedia:The Flintstones, Wikipedia:Rosie the Robot Maid on Wikipedia:The Jetsons, Wikipedia:Winnie the Witch) * Wikipedia:Thurop Van Orman (Flapjack, additional voices on Wikipedia:The Marvelous Misadventures of Flapjack) * Wikipedia:Cristina Valenzuela (Wikipedia:Kanaria from Wikipedia:Rozen Maiden Traumend) * Wikipedia:Vince Valenzuela (Francis from Wikipedia:Left 4 Dead) * Wikipedia:Jim Varney (died February 10 2000, age 50) (voice of Slinky Dog in Wikipedia:Toy Story and Wikipedia:Toy Story 2) * Wikipedia:Matt Vasgersian (commentator of the Wikipedia:MLB: The Show series) * Wikipedia:Jhonen Vasquez (Voice of Minimoose and Zim's Computer in Wikipedia:Invader ZIM, also serves as the series' creator) * Wikipedia:Mike Vaughn (Current voice of Wikipedia:Iggy Koopa since Wikipedia:New Super Mario Bros. Wii) * Lucille la Verne as the evil Queen in Snow White 1937 Disney * Wikipedia:Abe Vigoda (Salvatore Valestra in Wikipedia:Batman: Mask of the Phantasm, Wikipedia:Salvatore Tessio in Wikipedia:Godfather: The Game) * Wikipedia:Samuel Vincent (Edd on Wikipedia:Ed, Edd, and Eddy, Wikipedia:Athrun Zala on Wikipedia:Gundam Seed and Wikipedia:Gundam Seed Destiny, Jordan on Wikipedia:Oban Star Racers, Aerrow and Dark Ace in Wikipedia:Storm Hawks, Krypto on Wikipedia:Krypto the Superdog, Julian Star on Wikipedia:Cardcaptors, Baby Daffy and Baby Tweety from Wikipedia:Baby Looney Tunes, Marshall in Wikipedia:Dino Babies, Stegz on Wikipedia:Extreme Dinosaurs, Hare in Wikipedia:Monster Rancher, Forge in Wikipedia:X-Men Evolution and Spin in Wikipedia:RollBots) * Wikipedia:Steve Vinovich (Puffin in Wikipedia:The Swan Princess movie trilogy) * Wikipedia:Humberto Vélez (Mexican and Latinoamerican voice of Wikipedia:Homer Simpson) * Wikipedia:Sylvia Villagran (Voice of World's Funniest Commercials, Super Bowl's Greatest Commercials) * Wikipedia:Sarah Vowell (Violet Parr in Wikipedia:The Incredibles) * Vic Mignogna (Tamaki in "Ouran Highschool Host club" Dark in "d.n angel" and Ed from " full metal alchemist" W *Wikipedia:Bernie Wagenblast Voice of the Wikipedia:New York City Subway countdown clocks on the 1-6 lines, as well as the AirTrain at Wikipedia:Newark Liberty International Airport and Wikipedia:John F. Kennedy International Airport. *Wikipedia:Kari Wahlgren (Haruko in Wikipedia:FLCL, Wikipedia:Witch Hunter Robin, Tsuruya-san in the Wikipedia:Haruhi Suzumiya series, Nova in Wikipedia:Super Robot Monkey Team Hyperforce Go!, Wikipedia:Saturn Girl in Legion of Superheroes, Suzy in Wikipedia:Phineas and Ferb among others including Mirage Koas in Wikipedia:Star Ocean: Till the End of Time, and Ellie Martin/Elastika in Wikipedia:Zevo-3.) *Wikipedia:Hynden Walch (Starfire and Wikipedia:Blackfire on Teen Titans, Penny in Wikipedia:ChalkZone, Estelle of Wikipedia:Tales of Vesperia Princess Bubblegum in Wikipedia:Adventure Time). *Wikipedia:David Wald (The title role in Wikipedia:Golgo 13, Guin in Wikipedia:Guin Saga and Toki in Wikipedia:Legends of the Dark King) *Wikipedia:Janet Waldo (Typically voiced Ingenues such as Wikipedia:Judy Jetson and Josie James, Joanne Allen in Wikipedia:Adventures in Odyssey) *Wikipedia:Patrick Warburton (Brock Samson in Wikipedia:The Venture Bros., Wikipedia:Joe Swanson in Wikipedia:Family Guy, Wikipedia:Kronk in Wikipedia:The Emperor's New Groove and Wikipedia:The Emperor's New School, Titan in Wikipedia:Space Chimps and Ken in Wikipedia:Bee Movie). *B.J. Ward (Scarlett in G.I. Joe, Wikipedia:Wonder Woman in Wikipedia:The Super Powers Team: Galactic Guardians, Waldo and Butch in Wikipedia:The Little Rascals (animated version), Wikipedia:Jana of the Jungle (title character), Wikipedia:My Little Pony (various characters), Wikipedia:Velma Dinkley in Wikipedia:Scooby-Doo since 1997, Casey in Wikipedia:Snorks, many others) *Jim Ward (Chet Ubetcha in Wikipedia:The Fairly OddParents and Wikipedia:The Stephanie Miller Show) *Trudy Warner - She was the third busiest actor in the Golden Age of Radio. *Wikipedia:Dennis Waterman (Toaster in Wikipedia:Tube Mice, The Fiddley Foodle Bird) *Wikipedia:Tom Wayland (Jim Crocodile Cook in Wikipedia:Yu-Gi-Oh! GX, Blister and the newest voice actor for Crow in Wikipedia:Yu-Gi-Oh! 5D's, Reggie, Flint, Wikipedia:Arceus and Wikipedia:Growlithe in Wikipedia:Pokémon, and Finn in Wikipedia:Tai Chi Chasers.) *Wikipedia:Hugo Weaving (Megatron in the films Transformers, Wikipedia:Transformers: Revenge of the Fallen and Wikipedia:Transformers: Dark of the Moon, Noah the Elder in Wikipedia:Happy Feet) *Wikipedia:Frank Welker (Fred Jones from Wikipedia:Scooby-Doo, Where Are You!, Megatron and Soundwave from Transformers, Ray Stantz and Slimer from Wikipedia:The Real Ghostbusters, Wikipedia:Santa's Little Helper from Wikipedia:The Simpsons (from 1991 to 2002), Wikipedia:Darkseid on Wikipedia:Super Friends, Wikipedia:Oswald the Lucky Rabbit on Wikipedia:Epic Mickey, current voice of Wikipedia:Scooby-Doo and Wikipedia:Scrat and many others. Known for doing wide range of animal sounds and vocal effects Without UK) *Wikipedia:Danny Wells (voice of Raul and Bush from Wikipedia:Heathcliff and the Catillac Cats, Wikipedia:Luigi Mario from Wikipedia:The Super Mario Bros. Super Show, Guard in Wikipedia:Batman: the animated series, the Detective in Grossology, Poop or Scoop announcer in Wikipedia:Crashbox, King Hugo III in Wikipedia:Potatoes and Dragons) *Pat Welsh (The voice of Wikipedia:E.T. the Extra-Terrestrial) *Wikipedia:Cathy Weseluck (Spike in Wikipedia:My Little Pony: Friendship is Magic) *Wikipedia:Adam West (Gray Ghost on Wikipedia:Batman: The Animated Series, Mayor Adam West on Wikipedia:Family Guy, Adam West/Catman on Wikipedia:The Fairly OddParents, Marion Grange on Wikipedia:The Batman, R. Kelly's lawyer on The Boondocks, and himself on Wikipedia:The Simpsons and Wikipedia:Johnny Bravo) *Billy West (original voice of Stimpy and later took over as Ren of Wikipedia:Ren and Stimpy, Wikipedia:Philip J. Fry and others from Wikipedia:Futurama, current voice of several Wikipedia:Looney Tunes characters and Wikipedia:Woody Woodpecker) *Wikipedia:Kanye West (Himself in Wikipedia:The Cleveland Show) *Wikipedia:Jaleel White (Sonic the Hedgehog in Wikipedia:Adventures of Sonic the Hedgehog, Sonic the Hedgehog (also known as Sonic SatAM), and Wikipedia:Sonic Underground, Bladebeak in Wikipedia:Quest for Camelot, and 15-year-old Martin Luther King, Jr. in Wikipedia:Our Friend, Martin) *Wikipedia:Thea White (Voice of Wikipedia:Muriel Bagge on Wikipedia:Courage the Cowardly Dog) *Wikipedia:Mae Whitman (Shanti in Wikipedia:The Jungle Book II, Katara on Wikipedia:Avatar: The Last Airbender, Rose on Wikipedia:American Dragon: Jake Long, and Tinker Bell in Wikipedia:Tinker Bell (film)) *Wikipedia:Steve Whitmire (Many characters of Wikipedia:The Muppet Show, Wikipedia:Sesame Street, and others, Wembley Fraggle of Wikipedia:Fraggle Rock, and current muppeteer and voice for Wikipedia:Kermit the Frog, and Ernie of Wikipedia:Sesame Street) *Wikipedia:Chris Wiggins (Cornelius from ''Babar, Wikipedia:No Heart from The Care Bears, Mr. Groundhog from Franklin, Thor and Dr. Donald Blake from Wikipedia:The Marvel Super Heroes, Pecolias (Gramps) from Wikipedia:Pecola, Fridolf from Pippi Longstocking, Abbot Mortimer from Redwall, Toad from Wikipedia:Rock & Rule, Blackwell the Magician, Boomer, Infinata, Mysterio and R. Lee Clivendon from Spider-Man, Slim from Wikipedia:Tales from the Cryptkeeper, The Devil from Wikipedia:The Devil and Daniel Mouse and Dimetro from Wikipedia:Dinosaucers) *Wikipedia:Kenneth Williams (died April 15 1988, age 83) (original voice of all the characters in Wikipedia:Willo the Wisp) *Wikipedia:Kerry Williams (Tiff in Wikipedia:Kirby: Right Back at Ya!, and Rebecca Hawkins in Wikipedia:Yu-Gi-Oh!) *Wikipedia:R. J. Williams (Wikipedia:Kissyfur from Wikipedia:Kissyfur, Dink from Wikipedia:Dink, the Little Dinosaur, Wikipedia:Kit Cloudkicker from Wikipedia:TaleSpin) *Wikipedia:Robin Williams (Genie on Disney's Wikipedia:Aladdin and Wikipedia:Aladdin and the King of Thieves, Batty Koda on Wikipedia:Ferngully: The Last Rainforest, Fender on Wikipedia:Robots, and Lovelace & Ramon on Wikipedia:Happy Feet) *Wikipedia:Travis Willingham (Wikipedia:Roy Mustang in Wikipedia:Fullmetal Alchemist and the Hulk in Wikipedia:The Super Hero Squad Show) *Wikipedia:Bruce Willis (RJ in Wikipedia:Over the Hedge (film), Spike in Wikipedia:Rugrats Go Wild) *Wikipedia:Dave Willis (Meatwad, Carl, Ignignot and others on Wikipedia:Aqua Teen Hunger Force) *David Wills (Voice of Espio from the Sonic the Hedgehog game series) *Wikipedia:Lionel G. Wilson (Voice of Wikipedia:Eustace Bagge on Wikipedia:Courage the Cowardly Dog) *Wikipedia:Owen Wilson (Heat Vision in Wikipedia:Heat Vision and Jack, Rhett in the Wikipedia:King of the Hill episode Luanne Virgin 2.0, Wikipedia:Lightning McQueen in Cars and Wikipedia:Cars 2, Wikipedia:Marmaduke in Marmaduke and Coach Skip in Fantastic Mr. Fox) *Wikipedia:Rachel Wilson (Heather in Wikipedia:Total Drama) *Wikipedia:Paul Winchell (Wikipedia:Tigger from Disney's Wikipedia:Winnie the Pooh cartoons, Wikipedia:Dick Dastardly, Clyde, leader of the Ant Hill Mob, and Private Meekly from Wikipedia:Wacky Races, Wikipedia:Gargamel from Wikipedia:The Smurfs, and others) *Wikipedia:April Winchell (Wikipedia:Clarabelle Cow from Disney's Wikipedia:Mickey Mouse Clubhouse television series, Wikipedia:Cruella De Vil in Wikipedia:101 Dalmatians: The Series, and others) *Wikipedia:Wally Wingert (Amshel and Nathan in Wikipedia:Blood+, Wikipedia:Renji Abarai in Bleach, Almighty Tallest Red in Wikipedia:Invader ZIM and Ant-Man in Wikipedia:The Avengers: Earth's Mightiest Heroes) *Wikipedia:Henry Winkler (Wikipedia:Fonzie on Wikipedia:The Fonz and the Happy Days Gang, Willard Deutschebog on Wikipedia:Sit Down, Shut Up, Norville on Wikipedia:Clifford's Puppy Days, and Wikipedia:Ambush Bug on Wikipedia:Batman: The Brave and the Bold, final episode "Mitefall!" (aired November 11, 2011). *Wikipedia:Ray Winstone (Soldier Sam in The Magic Roundabout, Mr. Beaver in Wikipedia:The Chronicles of Narnia: The Lion, the Witch and the Wardrobe, and Beowulf in Beowulf) *Wikipedia:Ariel Winter (Wikipedia:Carrie Kelley/Robin in Batman: The Dark Knight Returns - Part 1 and Batman: The Dark Knight Returns - Part 2, Sofia in Wikipedia:Sofia the First, and Penny Peterson in Wikipedia:Mr. Peabody & Sherman) *Wikipedia:Reese Witherspoon (Serena in ''The Trumpet of the Swan'', Debbie in Wikipedia:King of the Hill, Greta Wolfcastle in Wikipedia:The Simpsons, and Susan Murphy/Ginormica in Wikipedia:Monsters vs. Aliens) *Wikipedia:Stephanie Wittels (recently recruited voice actress for ADV) *Wikipedia:Dave Wittenberg (Kakashi on Wikipedia:Naruto and Wikipedia:Naruto Shippuden, Kure on Karas, Wikipedia:Allen Ridgely in the Wikipedia:Xenosaga series, Katana in Wikipedia:Gad Guard, announcer of G4's Ninja Warrior and Wikipedia:Unbeatable Banzuke) *Wikipedia:Sam Witwer (Wikipedia:Starkiller from Wikipedia:Star Wars: The Force Unleashed) *Wikipedia:Elijah Wood (Icarus on Wikipedia:Adventures from the Book of Virtues, Jason on Wikipedia:King of the Hill, Tom Thumb on Wikipedia:The Adventures of Tom Thumb and Thumbelina, Ethan on Wikipedia:American Dad!, Mumble on Wikipedia:Happy Feet, 9 in 9, Spyro the Dragon on Wikipedia:The Legend of Spyro, and Beck in Wikipedia:Tron: Uprising) *Wikipedia:Evan Rachel Wood (Abba in the English dub of Wikipedia:Asterix and the Vikings, Cordelia in Wikipedia:Shark Bait, and Mala in Wikipedia:Battle for Terra) *Matthew Wood (Voice of General Grievous from Wikipedia:Star Wars) *Wikipedia:James Woods (Hades on Disney's Hercules and Wikipedia:Kingdom Hearts as well as himself on Wikipedia:Family Guy) *Wikipedia:William Woodson (voice of the Cylons from Battlestar Galactica TV series, many TV commercials, narrations for miniseries such as Winds of War, worked with Stan Freeberg on United States of America album, and much, much more) *Wikipedia:Gabriel Woolf (Wikipedia:Arthur Ransome's Wikipedia:Swallows and Amazons series of children's books, all the works of Wikipedia:George Eliot) * Wikipedia:Shanelle Workman (Caren Velázquez on Wikipedia:Dino Crisis 3, Pasadena O'Possum in Wikipedia:Crash Tag Team Racing, Milliarde in Wikipedia:Baten Kaitos Origins, Larxene in the Wikipedia:Kingdom Hearts series, and Alestia Lallis in Wikipedia:Mass Effect) *Ben Wright (Rodger Radcliff on Wikipedia:One Hundred and One Dalmatians, Rama on The Jungle Book, and Grimsby on The Little Mermaid) *Wikipedia:Bonnie Wright (Vanessa in The Replacements episode London Calling, Ginny Weasley in Wikipedia:Harry Potter and the Order of the Phoenix (video game) and Wikipedia:Harry Potter and the Half-Blood Prince (video game)) *Wikipedia:Gunner Wright (Wikipedia:Isaac Clarke in Wikipedia:Dead Space 2) *Wikipedia:Samuel E. Wright (Sebastian on The Little Mermaid and Wikipedia:The Little Mermaid 2: Return to the Sea, and Kron from Dinosaur) X Xavier Anderson (Original voice of Bella's Radio) Y *Wikipedia:Michael Yamush (original voice of Wikipedia:Arthur Read in Arthur (1996–2000)) *Wikipedia:Alan Young (the current voice of Wikipedia:Scrooge McDuck (1983-), also voices Haggis MacHaggis in Wikipedia:The Ren & Stimpy Show, 7-Zark-7 and Keyop in Wikipedia:Battle of The Planets and Jack Allen in Wikipedia:Adventures in Odyssey) *Wikipedia:Stephanie Young (Claire in Wikipedia:Claymore, Nico Robin in Wikipedia:One Piece and Olivier Mira Armstrong in Wikipedia:Fullmetal Alchemist: Brotherhood) Z *Wikipedia:Stuart Zagnit (Original voice of Professor Oak in Wikipedia:Pokémon - Credited as "Stan Hart".) *Wikipedia:Lenore Zann (Rogue in X-Men and Wikipedia:Spider-Man: The Animated Series, Master Cyclonis in Wikipedia:Storm Hawks, Dotty in Wikipedia:Tooth Fairy, Where Are You?, Captain Star and Little Ditcher in Wikipedia:Salty's Lighthouse as well as roles in Wikipedia:MegaMan NT Warrior, Wikipedia:Outlaw Star, Wikipedia:Fushigi Yugi, and Wikipedia:Mobile Suit Gundam) *Wikipedia:Chiara Zanni (anime voice actress, roles include Wikipedia:Hamtaro, Hakudoshi in the Wikipedia:Inuyasha dub, and Eva/Molly in Wikipedia:Oban Star Racers) *Wikipedia:Renée Zellweger (Tammy in the Wikipedia:King of the Hill episode "Ho Yeah!", Angie in Wikipedia:Shark Tale, Vanessa in Wikipedia:Bee Movie, and Katie in Wikipedia:Monsters vs. Aliens) *Wikipedia:Patric Zimmerman (Wikipedia:Elroy Jetson in Wikipedia:Jetsons: The Movie, Tyke in Wikipedia:Tom & Jerry Kids, Revolver Ocelot in Wikipedia:Metal Gear Solid and Wikipedia:Metal Gear Solid 2: Sons of Liberty) *Wikipedia:Jimmy Zoppi (Gary Oak and current voice of James and Meowth in Wikipedia:Pokémon, Weevil Underwood in Yu-Gi-Oh!, Vector the Crocodile in Wikipedia:Sonic X, and Mong in Cubix: Robots for Everyone) *Wikipedia:Noam Zylberman (Split Kit in Garbage Pail Kids, Chip in Wikipedia:Hello Kitty's Furry Tale Theater, Billy in Wikipedia:Popples, Curtis Shumway in Wikipedia:ALF Tales, Rusty Wildwood in Wikipedia:Sylvanian Families and Bentley Raccoon in Wikipedia:The Raccoons) Voice actors who appeared only as themselves *Wikipedia:Al Gore, repeatedly as himself on Wikipedia:Futurama *Wikipedia:Nick Park (Animator at Wikipedia:Aardman. Guest starred as himself on Wikipedia:The Simpsons episode Wikipedia:Angry Dad: The Movie) References Wikipedia:Category:Voice actors Wikipedia:Category:Lists of voice actors Voice Wikipedia:Category:Dubbing (filmmaking) Wikipedia:Category:Voice acting Actors Lists Actors Category:Voice actors Category:Lists of voice actors Voice Category:Dubbing (filmmaking) Category:Voice acting Actors Lists Actors Category:Lists of actors by medium Category:Lists of actors Category:Lists